


And the Servers that Fell...

by Yellow_the_Writer



Series: And the Legacy Lives On [1]
Category: And the Servers that Fell, Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Idots SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU - The Watchers are the good guys, Admin is a rank that is earned, Angst, Crossover, Doesn't follow ATUS rules, Fighting, Forgotten Memories, Friendship, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hunters, Magic, Minecraft, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Dimensions, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Hate Me, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, The Trio - Freeform, Watchers, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_the_Writer/pseuds/Yellow_the_Writer
Summary: Edgy and Yellow were only trying to get to the End. Now, it's the only place they don't want to be. Fighting for their lives, they meet new friends and foes along a journey that they will never forget.
Relationships: If you squint you can see a little Romantic Relationships, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Series: And the Legacy Lives On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025818
Comments: 180
Kudos: 103





	1. Enderpearls

**Author's Note:**

> Um...hi? I'm new to Ao3 and I'm happy your here to read my story.
> 
> This is a little different from normal fanfictions because the story goes through two original characters. 
> 
> I- uh, didn't exactly know how to do tags, so if I missed something lmk. Also the chapter lengths are not the same, like, at all, so there will sometimes be shorter chapters and sometimes longer chapters. Auhh what else...Oh- this is my first fanfiction story.
> 
> I update every **Tuesday** and **Saturday**

YellowBlock looked around. The desert around her stretched for hundreds of blocks in every direction. A stray bead of sweat ran down her face. Her companion, EdgySquidii, also looked uncomfortable in the heat.

 _We have been out here for days and have seen few endermen_ , Edgy signed. The wither skeleton was unable to speak, but still able to hear. Her bright white eyes pleaded for shade.

“I know Edgy,” Yellow sighed, “Finding ender pearls is quite difficult.”

The duo had been out hunting endermen for a few days, after a successful mission to the nether gave them blaze rods, all that was left was finding the precious pearls.

 _Maybe we should head back to our house_ , Edgy suggested. She pointed towards the sun, which was getting low on the horizon.

“I guess we should, we're having no luck out here.”

Yellow started to turn back towards the general direction of their house when Edgy stopped her. She turned to see Edgy pointing to a tall, dark figure in the distance. They exchanged a glance and snuck towards the enderman. Edgy constructed a small structure to hide under, waiting on the next part of the plan. Yellow snuck up behind the figure, it didn’t seem to notice her. Something about it was different, it didn’t look exactly like an enderman, but in the dying light Yellow assumed it was part of the recent update. 

She was nearly upon it now, and she jabbed her sword in it’s legs. It yelped and Yellow made a bee-line towards the safety mushroom, hearing it growling at her. Yellow was sprinting as fast as she could, not daring to look back to see how close the enderman was.

Suddenly, Yellow wasn’t moving. She was moving her feet, but she was traversing nowhere. A strange aura surrounded her, lifting her just slightly above the air. She could see Edgy’s frightened face underneath her structure, unsure of how to help. Yellow wasn’t particularly scared until it started to speak.

_**You Players are quite annoying, we shall see how you enjoy this!** _

The aura around Yellow began to tighten, feeling like she was being suffocated. She could feel her health failing her, she started to fade.

Edgy sprung into action. She pulled out her sword, shimmering with enchantments, and charged towards the beast. The aura around her vanished as Edgy attacked the creature, and Yellow fell to the ground, gasping for air.

The fake-enderman pulled out a weapon and parried Edgy’s attack with one of it’s own. Edgy was a decent fighter, but she still seemed to struggle. A wave of magic flashed out from the beast, throwing Edgy and Yellow backwards. Yellow stumbled onto her chest, her face scratched by the sand. She struggled to stand as the monster went over and grabbed Edgy.

_**For an Admin, you are certainly weak.** _

Edgy fought to free herself, squirming in its grasp. Yellow finally managed to stand up.

“Hey! Let her go!” Yellow said with her sword pointed at the menace. The beast turned its attention towards her.

_**A very bold choice for a Player.** _

The beast taunted her. Yellow was unsure on what a ‘Player’ was, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Edgy flashed her a small sign from one of her hands: _Run_. Yellow pulled her sword back towards her, taking a defensive stance, enchantments lighting up her pale face. She didn’t want to leave her only friend behind.

“Let. Her. Go.”

_**You are so naive, you don’t even understand what you’re up against.** _

A blast of magic shot from the ender-creep’s free hand, hitting the sand and narrowly missing Yellow’s head.

“You missed me.”

_**Did I?** _

Yellow looked at the scorched sand for a moment before she started falling into a deep ravine. She scrambled to grab her water bucket, but she didn’t have the time. She collided with the ground, vision turning red, and died.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is lost and alone. But what happens when she finds someone that doesn't belong in her world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94 hits and 9 kudos! Wow thank you everyone!

Yellow woke up with a gasp. She sat up, but her surroundings confused her. She was sitting in a jungle, the tall canopy offering a welcoming shade. The ground was soft with bushes and leaves. This was not her house. There wasn’t even a jungle nearby her house, and weirdly, there was no bed underneath her.

_What in the world is happening_ , she thought, _Maybe I forgot to sleep before we left and I’m back at spawn._

She stood, grimacing at the pain in her legs. It would heal eventually, the pain never lasted for more than a few days. She glanced around. Trees went for chunks, parrots chirped in the air and a breeze blew the vines. A single ocelot ran past her and through the trees. Nothing looked familiar. Now thinking about it, the world spawn wasn’t in a jungle.

_Must be a glitch._

Yellow pulled out her communicator.

_Edgy! Edgy are you there?_

A few minutes passed and Edgy did not answer.

Something strange was going on, and she was sure it had to do with that creature that attacked her. She tried to pull up her coordinates on her communicator, but to no avail. Her inventory was empty, of course, she just died. Rather than standing around, she decided to stock up on some resources. 

She gathered some wood and made a sword and pickaxe. She didn’t know what was out in the jungle, and she didn’t want to be ill-prepared. She definitely didn’t want to find that monster again without a weapon. Finding some wild mushrooms and wheat, she baked some bread and boiled some mushroom soup. She neatly organized her items in her inventory, careful to make sure the soup didn't spill.

Night soon came, and Yellow started up a fire. The jungle air was cool, hopefully too cold for the mobs to come out of their caves. She didn't have a bed, so she would have to survive the night. Edgy had to be out there somewhere. Yellow stared into the fire, poking it ever so often for absolutely no reason. It was almost calming. Fire never went out, hopefully the light would scare away any mobs that decided to come out.

A rustling in the brush brought Yellow back to reality. She pulled out her sword and squinted into the darkness. She spotted where the rustling came from. Carefully she stood up and crept towards the noise. The area was too small for the creature to be an enderman. She jumped over a log and swung her sword at the spy.

“Ouch!”, a voice cried out as the sword made contact. Glowing eyes looked up at her.

Yellow stopped her attack and held her sword at the person. No one else should be in this world other than Edgy and herself.

“Come out into the light,” she said, motioning with her sword.

The man followed and walked into the fire light. Yellow couldn’t really see much more of him even in the light. He was wearing a dark cloak with red lines. A hood covered most of his face, a checked scarf and his white glowing eyes shown through the darkness. A strap went across his back to a sword sheath, but it was empty. A ring of light seemed to float over his head, similar to an angel's halo.

“Who are you?” Yellow asked cautiously.

“I’m -I’m Bad. Badboyhalo.”

“How did you get in this world?”

“I- I don’t know,” he stuttered, “Could you put down your sword please?”

Yellow hesitated, but then slowly dropped her sword, sheathing it on her side, “What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? You have to have some idea of how you got here.”

“I was with my friends. We were exploring a cave system near our base, and it was really dark. I couldn’t really see where we were going, and- and there was a ravine, and then I fell in it. My friend Zak- Skeppy fell in too. I died and expected to respawn, but, but then I woke up here, and- and Skeppy is gone,” Bad seemed really upset about the whole situation.

Yellow felt guilty now. “Hey, listen, I’m sorry I was so harsh, and I’m sorry about your friend. My friend is gone too, and I can’t contact her on my communicator,” Yellow explained, “Maybe we can look for them together?”

Bad’s eyes lit up, “Really? You would do that?”

“Um yeah, it would be beneficial for both of us-”.

Bad pulled her into a hug, “You're the best muffin ever!”

Yellow moved Bad’s arms off of her, “Uh, yeah, no problem.”

She went back to the fire and grabbed a log for Bad to sit on.

The night was still young, and many hours were between her and daylight. She leaned against a tree and stared into the fire, and slowly, without realizing, she dozed off.

\-----

“Hey wake up,” a voice called.

“Edgy not now, it's too early,” Yellow mumbled, questioning why Edgy was telling her to get up. But Edgy couldn’t speak.

“Wake up you muffinhead!” Bad shouted.

Yellow shot up from where she was sleeping on the ground. Dirt and leaves littered themselves on her hoodie and jeans.

“Bad? How was I sleeping? Don’t we need beds to sleep?”

“From what I’ve seen, this world is very muffiny,” he gestured to the fire that had burnt out.

She stood up and shook off her hoodie, creating a cloud of dust that she accidentally blew into Bad.

After a little small talk, Yellow and Bad set off in a direction, that being determined by Bad closing his eyes and pointing in a direction. They trekked through the jungle, jumping over bushes and scaling the low- hanging vines. At some point they stopped to gather some stone and found some iron as well. The iron made both of them a metallic sword.

“Yellow,” Bad complained, “We’ve been walking for hours, and I haven’t eaten anything since I got here.” He whined and held his stomach.

“Fine, we can stop for a little while, and you can have some of my soup,” she opened her inventory and grabbed a bowl of soup for Bad. She handed it to him and accepted it happily. She grabbed a bowl for herself and sat on a log. She nearly began eating when Bad spit out his soup.

“Blek! What is wrong with this?!”

Confused, Yellow took a sip of the soup, only to spit it out like Bad did. It tasted awful, and the soup was chunky and curdled. It had somehow spoiled, but food doesn’t spoil, ever.

“I guess this is another strange phenomenon that happens here,” she said, dumping her soup in the bushes behind her. She grabbed some bread out of her inventory. Thankfully, it wasn’t moldy. The two ate ravenously. 

Yellow finished up her loaf, “We should keep going. We need to get out of this jungle.”

“But- but-”

“No buts, now come on,” she basically dragged Bad through the jungle, listening to his complaints the entire time.

“Yellow, I’m tired!”

“Yellow, my feet hurt!”

“Yellow, stop being a muffin and take a rest!”

Finally, after an eternity of walking, and Bad’s arguing, the duo made it out of the jungle only to be greeted by the ocean.

“Seriously?!” Yellow shouted in frustration. She walked the coastline, trying to see if there was another biome nearby or anything, but the jungle guarded the entire coast as far as she could see. She kicked the sand and sat down defeated.

Bad sat down next to her, unsure on what to say.

“I just want to find Edgy and leave this place, to go home and sleep in my bed and eat food that doesn’t spoil.”

Bad put his hand on her shoulder, “It will be ok, we will figure this out!”

“I wish I had your optimism, Bad,” Yellow sighed. The sun was setting again, creating a glare on the water. She held up her hand to block the brightness, yet another thing that was different. She laid back in the sand. Looking up at the stars that were becoming visible. “We will walk along the coast tomorrow, it's too risky to cross the ocean with the way everything has been acting.”

Bad didn’t answer her. Yellow sat up panicked, only to see that Bad had already fallen asleep, softly snoring. She knew she should take watch to keep them safe, but the exhaustion was already taking a toll on her, her eyes drooped against her will as she slowly leaned back on the sandy shore, and drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad is just so adorable :)
> 
> If any of the characters personalities seem off, please let me know how I can improve!


	3. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Bad wake up to find two more people, both of which they don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but more to come soon!

Yellow woke up to Bad screaming. She shot up to see two females with swords pointed at them.

“Bad, stop screaming!” she said as she stood up pulling out her sword. It glinted in the rising sun. She pointed it at the two, “Now, how about you backup and drop your swords,” she cooly stated.

“I’m not dropping my sword when you're stickin one at me!” the blond-haired one spoke with a british accent. She had goggles perched on her head and bright blue eyes. A red and white striped shirt was covered with a dark gray jacket. She had on brown shorts and shin-high boots. She had a menacing face directed at Yellow.

The other girl didn’t seem as confident holding her sword. She had short brown hair and a flower crown. A white shirt was covered by a pink jacket. Denim shorts and tennis shoes completed her look. Instead of looking menacing, she looked terrified.

Bad had scooted behind Yellow, holding his sword. She wasn’t really sure how good of a fighter he was, but so far it didn’t seem like he even knew how to hold a sword.

The group was in a standoff. Well, Yellow and the goggle-wearing one were in a standoff, the other two were there because they were told to.

“Drop it!”, the girl demanded.

Yellow could see they were getting nowhere standing there, so she agreed and dropped her sword in the sand. Bad followed suit and tossed his weapon in the sand too.

The two lowered their swords, but Yellow could see that they still gripped them tightly, their knuckles white.

“Now, let's get some names. I’m False, and this is Stress,” she gestured to herself and the shy girl.

“Well, I’m Yellow, and this is Bad, ” he waved from behind Yellow.

“Hello,” Stress meekly greeted.

“How did you get here?” False asked.

“Well, I fell into a sand pitfall and died, waking up here, and-”, Yellow said.

“And I fell in a ravine and died,” Bad interrupted.

Well then, we have a commonality,” False explained, “We died and woke up here as well.”

“Wait, you both came from the same place?” Yellow asked.

“Yes, did you two not?”

“No, we came from different places but both got separated from our friends, how did you not get separated?”

“Well, Stress, Cleo and I were in the Nether searching for a place to build a base, when my elytra broke above a lava pool. Stress and Cleo both dove down to save me. They were able to grab me, but weren’t able to pull up fast enough, and we all died in the lava.”

“Cleo?” Bad questioned.

“Yes, she is hidden in the brush.”

“Why is she hidden?”

“Cleo is half zombie, half human. When we woke up here, we found out things were different. She couldn’t go in the sun, and now she has to hide under shade to prevent herself from burning.”

Stress turned toward the jungle, “Cleo? Can you peek out of the brush?”

A bright orange set of curls emerged from the top of a bush. False was right, she did look like a zombie. She had pale green skin that was stitched together in fragments with dark spots all over. A blue shoulderless top and black shorts hid her in the shade.

“Um, Hi there,” Yellow waved.

The zombie-girl waved. No sooner than she appeared, Cleo disappeared again into the bush.

“We have noticed things are different here too,” Yellow explained, “Food goes bad and campfires burn out. We also sleep without beds or skipping to daytime.”

False sheathed her sword, and Stress did the same, “Maybe we can band together, instead of rivaling. We all want to get back to our servers, anyways.”

“And find our missing friends,” Bad added.

“Agreed, hopefully no more of the hermits got sent here,” Stress agreed.

“Hermits?” Yellow questioned, “You know what, I'm not going to question it.”

The group gathered their items and began to trek down the shoreline. Stress joined Cleo in the jungle’s shade while Bad, False, and Yellow walked on the sand. After walking for a few hours, the group finally made it to a new biome. Vast plains stretched across the region in front of them, a few trees dotted the horizon.

“This is great! Plains have so many resources that we could use,” Yellow exclaimed.

“No, not good,” False countered, “Forgetting something? Cleo can’t go in the sun. And we are not leaving her behind.”

“Oh. Not exciting anymore,” Yellow frowned, “How are we supposed to travel?”

“We will have to travel at night, which means we rest now,” False went just inside the jungle boundaries and started setting out supplies.

“What about mobs and creatures? We don’t know what’s here. Also, we don’t know if we can respawn,” she didn’t dare mention the ender-creature.

“From what we have seen, there haven't been mobs or monsters at night,” Stress explained, her british accent strong.

“Then I guess we settle here,” Yellow agreed. She began to pull out supplies and set up camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!


	4. Nightfall and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and new allies...but what about familiar foes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little confusing, the wording just didn't work out too well.

The group did not get much rest before nightfall came. Cleo cautiously stepped out of the forest and confirmed that it was dark enough to travel. The group set out over the plains, their eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

“Everything is so weird!” Cleo exclaimed, “I can see everything like its day, or that I drank a night vision potion!”

Bad also revealed that he could see very well in the dark, possibly due to his glowing white eyes. That relieved Yellow. If Bad could see with his glowing eyes, then Edgy should be able to see with her eyes too. But also, due to their normal eyes, Stress, Yellow and False were left almost blind. They continued to walk, the stars and moon as their only light.

“You know, I was thinking about something,” Yellow said, “I think you three spawned here together because you all died touching each other. Bad, you didn’t die touching Skeppy, right?”

The dark demon looked over at her, “No, I fell first and then Skeppy fell after me.”

“And I wasn’t touching Edgy either,” Yellow concluded, “But since we...died at the same time, there is a possibility that she is here as well as Skeppy.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to mention that Edgy didn’t die, Yellow didn’t want to scare her new friends of a danger that may not be in this world.

“Shhh!” Cleo quieted her thoughts, “There’s something ahead of us.”

“Get down,” False commanded. Everyone dropped to the ground on their stomachs, “Cleo. Bad. What can you see?”

“It looks like an Enderman…but...different,” Bad explained.

“I agree, there is something strange about it. It almost looks...human,” Cleo added.

Yellow felt cold with fear. Another one of those creatures was in this world. “Maybe we should avoid it-”

“Oh wait!” Bad said, “There’s people over there. It looks like they are...fighting the Ender-thing.”

“Recognize them?” False asked.

“Yes!”, Cleo exclaimed, “One of them is Scar, and the other is Doc!”

“The other one looks like George!” Bad said, “We need to help them!”

False looked at the ground for a second, “Okay, Cleo and I are good fighters, are any of you good?”

“I’d call myself decent,” Yellow answered. She didn’t want to fight one of those things again, so she lied about her skill.

“I- I can fight, but not too well. But I can defend myself,” Bad answered.

“I can’t fight,” Stress looked defeated.

“Ok. Stress, you grab those three and get them into the forest. Yellow, Cleo and I will fight the beast while you guys get away. Bad cover Stress while they are running. Everyone clear on the plan?”

All agreed. Stress and Bad moved towards the tree line, running along it. Yellow, False, and Cleo sprint-crouched across the field. Their goal was to be seen so Bad and Stress would remain hidden. The group paused a little way from the beast. They grabbed their swords. False stood up.

“Hey, ugly! Leave them alone!”

The beast turned around. It towered over the group. Cleo and Bad were right. It did look like an enderman, but it was more human-like. In the light on the moon, Yellow could make out a few details. Dark purple armor covered the figure, its arms long enough to touch the ground, long spikes formed its fingers. A large scythe was held in one hand. An elegant helmet covered its face, engraved with fine silver lines. Out of the corner of Yellow’s eye, she could see Stress and Bad sneaking up to the others.

The monster roared and twirled its scythe, its armor sending off a purple glow.

_**Insolent pests!** _

It’s voice rang through the clearing, sending a chill through Yellow’s heart.

False charged the beast, with Yellow and Cleo following. False clashed her sword against the scythe and parried it with a swing at the creature's legs. Cleo came to the side of it aiming for its arm. Yellow took the other side, swinging her sword at a crevice in it’s armor. Before any of them could make contact, an energy burst shot out of the beast, making False, Cleo and Yellow fly away. Yellow fell next to Bad and Stress, who both helped her up. Standing, she felt her cheek. It wasn’t bleeding, but it was close enough.

The creature then raised it’s scythe, which shimmered and formed into a long staff, a gem shone bright on top. It pointed it at Cleo. The staff fired a beam of light, and Cleo was gone.

“No!” Bad yelled. He charged the beast, aiming right at it’s back. The creature turned around and fired the staff at Bad, making him vanish mid-swing.

“Bad!” Yellow screamed. She began to attack the creature, when Stress stopped her.

“The same thing will happen to you!”

“But-,” she turned to see False standing and starting to run to the treeline.

Yellow couldn’t help but cry out, “False!”

She was gaining ground fast, “Hurry! Start running!” she yelled.

The others turned towards the trees, running faster than they ever had. Yellow turned to see the light zap False. She silently grieved, and turned back to the forest.

“False!” Stress shouted. She was clearly upset. Yellow grabbed her and attempted to drag her through the forest, but the beast had turned its attention to the group.

“Come on Stress! We can’t stay here!”

Yellow could see the staff raised towards the group, charging up and getting ready to fire. The beam of light started flowing towards her.

Suddenly, the man in a purple robe rushed forwards, and a shield formed from his hands, ricocheted the blast back at the beast. As soon as the light touched it, it disappeared like the others. He put down his hand, shoving a gray crystal in a pouch.

“Come on,” he said, “Let’s get deeper in the forest.” The group followed and disappeared into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has really taken off! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer...I think... ;)
> 
> Also...Magic crystals go brrrrr


	5. Ideas and a Squidii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the new members of the group? Are they friendly or unpleasant? Can they work together to find their missing friends?
> 
> And what happened to Edgy?

The group of misfits walked for nearly the rest of the night in silence. The only sounds were the crunching of leaves and heavy breathing from running. When the sun started rising, the group found a clearing and sat down, exhausted. After a few minutes of silence, Yellow spoke up.

“What the heck happened back there?” she asked the man in purple.

“Magic crystals. It was a joke back on my server, but they actually work here, that is, wherever here is.”

“So who are you?” Yellow asked.

“I’m Scar.” He wore a purple wizard’s robe and a wizard’s hat. Small scars lightly highlighted his face. A golden sash went around his waist with a pouch, possibly holding the magic crystals. He didn’t have any pants on, so pink-hearted boxers took their place. Fluffy pink bunny slippers sat on his feet.

Yellow looked over at the other two new members, “And you are?”

“I’m George,” one said, his english accent rang through the clearing. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. He had short brown hair and white goggle-glasses perched on his head.

“I’m Doc,” the other said in a deep voice with a german accent. He wore a white lab coat. Parts of his body, specifically his arm and the left side of his face was robotic. The other half looked like a mix between a creeper and a man. He didn’t seem too happy, a scowl painted his face.

“Are you from the same server?”

“Scar, Doc and I are from the same server,” Stress said.

“I know Bad. We weren’t on the same server, but sometimes we visited each other,” George answered in his british accent.

“Let me guess, you all died and appeared here.”

“No,” Doc said, “That creature showed up in the Shopping District and teleported us here. We were trying to defend ourselves and the others, but they just sent us away. We showed up here with nothing.”

“Stress...they took Xisuma,” Scar said.

“What!? How?! Xisuma is an Admin, he should be able to get rid of them! Not the other way around.”

“They took Dream too, I think he was the Admin of our server too,” George stated, choking on his next words, “Sapnap and I were unable to stop those monsters from taking him.” He sniffed a little, his eyes glistening in the rising sun.

“Oh love, it's going to be okay,” Stress hugged him.

Yellow thought about it, remembering what the creature had said, “Edgy is the Admin of our world.”

“But why would they take Bad and the others? They aren’t Admins,” George questioned, wiping his nose. Stress handed him a flowery kerchief, which he happily accepted.

“They showed leadership and rebellion,” Doc stated, “Those beasts are trying to leave us without leaders to take over our servers.”

“They tried to take you too, Yellow, but Scar stopped it,” Stress said.

“So what do we do about this, they are just going to be hunting us forever!” Yellow countered.

“We need a plan,” Scar said, “What do we have here that we can use?”

“Well, we have your magic crystals, Scar. We have our swords, and some of us can fight,” Yellow started.

“We have each other, we can easily outnumber one monster,” Stress added.

“But there has to be other people out in this world, right? Maybe we can find them?”

The group went silent, until Doc spoke up, “I have an idea.”

\-------------------------

Edgy wasn’t sure how long she had been in the obsidian-sealed room. After the beast had killed Yellow, it had taken her through a portal to what seemed to be the End, she wasn’t sure since she hadn’t been to the End in a while. She was thrown into the room and the door was shut behind her. All of her items had vanished, leaving her defenseless and useless to escape. There was only one other person in the room.

The man introduced himself as Dream. He was very strange to Edgy. Dream wore a lime-colored hoodie and green pants. He had a smiling mask that hid his face, blonde locks of hair sprouted out from behind it. He asked Edgy many questions revolving around two people named Sapnap and George, but she could not answer his questions.

They were stuck together for what seemed like a few hours until another person was tossed into the prison. He had introduced himself as Xisuma. He wore green armor and a dark gray helmet with a purple visor. He had a polite english accent and constantly tried to access a console on his arm, trying to reach people he called “the hermits”.

Xisuma couldn’t understand Edgy, she had tried to sign to him who she was, but he didn’t know her signs. He was more focused on fixing his communicator than trying to understand her.

That led Edgy to now. She was sitting on the dusty ground against the obsidian walls. Dream was trying to break the bars on the window, doing everything in his strength to tear them down. Xisuma was sitting in another corner of the room, scrolling through his wrist console, trying to make it work. Edgy just thought about where Yellow could be. She had to have respawned back at the house, she was probably trying to find her. Edgy was so scared when Yellow fell into the sand pitfall. She could only hope she was alright.

There was a commotion in the hall. Two of the creatures, whom Edgy heard them refer to themselves as “Hunters”, walked in the room with three people. They were all vastly different. One looked like a demon, the other looked like a zombie, and the other looked like a normal human girl. The Hunters threw them in the room and locked the door behind them.

“False! Cleo!” Xisuma exclaimed.

The two girls ran over to him. “Xisuma!” they both cried.

“What happened out there?” he asked.

“Those things were attacking Scar and Doc, so we tried to save them. I think they might have escaped with the others in our group,” the blond one called False stated.

Edgy turned to see Dream talk to the demon.

“Bad? What are you doing here?” Dream asked.

“I- I don’t know, I was trying to help some people against those monsters and I ended up here,” the one called Bad replied.

“Did you see George or Sapnap?” Dream questioned. Fear made his voice waver.

“George was part of the group I was trying to protect. But- I didn’t see Sapnap,” Bad responded. They continued discussing where their friends could be.

False was talking hastily to Xisuma. The zombie girl, Cleo, noticed Edgy and walked over to her.

“Who are you?” she asked.

Edgy tried to sign her name to Cleo, but she became confused.

“Can you not talk?” her british accent asked.

Edgy shook her head. She looked down defeated and noticed the dust in the corner. She bent down and spread the dust around, making it flat. Cleo bent down to join her. Edgy wrote out her name and then pointed to herself. It was faint, but legible.

“Your name is...Edgy?” Cleo asked.

Edgy nodded her head.

“Well hi Edgy, I’m Cleo. Over there is False and Bad.”

Edgy nodded and carefully smoothed out the dust again. She wrote out Yellow’s name and added a question mark at the end. She looked up at Cleo and pointed to her eyes.

“Have I seen Yellow?” Cleo asked.

Edgy nodded a bit too fast, making her head spin.

“Yes, I did see Yellow. She was in a group with us.”

Edgy’s eyes lit up. She smoothed out the dust again and wrote out ‘Safe?’

Cleo nodded, “The last time I saw her, she was helping others escape into the forest. Granted that she isn’t here, she must have gotten away.”

Edgy was ecstatic. Yellow was out there, and she was currently safe. She wished there was a way to talk to her, to let Yellow know where she was, but all she could do now was wait. Cleo sat down with Edgy, keeping her company, and telling her about her server, somewhere called ‘Hermitcraft’. Edgy sat and listened, intrigued in her stories and tales of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgy is adorable.
> 
> Thank you so much to the people that left comments on the last chapter!


	6. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true friend's silence hurts more than an enemies rough words.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Yellow asked Doc for the fourth time.

“Even I am having doubts now,” Scar added.

“Trust me, I know what I am doing,” Doc snapped back, clearly annoyed. He had gathered up the group’s communicators and was jerryrigging them together. “Since none of them work by themselves, I might be able to take parts from each of them to make a working one,” he had said. Doc also explained he made gadgets like this before with Scar in a place called Area 77.

_Whatever that means_ , Yellow thought.

The others had been tasked to gather resources, gathering unspoilable food and ores. Nearly each of them had a helmet and an iron sword. No one wanted to risk mining deeper to find diamonds since there was a high chance permadeath was on. Stress and George were working on crafting and smelting, while Scar had tried to figure out what each crystal did. Yellow filled in wherever someone needed help.

The communicator beeped to life in Doc’s hands, “Yes!”

The others rushed over to see what happened. Doc was scrolling through a page of people who were supposedly ‘active’ in the world. Most of the list had a !¡ next to the names, but a few names had an ᔑ.

“A bunch of the Hermits are here, and some other people too,” he continued scrolling and Yellow saw Edgy’s name.

“Edgy’s there!”

“So is Dream!” George added.

“Doc, try to contact Xisuma,” Scar said, pointing towards their name.

Doc scrolled to Xisuma’s name and pressed it. Opening the chat box, he typed in a simple message, asking if Xisuma was there. Everyone held their breath, hoping that the message would get to him. After several minutes, a text came through.

D̷̗̒͝o̶̟͓͌c̷͈͔̚ ̷͎̍i̶̳͊s̴̢̠̓ ̸̗̆t̶̠̿h̴͈̱͝ä̸̼̺́͘t̶͇̽ ̴̬̽͝y̴̥͝o̴̩̤̓̉ǘ̷͙

The message was strange and corrupted, but it could still be read. 

Doc replied, _‘Xisuma, where are you?’_

Minutes went by, until another message glitched through.

A̴͖̓ͅn̴̹͑̓ ̸̯̕o̷̭͂b̸̮͋s̷̹͐ͅi̶̦͚͂̑d̵̛̝̘͆i̴̙̺̾ả̶̰̫ṉ̸̨͒ ̸͙͌ř̵̰ͅo̷̳̍ò̵̧m̵̛̟̮̾ ̷̮̇Ì̶͔̟ ̶͜͝ẗ̵̗̈ḫ̵̘̍i̸̮͋n̵͈͉͒̋ḱ̷̢̲ ̴̢̒̂i̵̯̼͝n̶͚̈́̿ ̷̟̭̽t̵͋ͅh̸̥̥e̶̗͛͝ ̷̣̇͝E̵͎̺̒ñ̶̯̹d̶͈̂

“The End?” Scar asked, “How are we supposed to get there?”

“Can you ask if there is anyone with him?” Yellow asked, ignoring Scar’s question.

Doc obliged, _‘Is there anyone else with you?’_

Waiting for the next line of text to come through was painful. Everyone wanted to know if any of their friends were there, and if they were alright. Finally it came.

Y̸͔͊è̸͖͖s̸̪͎̽̕.̶̪̌ ̷̦̫̋̔F̸͖͊͘ą̷͈́l̶̹͠s̸̥̳̋̓é̸͉̟ ̸̣͊C̶̦̓̚l̴̲͇̍̕ė̶̮͚̃ò̵̘̝͝ ̸̝̔̚D̶̨̠̏r̶͉̃ḛ̴͌a̴̩̰͆m̴͉̌ ̷͇̎B̸̜̩͊̕a̴̤̓d̴̢̾ͅ ̶̪̿a̴̱͘ͅn̵̥̔d̴̩͚̈́͘ ̴̱̦͂E̸̡̾͑d̵̢̤̀̌g̷̦̥̐͝ÿ̷̤

A sigh of relief swept through the group. Yellow was glad Edgy was alright. She was also glad that Bad, False and Cleo were okay as well. Another text came through.

W̷͔͊̈́ȟ̷̡̄ó̷̱́ ̴̹̈́̇͜i̸͎͝š̴̹͈͗ ̸̝̱̆w̶̦͗ḯ̵͍̙t̶̫̋̃ẖ̵͎̍͆ ̸̡͛̀ỹ̵̞̯͝ö̷̙́̄ŭ̸̖̞

Doc replied, _‘Me, Scar, Stress, George, and Yellow.’_

Xisuma sent another message after a few minutes.

T̵͓͈͊h̴̻͐è̶͔̲r̶̥̍e̵̪͍̎ ̵͓̝̆a̴̧͂̋r̴̫͝e̷̫̋͊ͅ ̸̡̾o̷̘̞̽t̶̳̂̽h̵͕̮͛̔e̸͙͂r̶̢̒̍s̴͖̋ ̷̝͚̔̎o̶̡͛u̵̺̮͂̓t̴̡̓ ̵̘͌ţ̴̥̓̍h̷̡̪̓e̵̻͔̿͠r̴̜̒e̶̘̒͝ ̶͔̔̚ỹ̸̭ǫ̷͂u̵̦͋͘ ̸̺̎̍n̷̹̉̒e̷̜͌̋ę̵͉̏d̶͓͆ ̴̟̼̾t̷̬̪̿o̵͎̾ ̵̢̓f̶̬̮̅͠i̷̫̺͐̕n̵̗̾d̴̢̅

Doc sent through yet another message, _‘Yes, we can see the other names. But the world is large and vast. Also the creatures are hunting us. It is hard to find others’_

The group waited for a reply, but the screen started glitching. Doc smacked the side of the device, uttering a small curse before the screen returned to normal. When the message finally came, it sent a chill of cold fear through Yellow’s heart.

**Ț̶̨̢͕̬̼̬̻̦̺̟͓͚̲̖̱̺̫͎̖͚̟̤̪̊͐͑̈̂͒̃̐̈́ḧ̶͚͖̥̣́̇͒̐͒̐̏̉̂́̒͂̾̕͘͝ę̸̰̭͎͉̹̰̱̹͓̱̮̭̂̃̾̿̅ͅ ̶̧̧̘͎̫̖̖̖͕͔̠̹̪̖̯̠͖̝̱̣̹̤̥̰͇͔̲͒̏̑̈́̐̌̀̑̔̽̌͋̇̚̕͝͠Ḩ̷̧̛̱̹̱̯̹̗̯̙̞̫̠̥̳̖̔̑͋̒̆̓̈̆̍̊̓́͘ư̴̡̨̼͙̘̗̋͗̋̓̾̏͌̎̓̏̅̃͑̓̈́̐̌͋̋͑͜ͅn̶̨̧̼͈̝̰̹͚̝̙̤̬̝̠͍̠̞͇͍͚̹̮̻̯̥͚̮̈̊̽̌̎̈́̈͂̇͘ͅt̷̨̠̳̮̦̺̘̘͉̀̓̈́̂͛͐̏͜͜͜ȇ̶̡̩̖̪͕̙͓̲͍͇̖̥͉̻̦̈́̋͑̄͛͌̾̉͑̒͑̀͋͊̎̂̕͝ŕ̷̺̙̘̞̣̱͉̜̹̙̳͇͍̞̅̋s̵͍̮̱̞͔͔͉̜̞͈̿̒̊̄̋͜ͅ ̵̨̜̳̖̻̦̋̿͜͝w̷͙̯̳̹̱̫̣̪̬̻͚̯͔͔͑̌̐̽̔̐̾̈̊̓̇̑͐̌̓̐̿̔͗͆̀̾͐͗̿͋̕͜͜͝į̷̡̜͎̱̭͇̺̫͙͕̩̟͐̈͊͒͆͑̊̋̏̅͆̓͐̓̏̇͑̾͊̃͐͊̕̚͘͝͠l̸̨̟̝̠̦̖̫̺͎̯͔͖̟͚̬̺̦͕̤͎̘̗͈͗̋̈́̈̎͒́͆̾̓̿̑̍̎͂͌͆̕͘͘͝ͅl̸̨̡̨̧̛̮̬̞̱̫̤̪̹̙̼͖̹̱͕̰̦̙͈͖̺͔͐͗̓̃̈̒̈́̋̆̆͆̍̌̽̔̋̿͊͆̑̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̛̛̭̫͚͌̒̎͑̉̎͐̋͆̿͊̓̆̇́͌̏͘͝f̴͕̘̝̩̊̿̊̆́̚͝î̵̢̨̛̹̩̟͖̳̻͍͇̖̦͖̞͓̺̺̝̘̦͒̄̎̆̒̂̏͆͑̃̈͌̽̓̉̀̉̇̏̏̂̕͘̕n̷̨̜̹̪̱̲̦̱̜͉̻̜̭̩͚͇̞̘͚̫̞͓̗̘͊̏̾̄̊͊̓̉̑͗̏̐̀̓̈́̓̊̆̃̒̏̍̆̆̕͘͝͝ͅͅd̶̛͙̮̤͛̈̋͐̾̍̐̋͐͑̿̊̄͆͒͘͘͝͝ ̵̧͈̪̤̳̹͚̈́̔́̄̂̽̑̇̅̍̿̿̅͋̏̂̄͘͘a̸̧͎̗͚͂̉͊̓͐̅͋l̴̢̼͚̠̠̗̤̱̱̼͍͋̋̎̕l̶̛̛̺̻͈̮͉̤̯͉̟̰̥̙̼̣̂̅̐̎̄͂̒͆̌́̄͐̀͌͘͘͠͝ ̴̼̗̯̦͎̜̱̦̈͗͐̿̉̈̐ǫ̶̧͉̞͔̦͕͔̬̊̏̇̿̅͒̓̅͒̅̽͛͗̏̊̆͑̆̋̋̇̑̇̈͒̈́̕f̶̮̞̝̅ͅ ̸̡̱̠̭͈̫̪͇͉̞͎̳̮̜̏̋͂̈́͗̂͐͝ỷ̷̡͉̼̫̰̬̪̝̼̝̖̩̹̣͓̦̯͉͐̌͗̄̓͒̓͗̔̽̿͊̄̓̊̋̾̀̌̚͝ǫ̶̖̬̞̫̠̟̮̼̰̥̮͙̩͈̹̬̳͕̜̤̗͚̙̾͛̅̕͜͠ư̴̧͕̦̘̮̺̟̪̘̭̭̖͍̗̩̥̰̖͈̺̩̯̗͉͒͂͒̃̔̽̌̽͆̀͐͑͘**

________________________

Edgy was talking to Cleo when Xisuma yelped. The others rushed over to see what it was. Somehow, one of the outsiders had made contact with Xisuma on his console. It was jumbled, but they could make it out. It was a message from someone called ‘Doc’. Cleo, False, and Xisuma seemed to know who that was, but the rest of the group didn’t. Everyone held their breath to see who was with him. Finally the message came through.

M̵̧̮̆ẽ̴̹ ̸̤͐̓S̸̰̗̆c̵̦̓̉à̸̛͙̤r̵̰̳͐̉ ̵̗̲̎̃S̸̛͈̃t̶͍̃r̵̤̒͝e̸̥̼̒s̶̤̣̎͊s̵͍̦̅ ̴̬̒̃Ġ̸͖̳e̵̮͌́ő̵̡̗̋r̵͍̃̐ǧ̶͙̅ẻ̴͈ ̸͔̙̈́̂a̵̡̖̾n̵͔̄d̸͕͂ ̵͙̓͜Y̶̩̣̍̐e̵̟͠͠l̸̺̂͘ͅl̷̠̘o̵͚͍̽̄w̸̛̳͆

Dream was the one who was the most excited, “George is okay!”

Edgy silently cheered. What Cleo said was right; Yellow was safe and with others.

“Skeppy is still out there somewhere, and Sapnap too,” Bad said.

“Not to mention the other hermits,” False added.

Xisuma started typing a message and quickly sent it, _‘There are others you need to find’_

The others held their breath as they waited. Finally, the letters glitched through.

Y̶͈̗͈̾e̶̱̼͗̈s̷͉̦͐,̷̞̦̀ ̴͇̻̠̓̓w̷̢͈͗̚e̸̲͌ ̷͍͎͇͗c̴͙̓͐a̵̭͔n̸̼͚͋̉ ̵̡̨͐̔ṣ̶͙̩̎̇ē̶̻̹͊ȅ̶̤̜̔̌ ̶̰̊̈̀ț̴̣̐͠h̶̢̓̋͛ê̵͓͎̯̍̃ ̵͉̪̭͠o̵̜͘t̴̻̹͓̃̏̾h̶̦̊̄ë̶̦̏͝r̵͕͎͘ ̴̘̄̾͒ṇ̵̢̘â̶͚̹̫m̶͔̪̻̎̿e̷̲̊̉s̶͍̣̩̃̈.̶̦̥̩͐͝ ̷̰̒́͋B̶̗̖̦̍ǘ̷̫̺͍̉͊t̷̹̉͑͆ ̷̧̬̲͝ţ̵̣̑ḩ̷̢͛̎ȩ̸̖̩̏ ̷̧͋͜w̵̰͍͛o̴̮̲̟̐r̶̯͇̠͂l̸̛͓̋ͅd̶͓̖̯͑ ̸̛̼̯̾̕ḯ̸͔̍̚ṣ̵̡́͆̅ ̵̤̦́l̷̫͖̠͆a̸̙̺̿͠͠ŕ̶̡̩g̶̦̉e̵͖͕͠ ̸̢̚a̵̪̲̔̄̀ͅn̶̖̠̘̍̑d̵͇̍͜ ̸̘̝̳͑̿̕v̶̛͉̬͐͜a̵̳͌̋̚͜s̸͔̲̕t̵̢̗̣̆̊.̵̡͈̘̕ ̷̛̝́͛A̴͚̼̾l̵͉̯̑s̵̤̞̠͌̈́̉ọ̵̻̖͛͐ ̴̣̐̋t̵̢͓͚̎͑ḥ̷̺͋̓͝ȩ̴̝̩͋͊͗ ̵̲͘c̵͓̔̈r̶̙̥͒͠ë̴̢̧̖̉a̵̼͖̋͌t̷̻̎̀ư̵͈̫͝ͅr̸̫͈̄̊e̷̩͇̱̾̚s̵̤͊ ̶͚̮̻̉̉a̸͉̔r̴̨̘̰̍̂e̵̬̓̏͑ ̸̣̬͛̚ḩ̷̯̲͂ü̵̯̖͖͒̆n̶̹̓̓̚t̶͕̹͐i̵͍̅̈́̇n̴̼̯̰̅̇g̵̙̀ ̴̻̩͓̈́ụ̵̫̒͛͠s̷̛̖̝̭.̷͎̇ ̵̹͗͜I̶̢̪̦̍̓t̸̟̑ ̸̡͌͊i̴̖̽s̸͕̤̽̃ ̷̼̰̝͒͋͊h̶͍̝̎̑̎a̸̢͕̚r̶̡̘̲̃̒̓ḏ̵̝ ̸̙͝ṯ̶̢͓̏ŏ̶͓̎ ̸͎̊̂f̸̼̤̰̌̇̋i̸̡͑͋͜ņ̵̐d̸͓̫̠ ̴̻͖͙͗͝ỏ̸̙̺ͅt̶̝́̈́̈́h̷̜̰͑̾ę̵͈͉̊r̶͉͓͊s̴̢̤͑

Xisuma was about to respond, when three Hunters barged in through the door, weapons drawn. Cleo didn’t manage to get out of the way in time, and the Hunters sent her flying. She hit the wall hard and crumbled to the ground unmoving, a pained expression painted on her face. 

One Hunter went over to Xisuma and grabbed him by his arm, lifting him off the ground. Xisuma squirmed in their grasp, placing a decent kick on the foe’s chest, but nothing came of it. Bad and Dream tried to free Xisuma, but the other Hunters held their weapons towards them, pinning them back from helping. Edgy stayed in the corner that she had rushed over to, a bystander to the chaos. The lead Hunter ripped Xisuma’s console off his arm and crushed it in their hand, pieces of plastic and wiring falling to the floor. They released Xisuma and silently left the room as if nothing happened.

As soon as they were gone, Edgy rushed over to Cleo, her big eyes trying to ask if she was alright. Edgy hated the fact that she couldn’t ask if she was okay. False came over and comforted her, softly whispering. She was unconscious, probably from hitting the wall so hard, but she was still breathing steady, her face relaxing as she fell into a sleeping state. Bad and Dream went to Xisuma who was holding his arm where his console was before. Everyone seemed unscathed by the Hunters except for Cleo. False and Edgy sat by Cleo’s side, waiting for her to wake up and someone to rescue them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter, but trust me it's getting better...and longer...and even longer...
> 
> The plot is stirring and the characters are awakening, soon the time will come for them to shine.


	7. Growing Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their failed attempt at talking to their trapped friends, the group splits up to find the other people that were sent to this strange world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A long(er) chapter? OooOOooOooo

Doc threw the communicator down and smashed it into many pieces, stepping on it to crunch it into the ground.

“Doc! Why did you do that!” Scar bent down to try and fix the now-broken machine.

“That last message was from the ‘Hunters’ as they call themselves. I don’t want them tracking that and finding us,” his german accent was hinted with a twinge of worry.

“But that also had all the names of people in this world,” George said.

“We will just have to find them without the communicator. It can’t be that hard, can it?” Stress asked.

“We should split into groups and spread out around the area. No one should be alone with those Hunters out there,” Scar suggested.

The group decided to split in two, with Yellow and Scar in one group while Doc, Stress, and George were in the other group. They used the sun to calculate the best path to go on to cover the most ground. Scar and Yellow set out North, while the others went Southeast, since they originally spawned in the West and South. They would meet back at the small grove by nightfall.

Scar and Yellow started their trek, staying in the forest rather than on the plains to hide better. The oak and birch trees gave wonderful shade from the blistering sun. For a few hours, they walked around, trying to attract the attention of everything except the Hunters.

“What if the Hunters only come out at night?” Scar asked.

“I don’t know, they might. It would make sense since monsters come out at night and hide during the day,” Yellow replied.

“Yeah, I was also thinking-”

Yellow shushed him. There was a rustling in the trees. A few leaves fell to the ground. She drew her sword and Scar pulled out a red crystal.

“Whoever is out there, we don't want to hurt you!” Yellow called out.

“Unless you’re a Hunter, then we will attack you!” Scar added.

Yellow rolled her eyes. They stood back to back waiting for an answer. The rustling grew louder and a man dropped down from the top of the trees with a slight grunt. He appeared unarmed. He had dark, shaggy hair. A white shirt with a flame on it covered a second black shirt. He had black pants and checkered shoes. A white bandana was tied in his hair.

Yellow lowered her sword a little, “Hi. Um- I’m Yellow, and this is Scar.”

“I’m Sapnap,” he said.

“Sapnap?” Yellow turned to Scar, “Didn’t George say that name?”

“I think so,” Scar replied.

“Wait, George?” Sapnap looked a bit panicked. He looked up in the trees, “Guys don’t attack them-”

“Blood for the Blood god!!!!”

“Hnyaaaaaaa!!!”

Two people suddenly tackled Yellow and Scar to the ground. His red crystal flew from his hands far into the brush. Yellow’s sword was pinned to the ground by a blue tennis shoe. She could feel a blade pointed at the back of her neck.

“Techno! Skeppy! I said don’t attack them.”

“Wait- Skeppy?” Yellow asked.

“Yeah that’s me,” a voice said. After a hesitant moment the weight lifted from her back and she turned to see him. He had fluffy dark brown hair and a light blue hoodie with a goofy face on the hood. His skin was a light tan color and his eyes were like diamonds. His sword was still pointed towards her.

The other figure was much different. He was very pig-like and a crown sat upon his head. A long, red cloak wrapped around him. He had an aura of royalty about him. She assumed this was Techno, as Sapnap called him.

“How do you know me?” Skeppy asked Yellow a bit defensively.

“I grouped with Bad for a few days and all he talked about was finding you.”

“Wait, Bad is here? Where is he?” Skeppy looked behind her, lowering his sword.

“He’s-”, Yellow struggled to find the right words, “He’s gone. The Hunters took him, but as far as we know he’s safe.” She sheathed her weapon.

“Oh,” Skeppy looked down at his sword.

Scar glanced up at the sky, “We should go back, the sun will be setting soon. Night will fall in less than an hour.”

“Hold on, I’m not going anywhere with you people,” the pig king said. He had yet to put his sword away.

“Our group split up to find the other people trapped here, and we need to be back at the meeting spot by nightfall,” Scar explained, “We’re safer in numbers against those monsters.”

“I can defend myself, I don’t need you to slow me down,” Techno replied. There was little emotion in his voice. He didn’t seem to care.

Yellow was a bit annoyed, “Well, we are going back. Whether you want to come or not is your choice,” she turned to Scar, “Come on.”

Yellow started walking back in the direction they came from, Scar rushing to catch up to her. Sapnap and Skeppy exchanged a glance before following them. Techno rolled his eyes and started walking the other way. No one saw him hesitate before disappearing into the dense brush.

“You didn’t have to be so harsh,” Scar said.

“He didn’t have to be so rude! We have people missing that need to be rescued! He should think about other people’s feelings too.”

Scar appeared to have wanted to say something, but thought better of it. 

“He’s like that sometimes,” Sapnap said, “He’s not always personable.”

Yellow chose not to respond and tried to cool her anger. The group walked through the forest, the only sounds heard were crunching footsteps and leaves blowing. The sun was setting quickly, Yellow only hoped that the other group made it back, maybe with more people too.

By the time the group made it back to the grove, the sunlight was nearly gone. They squeezed through the bushes and were greeted with the blades of swords.

“Woah! Guys it's just us,” Yellow said. Doc and George put down their swords and let them into the clearing.

“SAPNAP!” George screeched. He dropped his sword and nearly tackled his friend with a hug. Both looked more than happy to see each other. Scar ran over to where the new recruits that Doc’s team brought back were. Stress and Doc were already chatting with them. Skeppy stayed next to Yellow, apparently having no one to talk to.

“Joe! Tango!” Scar excitedly greeted them. 

Both were vastly different. Joe had scruffy brown hair, a pair of glasses and a blue shirt with an @ symbol on it. Tango had blond hair and deep red eyes. He wore a gray and red jacket with maroon pants and dark boots.

Doc walked over to Yellow and Skeppy, “This isn’t everyone. There were more people on the list.”

“Someone didn’t want to join us, so subtract one from the total,” Yellow replied.

“Why wouldn’t they want to join us? They would rather be alone?”

“He said we would ‘slow him down’,” Yellow stated, “He was very adamant about it too.”

“His loss then.”

The bushes started moving near them. The trio drew their swords. The others in the clearing took notice and hushed their conversation, looking over towards the noise.

“Techno? Is that you?” Skeppy called out.

“Yeah it’s me,” Techno answered peeking through the brush into the clearing, “Figured you would need me.” He walked through the clearing, ignoring all the stares directed towards him. The bushes rustled some more, turning Yellow’s attention back to them.

“Did you bring someone with you?” Doc questioned the pig, looking back at him.

“Nice of you to think I have friends,” Techno replied, when Doc didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, Techno spoke again, “No, I didn’t bring anyone.”

“If you didn't bring anyone, then-”

The bushes parted to reveal a tall, dark figure. Yellow held her sword up, panic flowed through her body.

The Hunters had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I got Techno's attitude right or not, I don't really watch him much and the amount that I watched--ya know its just hard to write his attitude. But more friends! Haha I'm adding way too many characters.
> 
> Also epic cliffhanger :D


	8. Counterparts and the Watchers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter!
> 
> I think I'm going to stop adding chapter summaries, cause, well, I don't want to give anything away...the chapter names do enough of that.

Edgy didn’t know how long she had been sitting with Cleo. False sat by her side as well, Cleo’s head laid in her lap, stroking her hand through her bright orange locks. The Hunters had come back and gave the group some bread, but it wasn’t nearly enough. They didn’t seem to care about their well being. Edgy denied her portion of food. Since she was a wither skeleton, she could go without food many days longer than the others could. They made sure to save some food for Cleo, unsure of when she would wake up.

Edgy was staring at the door when it opened with two more prisoners. The Hunters tossed them in the center of the room and left them. The two men looked almost identical. Both were dressed in fine armor, different than any armor Edgy had ever seen, but one was darker than the other. One had blue eyes, while the other had red.

“Wels?” Xisuma asked.

“Xisuma? I thought you were dead,” the lighter one said.

“Not dead, just trapped,” he nonchalantly stated, “but if your Wels, then who is-”

“Ugh, get off me!” the darker one pushed Wels off of him.

“That would be Hels,” Wels said, picking himself up off the floor.

“This is all your fault! If you were a better fighter then we wouldn’t be here!”

“Well if you weren’t trying to steal from me, then you wouldn’t be here at all!”

Edgy watched the two argue. It was almost funny, even though they were all trapped in a small room. False got up, gently laying Cleo’s head down and walked over to the fighting twins.

“Alright, break it up,” she grabbed Hels and pulled him back. Xisuma grabbed Wels before he could follow.

“Let go of me!” Hels struggled in False’s arms, not getting anywhere.

“Fighting won’t get us anywhere,” Xisuma stated, guiding Wels back. He looked at Hels, “Don’t start anything. You're stuck with us for now. When we get back to Hermitcraft, I’ll find a way to deal with you. You’ve caused enough trouble.” False released Hels.

Hels just huffed and went to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. Edgy was a little confused. Hels seemed like an evil twin of Wels, but different? She struggled to wrap her head around it. While thinking, she didn’t notice she was staring.

“What are you looking at?!” Hels angrily shouted. Edgy quickly averted her eyes. False gave Hels a warning look and sat back down next to her, placing Cleo’s head back on her lap. She looked exhausted, figuring Edgy hadn’t seen her sleep since she arrived. Edgy tapped False on her shoulder. When she looked over, Edgy motioned with her hands to 'sleep’. 

False shook her head, “I can’t sleep. Too much is going on.”

Edgy wanted to force her, but she couldn’t tell False, since she didn’t understand her sign language. She motioned for her to sleep again, this time showing that she would watch Cleo.

“You don’t sleep either,” False countered.

Edgy shook her head.

“You-you don’t need sleep?”

Edgy nodded, glad that False could understand.

“Fine then, I'll take a nap. But you better wake me up if anything interesting happens,” she added. She hesitantly moved Cleo off of her, laying her jacket on the ground to act as a pillow. She shifted into the corner and closed her eyes, softly snoring within minutes.

Wels sat down near Xisuma, which was conveniently on the opposite side of the room from his evil counterpart. They started quietly talking. Edgy could see Hels watching them, rolling his eyes and sitting down against the wall. 

Not long after the group settled down, another prisoner was tossed in the room. He didn’t fall, however, he caught himself and rushed back to the door, narrowly missing his escape. He slammed his fist against the sealed door. False stirred but didn’t wake up. Edgy decided to let her sleep.

The figure cursed. He looked a lot like Xisuma, but his armor was red instead of green and purple. 

“Language!” Bad shouted at him. 

“Great, I have to deal with Hels and now you,” Xisuma grumbled from the corner. He stood up and walked over to his twin, “Don’t tell me you were on the server again.”

“Oh great, it's you,” the twin said, scowling, “And no, I wasn’t on your precious server. I was on my own. Those freaks came and took it over.”

Xisuma laughed a little, “Ex you're too funny. You have your own server? It would fall to ruins within the day if you were in control.”

“Watch your words, Suma. I will come back and destroy your pretty little server.”

“Then I’ll stop you, again.”

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. 

Wels got up, crossing over to the two, “Now, now. Let’s not fight. I believe someone once told me ‘fighting won’t get us anywhere’.”

Xisuma sighed, “Yes. That is true, Wels. You need to stop using my words against me.” Wels smiled. The Admin turned back to Ex, “Truce for now.”

“Agreed.”

“Maybe you can go talk to Hels, you two have a lot in common,” Xisuma snickered slightly as he walked back to his corner.

Ex sighed and went over to Hels, who promptly scooted away from Ex.

To Edgy at least, it seemed like Xisuma and Ex had a better relationship than Wels and Hels. Ex seemed to have some other emotion than hate, unlike Hels. All she knew was that things were going to get interesting if they were stuck here too much longer.

\---------------------------------

Yellow was terrified. A Hunter was standing right in front of her, and two others appeared from the other sides of the clearing, making everyone back into the center, drawing their swords. These Hunters were strange. A large set of purple wings were folded behind their backs and a mask covered their faces instead of helmets. They wore lilac robes instead of armor. Weirdest of all, they weren’t attacking and didn’t appear to have weapons. Yellow looked around the clearing at all the terrified faces. Stress and the ones without weapons were in the center of the group, protected by the fighters. One of the Hunters spoke.

_We have not come to cause violence._

“Really?” Doc sarcastically answered, “Whatcha gonna do then, pick flowers?”

_You misunderstand. We are not the Hunters._

“If you're not the Hunter’s then who- what are you?” Yellow boldly asked.

_We are the Watchers._

The name seemed familiar to Yellow, even though she had never seen or heard of the Watchers before. 

“Okay, you’re the Watchers, but why are you here? What do you want?” Doc asked.

_Allow me to explain: long ago, the Hunters were Watchers like us. A Watcher’s task was to guide and nurture servers, transitioning them through updates and gifting them Admins. But greed corrupted some of them. They didn’t want to let the servers be free to do as they willed. They wanted to control the servers themselves. The few remaining Watchers wish to return the servers to the state that they were in before, with Admins and Players controlling their world. Seeing that you don’t belong here, we wish to return you to your respective servers._

“That’s nice and all, but our friends are still missing. And, don’t take this wrong, but we _really_ don’t trust you,” Yellow said.

_We understand you might be hesitant to trust us, as you have every reason to, but we are the only beings who can reach your companions in the End. In a trusting manor, we came here unarmed and we will not harm you. But be warned; the Hunters are searching this land. They will eventually find you, and then even we cannot save you._

Yellow pondered the thought of working with them, “You said you wouldn’t attack us, right?”

_That is correct._

Yellow hesitated before continuing, “Then give us a moment to discuss.”

_As you wish._

She turned and Doc hesitantly followed, glaring at the otherworldly beings before joining the circle of people.

“So, what do you guys think?” Yellow asked the wide-eyed group.

“I think it’s the only chance we have at saving our friends,” Tango spoke up.

“Could be a trap,” Techno added.

“Techno is right, how can we trust them?” Skeppy added.

“Maybe we just ask them,” she walked over to the Watcher and looked up at them, “How can we trust you? Can you prove yourself trustworthy?”

_I can show you your missing friends, but for that you must trust me to teleport you to them._

“Just me?”

_Yes. My magic does not allow for multiple Players._

Yellow thought about it. She turned to the group, “If I’m not back by midnight, then don’t trust them,” she looked back to the Watcher, “That’s enough time, right?”

_Of course._

“Yellow are you sure?” Scar asked, walking up to her.

“We won’t know if we can trust them until I go,” she replied.

_If you are willing to go, then we must do so now._

Yellow nodded. The Watcher held out their hand for Yellow to grab.

_Take hold my hand, and my magic will teleport us. Your friends won’t be able to see us, but you will be able to see them._

She took a deep breath, “Okay, I’m ready.” She grabbed their hand. The Watcher closed their wings around her, purple waves floating over her eyes. It made her feel like she was traveling to the Nether. One moment she was there, the next moment she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 kudos and 420 hits! Holy cheese and crackers this has taken off more than I ever hoped it would. I'm so glad that people actually enjoy my story! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves a comment, I love reading through them and they really make my day.
> 
> Also...how long are you guys willing to wait for the next chapter? I want a ballpark for when I should release them so people don't lose interest. (for example, if I waited a week to post, would you guys wait on that, or move on?)
> 
> Extra Kudos to 'A person' for leaving the most comments on my chapters :D


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter in half due to the sheer length of it...but next chapter will have some action
> 
> For now, enjoy this flufffffff

Yellow and the Watcher appeared in a dark room, every wall covered in obsidian. Many people were in the room, and Yellow had to refrain herself from running over to Edgy. She saw Bad, Cleo and False as well, though Cleo didn’t look good. She was laying next to Edgy on the ground, the wither skeleton watching over her. False was sleeping in the corner next to her. Bad was talking to a man in a green hoodie and a smiling mask. Yellow counted five others, totalling to 9 people. They all seemed to be okay for the time being.

Yellow tried to speak to the Watcher, but no words came from her mouth.

_While we are here, you must speak with your thoughts. Since we are not in the physical realm, sound does not work here._

Yellow did as the Watcher said.

_They all seem ok, except for Cleo._

_I was watching when she was injured. You communicated to the one called XisumaVoid and the Hunters could sense it. They came and destroyed the console on his wrist, severing any connection to your group. ZombieCleo was in their way, so she was hurt._

_You couldn’t do anything to stop it?_

_If I would have interfered, I would have been killed._

Yellow glance around the room, _Why are there two of them?_ she asked. Xisuma had someone that was duplicate to him and another person, who looked like a knight, had a double as well.

_An unexpected glitch in the update. Two of the Players accidentally created a duplicate of themselves. Neither the Watchers or the Hunters created them, so we call them glitches. Most are evil and try to destroy everything, but some can change._

The Watcher looked down at Yellow.

_My magic is running out. You have seen your friends, now it is time to leave._

_We can’t do anything to help them?_

_If I attempt to do anything, the Hunters will be immediately alerted to my presence. Then surely we would both perish._

Yellow was devastated. Edgy was right there. Everyone was just within reach, but she couldn’t help them, couldn’t free them.

_Fine. Let’s go._

_As you wish._

The purple effect surrounded her again. This time, it made her a bit nauseous. The swirling soon ended and Yellow dizzily fell on the ground.

“Yellow! You alright?” Scar ran over to her with Doc and George.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she stood back up with the help of George, “I saw them. All of the people trapped.”

“Who was there?” people rushed around her, asking so many questions Yellow couldn’t even count. Doc pushed them back.

“Give her some space,” he growled. Everyone backed up a few feet. No one wanted to be near an angry Doc.

“I don’t know all of their names, but-”

_If I may interrupt, I can give you the names of the people there._

“Uh, yeah go for it,” Yellow answered.

_The Players trapped in the End are as follows; Dream, XisumaVoid, EdgySquidii, ZombieCleo, FalseSymmetry, Badboyhalo, Welsknight, Helsknight, and EvilXisuma._

Doc scowled when the Watcher said the last two names. Other people smiled when they heard their friends' names.

“Is there anyone else left out in the world that isn't here?” Scar asked, ignoring Doc’s angered expression.

The Watcher stood still for a moment, thinking and searching.

_Not anymore._

“What do you mean by ‘not anymore’,” Doc asked, an edge to his voice.

_They were just captured by the Hunters._

“What! Who?” asked Tango.

_Grian, A6d, and MumboJumbo._

\---------------

Edgy jumped when the door opened yet again. The Hunters brought in three more people. She tapped False on the shoulder to wake her up. She awoke almost instantly, as if she hadn’t been sleeping. Just as they always do, the Hunters tossed the new group in and left without a word.

“Hey! You can’t just leave us in here!” one yelled in a dense french accent. He was wearing nearly all black, a dark sweatshirt and sweatpants. He had a bandana around his head. Light gray eyes were his sightline.

“A6d!” Bad exclaimed. He got up and greeted his friend, “Are you okay? Did you see Skeppy?”

“Bad? No I haven’t. Where are we?,” the conversation began to fade as Bad led the newcomer over to the corner Dream was in.

“Mumbo! Grian!” False greeted them. 

The one False called Mumbo, was very tall. He was dressed in a dress shirt and dark red tie with black slacks and dress shoes. Red dust, Edgy assumed it was redstone, covered nearly every part of him. A mustache covered part of his face, while dark curls covered the rest of his head. He had bright eyes full of wonder and creativity. 

Grian, on the other hand, was short. He probably only came up to Edgy’s shoulder. He wore a red sweater and gray sweatpants. His head was covered in dirty-blond locks of hair. He had a golden gauntlet on one of his hands.

“False, Xisuma, Wels?” Mumbo asked, glancing around. His eyes landed on Cleo and Edgy, “Is Cleo alright? Are all of you alright?”

Edgy nodded, False explained it more, “The Hunters came in and attacked Xisuma. Cleo was in the way, so they threw her out of their path. She hit the wall pretty hard, so she’s been unconscious for a few hours.”

“Where are we?” Grian questioned, looking around the small enclosure.

“I’m almost certain we are in the End,” Xisuma replied, holding his arm where his console used to be. Only stray wiring and plastic pieces remained.

“Your console!” Mumbo said.

“Yes, my console. They destroyed it. But I was able to contact Doc just before-hand,” Xisuma explained. Mumbo looked as if he had more questions, but Grian interrupted him.

Grian looked over to where Ex and Hels were, “What are they doing here?”

“The same thing you are, loser!” Hels chided. Ex just turned away, muttering something to himself.

Xisuma rolled his eyes, “Ignore my brother and the other pest. We have a temporary truce since we are all stuck here.”

Grian nodded and he and Mumbo sat down near the group of ‘Hermits’. The room was beginning to get uncomfortably full. Nearly everyone was shoulder to shoulder, minus the two evil imposters who no one seemed to like.

Cleo shifted on the ground and grumbled. Edgy scooted in front of her and False helped her sit up.

“Cleo! You're awake!” False’s excited cry echoed through the room.

“Yeah, False I’m…I’m alright. I think,” Cleo rubbed the back of her head and looked around the room. “There’s a lot more people in here than I remember.”

False quietly comforted Cleo as she gained her bearings back. Edgy felt a bit left out since she couldn’t exactly comfort her with words, but she still sat next to Cleo with happiness in her eyes. It was enough for Cleo. She gave Edgy a hug. At that moment, everything felt right. Everything felt like it was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww happy ending...
> 
> would be a shame if, something bad were to... _occur_......
> 
> ***Hides in the corner***


	10. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags a little, but not too much. Keep a lookout on those as I am still writing the story and they are bound to change.
> 
> Also, the Pigstep FlyxTheKid remix is my new jam I've listened to it for hours now

The happiness lasted for only a few moments before everything came crashing down. 

Five Hunters barged into the room, each bearing a shimmering staff. One walked up to Edgy and roughly grabbed her arm. The others approached Dream, Xisuma, Ex, and A6d. She struggled, pulling on her arm. False stood and tried to pull Edgy’s arm back as well. The Hunter pushed False to the ground and pointed its staff towards her. Edgy pleaded for False to stay down. She didn’t want anyone else getting hurt. 

The Hunter lifted Edgy off the ground, which gave her the opportunity to swing and kick the Hunter in the chest. Her attack did nothing against the beast, it merely continued with its task. It started taking her towards the door. She struggled. Edgy didn’t know where she was being taken. She could see A6d was already leaving the room, while Xisuma was fighting to get free with the help of Wels and Mumbo. Bad appeared as if he wanted to help Dream, but he was up against the wall with a Hunter’s weapon at his chest. Ex was struggling to release himself from the Hunter’s grip, Hels didn’t do anything to stop them, seemingly enjoying Ex’s struggles.

She was taken out into the hall, hearing the loud complaints of the others slowly getting quieter as she got farther away from the prison room. 

“Xisuma!”

“Dream! A6d!”

“Edgy!”

As she was taken down the hallway, she saw many more Hunters, each bearing a weapon menacingly. Edgy felt small in the large Hunter’s grip. They turned down a hallway, which led to a door. A Hunter stood outside the door, apparently waiting on them. They opened the door, which revealed another obsidian room. It was smaller, but large enough to hold the five captives. Each Hunter released their captive into the room and left.

There was absolutely nothing in the room, not even a window. When the door shut, there was no indication that a door was ever there. A light illuminated the prison from an unseen location.

“Great. Just great,” Dream said pacing around the room.

“I wonder why they would move us here,” Xisuma asked no one.

“We’re the Admins,” Ex replied, “or at least I know you and I are.”

“Wait, you’re actually an Admin? You run your own server?” Xisuma questioned.

“Don’t act so surprised, brother. Part of you has rubbed off on me whether I like it or not.” Ex scoffed. He almost sounded a little hurt.

“Are you all Admins too?” Xisuma asked the rest of the group.

Edgy nodded her head and the others answered as well. She knew she was an Admin, but she had not used her powers since Yellow joined her world. Yellow always strived to work hard for what she wanted, and Edgy didn’t want to disappoint her by making it easy.

“Uhm, can any of you access your abilities?” A6d asked.

Edgy felt within her. Her power was there, but...it was distant. She tried to fly, but to no avail. She couldn’t even summon items or go Creative. The others seemed to be having the same problems.

“I can’t do anything,” Dream said, defeated.

The others agreed with him. It was silent in the room for a few moments.

Then Edgy had an idea. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain it, but she was sure it was going to work. She waved her hands to get the others attention.

“What is it?” Dream asked.

Edgy started signing, but Dream rolled his eyes.

“Not this again,” he sighed, “We can’t understand you.”

“Seriously?” Ex asked, pushing himself in front of Dream. He turned towards Edgy, “Start signing again.”

Edgy was a bit intimidated by Ex, but she started signing out her plan again. He watched her hands carefully.

“She wants us to combine our powers to try and summon an object, specifically a pickaxe to break out of here,” he explained, interpreting Edgy perfectly to her surprise.

“How can you understand her?” Xisuma asked.

“Well, while I was _banished_ ,” he directed towards Xisuma, “I learned a few different languages, including sign.”

“I mean, it’s worth a try,” A6d said.

Edgy started signing again, happy that someone could understand her.

“She says that we should stand in a circle, combining all of our powers in one area and on one object,” Ex translated.

“We should probably try to summon a diamond pickaxe to break the obsidian,” A6d suggested, “It might be easier than netherite.”

Edgy nodded and the group formed into a circle. Each of them outstretched a hand. Edgy summoned the power from within her. It was weak, but hopefully combining with the others could successfully summon the tool. She flexed her hand, digging deep inside of her unused power. A small orb appeared in the center of the group. It was glowing brightly, forming into a pickaxe shape. The diamond blade started to gain color, the rough wood gaining texture. It stopped shimmering and fell to the floor with a clank.

Edgy took a step back feeling dizzy and drained. She hadn’t used her powers in years, much less of that quantity. Dream fell to his knees, a hand on his head. A6d took a wider stance to balance himself. Clearly, using that much power wasn’t making anyone feel good. Xisuma shook his head and bent down to pick up the newly-summoned item.

“It actually worked!” Xisuma exclaimed.

“Of course it did,” Ex said, snatching the pickaxe from Xisuma’s hand, “Don’t stand there gawking, start breaking out.” He walked over to the wall and started mining at the obsidian.

No one could really help him, so the others just watched in silence. Ex worked at the block, mining away at the dark stone. He had nearly removed all of the block when another took its place. 

“What the-” Ex started to say before the pickaxe started glowing in his hand. He dropped in and grabbed his hand in pain. The pickaxe disappeared into purple sparks.

_**Quite impressive.** _

Edgy looked around the room to find where the voice was coming from, but she didn’t see anyone. Dream and A6d were doing similar while Xisuma looked at Ex’s hand. Ex pulled away from him, clearly not wanting any aid.

The outline of a figure started to appear in the center of the room. It shimmered purple and dark sparks shot out. Everyone backed away to the walls. The Hunter’s armor started appearing and soon the entire Hunter had fully formed in the room.

_**But alas, we can not allow you to leave.** _

“Why are you holding us here?” Xisuma questioned.

_**It is difficult to control a server without its Admin in our possession.**_

“Why are you controlling our servers?” Dream demanded.

_**You should have never been in control. Admins are much too irresponsible to run a server.**_

“We were made Admins for a reason, obviously we are responsible enough,” A6d countered.

_**The Watchers were the ones who gave you your power. They are just as irresponsible as you are. Mere Players should have never been given Admin abilities, therefore, we are removing them.**_

The beast paused for a moment, seeming letting the information sink in.

“Oh you are not taking this away from me,” Ex said defensively. He was very angry, his voice breaking up ever so slightly through the speakers of his helmet.

_**Ah yes, EvilXisuma, you are quite different. Not only will your power be revoked, but you will be destroyed. The same fate will come to Helsknight.**_

“What!?” Ex cried out, unable to hide his emotions anymore.

“Hold on a second, you're not going to destroy anyone,” Xisuma jumped in, taking a step forward.

The Hunter summoned their blade and pointed it at Xisuma. It was pushed ever so slightly to Xisuma’s chestplate, leaving a small indention. He stepped back against the wall. Edgy backed away from the now-armed Hunter as well.

_**Enough! EvilXisuma and Helsknight will be terminated when we locate the last Admin. Now…**_

An aura flowed around the beast’s hand. Dream suddenly started floating in the magic, his arms pinned to his side. He was brought face to face with the Ender-being.

_**You know the last Admin. Your worlds are linked. Now tell me, Dream...**_

_**Where is Technoblade?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha drama go brrrrrrr
> 
>  _ **It's only going to get worse...**_ wait who wrote that


	11. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooOoooOooo it's getting good now... this is probably one of my favorite chapters.
> 
> Thank you all for 600 hits!

With the news of the last Players being captured by the Hunters, the Watchers decided that the group needed to strike soon.

_The Hunters have captured nearly all of the server Admins, they will soon revoke their power and your servers will fall without their power and leadership._

“Nearly?” Yellow asked, “Does that mean there is an Admin here?”

The Watcher tilted their head slightly, as if they were confused.

_I thought it was known that an Admin was present._

The other Watchers joined the leader. One of the other Watchers stepped forwards.

_The Admin here is hiding their identity, they don’t want to be discovered._

George looked up at the Watcher, “Can you give us a hint? You won’t technically be telling us who they are.”

The Watchers quietly convened in a language Yellow didn’t understand.

The leader turned back to them.

_I will tell you a riddle. The answer to the riddle is the Admin’s identity._

“I guess we can work with that,” Doc stated.

The Watcher revealed the riddle.

_Keeping hidden, this Admin is_

_Hiding under layers of arrogance and tough skin_

_Who is this Admin? Who may they be?_

_The answer lies with the immortal Blood King_

The group stood silent, all thinking. The Watchers stood waiting, until Sapnap spoke up almost immediately, his hand on his head.

“I know who it is.”

_Do you wish to submit an answer to the riddle?_

“Yeah,” Sapnap answered. He turned and pointed, “It’s Techno.”

_You are correct._

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention that,” Techno nonchalantly stated, “I’m an Admin.” He held up his hands and waved them sarcastically.

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Doc asked, approaching Techno.

“What if I don’t want a bunch of random kids knowing that I’m an Admin?”

“We’re not children,” George said defensively.

_By doing this, Technoblade, you have inadvertently pinpointed our location. You should have informed these Players so they knew the risk._

Yellow thought about it, “That’s why you didn’t want to come with us.”

“I-,” Techno began to speak, “That could have been a reason. I didn’t want to endanger anyone, but it is almost inevitable to avoid the Hunters now. It’s better if I’m here helping you than leaving you to get captured or something.”

_If I may intervene, we should leave. Technoblade has been in the same area for far too long. The Hunters will be closing in soon._

The Watcher seemed a little on edge, as if something was coming and only they knew it. They adjusted their mask, straightening it over their eyes, or at least Yellow assumed the mask covered their eyes.

Doc’s gruff voice startled Yellow, “Alright everyone. Grab your stuff. We're moving.”

There were a few small grumbles from the group, but everyone started packing up their gear. Stress broke down her crafting table and placed it in her inventory. Tango was waiting on the last few iron ingots to smelt. The rest waited in the center of the clearing, quietly talking amongst each other.

Doc and Scar joined Yellow. Not long after, Techno joined the group as well. The Watchers stood near them a few steps back, not wanting to tower over the small players.

“Which direction should we go?” Scar asked, “We don’t really know if we will find a safe place to hide.”

_There is a birch forest to the Southeast of this area with large mountains and hidden caves. You can hide there._

“Yeah, that’s true. It’s where we found Joe and Tango,” Doc agreed.

“So we agreed to go there?” Yellow confirmed. Everyone nodded, but the Watchers did not respond.

_Correction. Your group will go there. We will stay behind._

“Why are you staying behind? We need you to get to the End,” Scar asked.

_We will stay behind to ensure the Hunters can’t track where you are going. When we are finished disguising your path, we will rejoin you._

“That’s nice and all, but what if you...don’t make it back to us. What will we do then?” Doc questioned.

The Watcher was quiet for a moment.

_Arioxh will join you._

“Arioxh?” Yellow asked.

One of the secondary Watchers stepped forwards.

_I am Arioxh. I will join you._

“I didn’t realize you had names,” Yellow said, a little embarrassed.

_We were all given names at the time of our creation, much like all of you._

The lead Watcher gestured to themself and then the others.

_I am Zasion and this is Byre. You already know Arioxh._

“Well, um, nice to meet you?”

_The pleasure is ours. Now, you must be going._

Scar went over to the group and explained what was going to happen. He introduced Arioxh to everyone and they seemed glad that one of the Watchers was coming with them. Joe was talking with Tango.

“Tango hurry up! We can smelt that iron when we get to the new hideout!”

“There’s only two more ingots, Joe, jeez,” Tango answered, pulling out a hot iron.

“Joe, let Tango finish his ingots. Leaving 5 seconds later isn’t going to change anything,” Doc said.

Tango stuck out his tongue, his red eyes bright with amusement, and Joe just rolled his eyes. He finished grabbing the ingots out of the furnace and broke it down into his inventory.

“Ok, I’m don-”

A blast of magic shot out of the trees and hit Byre in the back. The tall Watcher fell to the ground, crying out in pain. A few dark feathers littered the ground.

_Byre!_

Zasion glanced down at them before summoning a forcefield to block another blast.

**_Zasion, how nice to see you again._ **

A Hunter walked through the trees, stopping a few paces in front of the Watcher. Yellow could see they tensed up when the foe graced through the trees.

_Hello, Trenhu._

The Watcher greeted the newcomer. Yellow glanced down and saw them slightly waving their hand, a signal to leave. She motioned to the others to start sneaking out the back of the grove.

**_You are very difficult to find, Zasion. I am disappointed that you lowered yourself to assist these Players._ **

The first few members of the group started entering the brush surrounding the clearing, only to be stopped by two Hunters. They pushed them back in the clearing. Three other Hunters appeared, surrounding the group.

Zasion took notice of the situation. Arioxh knelt down to check on Byre.

_And I am disappointed to see that you no longer care for these Player’s worlds. What is the point of bringing them here?_

**_Ah, Zasion. You know that I will not answer that._ **

Trenhu took a step forward.

**_Now, how about you surrender like the cowardly Watcher you are, and give me the Admin Technoblade._ **

The Watcher didn’t reply immediately. They glanced down at Brye and Arioxh, who were now starting to stand back up. One of Byre’s wings hung limply down their back. Yellow’s fate was soon to be decided by the other-worldly beings.

Finally, Zasion answered.

_We will not surrender._

They spread their wings out to their full wingspan, blocking the Players from the view of the lead Hunter.

_And you will not harm them._

Arioxh and Byre walked back to the group. Arioxh whispered something to Techno that Yellow didn’t quite catch.

Trenhu’s shoulder fell, as if they were disappointed.

**_Well then, I am sorry, Zasion, but your rebellion ends here._ **

The Hunters raised their weapons and pointed them at the group. Everyone clustered together more, muffled sounds of fear slipping out. Was all of this for nothing?

**_Fire!_ **

The deadly magic started flowing directly towards the group. Time seemed to slow as Arioxh and Byre raised their hands toward the sky, letting out a spell. Techno was typing something into a communicator-type device on his wrist. Zasion rushed back to the group, a shield forming around the group just as they entered it. The deadly magic bounced off the shield.

**_This only proves you more of a coward, Zasion. Running from a fight. You cannot protect them forever._**

The Hunter ran it’s clawed fingers along the glass of the forcefield. Zasion didn’t reply, they only looked back at Techno. He gave a nod and the Watcher turned back to the foe.

_It was pleasant to see you, Trenhu, but we must be going._

“Everyone hang on!” Techno shouted.

Zasion wrapped their hand around Techno’s console, filling it with magic.

**_No!_**

The magic shot from the console, surrounding the group, intertwining around each member. The world started to shift around Yellow. The warm, oak forest changed to a cold waste-land of yellow stone. Zasion nearly collapsed, releasing their hand from the console. Arioxh and Byre let their hands fall to their sides. Yellow looked around. She had never seen a place like this before. Cream colored, hole-filled stone was the only ground in sight. Large obsidian and purple towers filled the sky in the distance. The sky itself was an empty void. It was cold, enough to make Yellow shiver.

“Where are we?” she asked.

_Our home. Welcome to the First End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha whoops...
> 
> New characters go brrrr... Also, for reference, this is how you pronounce their names:
> 
>  **Zasion:** Zaz-E-on
> 
>  **Arioxh:** Air-E-ox
> 
>  **Byre:** Buyer (lol)
> 
>  **Trenhu:** Tren-you
> 
> Welp I just had to change Trenhu's name because I was saying it differently in my head (Use to be Trehu- Tre-who) but that sounded weird. Also, that riddle was cringy as heck--


	12. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck this was supposed to be two chapters, but I didn't like the way I ended it and it was short so,,,here's a long chapter!
> 
> _Don't get use to it_

The Watchers had led the group away from the sight of the tall towers to a secluded cliff-side. Embedded into the ‘endstone’, as it was apparently called, were smaller house-like structures. They were still made with obsidian and purple blocks, but the place seemed abandoned and rundown. Strange purple boxes littered the ground, each filled with different items, and some having nothing.

Zasion walked up to a specific building and forced the door open, though it still didn’t want to open all the way. They entered the house and the group of Players followed with the remaining Watchers taking up the rear.

_Arioxh, assist Byre with their wing, would you?_

Arioxh gave a curt nod and took Byre to a different room. Zasion started digging through some of the purple boxes, pulling out rolls of papers and documents, all scribbled in strange writing.

_Now that we are in the End, it is time to strategize a plan to rescue the Admins and the other Players._

Zasion grabbed a larger scroll and brought it over to a table. The table itself was high, so it was difficult to see the unravelled scroll. Since Doc and Techno were quite tall, they could see just fine, but for the shorter Players, specifically Yellow and Stress, it was almost impossible. By what Yellow could see, it was a map of a large building. Joe and Tango pulled over a few empty boxes for the shorter people to stand on. The tall Watcher appeared to notice the stragglers.

_Apologies for the inconvenience._

“It’s fine,” Tango said, stepping onto a box, “These shulker boxes make great step-stools.”

Yellow got up on a ‘shulker box’, as Tango called it, and could clearly see the paper. The map had many rooms on it, all labelled in strange writing. Arrows were drawn indicating directions. Red dots covered the inside and outside of the structure. Zasion pointed a clawed finger at one of the red splotches.

_These are the positions of the Hunters that we know of._

They switched over to a room near the center of the complex.

_This is where the other Players are being held._

They used their other hand to highlight another room, which was down a long corridor from where the Player’s room was.

_Our scout has reported that the Admins were moved to this room._

“That’s a lot of Hunters between us and our friends,” Stress nervously commented.

_Indeed. But their defenses have a few flaws._

Zasion pointed to an entrance at the back of the complex.

_The guard change here leaves the entrance unguarded for some time, meaning we can sneak in here while the guards are switching._

Arioxh and Byre came out of the side room to rejoin the group. Yellow could see a glowing blue salve on the stem of Byre’s wing, no doubt some sort of strange magic medicine. The Watcher was already lifting the limb back up to its correct position.

“All of us won’t be able to sneak in, we’re too big of a group,” Doc stated, his hand rubbing his chin.

“Plus, we will need a distraction to lose some of the Hunter’s in the hallways,” Yellow added.

_Since Technoblade is an Admin, there are hundreds of possibilities._

“Why?” Yellow asked.

“I can go Creative to access any item that we could want or need,” Techno explained.

“Well, we're going to need a way to get up the towers, and I don’t think they are going to let us build up,” George stated.

“Alright then, we use elytras,” Techno answered.

“Um, I don’t know how to use an elytra,” Yellow spoke up.

“It’s pretty easy to get the hang of,” Tango assured, “I can teach you.”

“Okay, problem solved. Next?” Techno looked around the group.

“Weapons and tools?” Joe asked, “We kind of need those to break in. Armor too.”

Arioxh spoke from the back of the group.

_Armor will not protect you from the Hunter’s magic or weapons._

Zasion acknowledged them.

_Arioxh speaks the truth. Armor will only slow you down._

“Okay, no armor, but a definite yes on the tools and weapons,” Techno typed into his console, “Anything else?”

“There’s infinite items that we could use!” George counted on his fingers, “Gapples, potions, ender pearls-”

“Woah hold on there kid, my Creative capabilities have a limit. I can only summon so many things before my power is exhausted.”

“Oh,” George’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “Sorry.”

“Weapons, elytras, and food. That’s probably all I’m going to be able to get, granted there are so many of us.”

“Don’t forget rockets! Lots of rockets!” Tango piped in.

Techno rolled his eyes, “Yes, of course rockets too. Now quiet down while I focus. It's not as easy as it looks.”

Techno walked over to a bunch of empty shulker boxes and closed his eyes, his face started to strain in concentration. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, which were swirling with color, and reached into his inventory and pulled out many different swords, axes, and pickaxes as well as strange grayish-purple things and small red and white cylinders. He dumped them into the different shulkers. FInally, he closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to normal.

“Alright, there’s all the stuff. Don’t thank me all at once.”

A few of the group mumbled some ‘thanks’ as they started grabbing items from the shulkers. Yellow grabbed a set of the grayish-purple wings, a dark purple sword, and a shimmering pickaxe. She picked up a few steaks as well and placed them in her inventory for later.

Tango approached her, his wings already strapped to his back, “So I see you at least know what an elytra is,” he laughed a little, “That was a joke.”

Yellow wasn’t really amused.

Tango cleared his throat, “Anyways, you strap it onto your back like this,” he showed her how the buckles were attached. Yellow tried to mimic what his looked like, but she struggled since this was a new thing to her. Tango patiently showed her the correct way, and soon she had a new set of limbs on her back.

It felt strange, like they were real wings, like the Watchers had. She looked behind her, trying to figure how to use them, when they shot out from her back, promptly smacking Joe in the face. Yellow turned to apologize, only hitting Tango in the chest.

She stopped moving, and commanded the wings to close. They obeyed, surprisingly, and fell against her back, “Sorry.”

“It’s totally fine,” Joe replied, rubbing his nose, “Everyone has to learn at some point.”

Tango explained how to use the wings. Basically, all Yellow had to do was think about what she wanted the wings to do, and they would do it. She wasn’t exactly sure how it worked, and Tango just called it magic.

“You can also use rockets to go higher or faster,” he added, tossing her a few stacks, “which will be how we get up the towers.”

Yellow nodded her head, not really knowing how fast ‘faster’ was. She saw Doc, George, and Techno discussing something with the Watchers. She crossed the room to join them, making sure her wings didn’t accidentally deck someone else.

“So that’s the final plan?” Doc said as Yellow was approaching.

_It is well thought out with as little risk as possible._

“What plan?” Yellow asked.

“Well basically,” George explained, “there will be three groups. One group will rescue the people trapped, one team will be a distraction, and the other team will secure the portal room.”

“Portal room?”

_There is a room that holds a portal. It can transport anyone to any Server, meaning a way for you to return home._

Zasion pointed towards a larger room at the back of the complex, not far from where their entry point was.

“Okay, so who's on each team?”

_That remains undecided, but we chose to have one Watcher in each group, for protection as well as offensive help._

“We were about to call the group together,” Doc added, waving a hand to gather the crew.

He quickly went over the plan and the dangers that each group would have to face. They would need fighters to clear the halls and release the prisoners, an infiltration team to sneak into and secure the portal room, and flyers to distract. 

The teams grouped up, with Skeppy, Sapnap, Scar, and Arioxh as the distracting team. Stress, Joe, George, and Tango formed the infiltration team with Brye as a guardian, and Yellow, Doc, Techno, and Zasion as the fighters.

The whole plan was worked out. The flyers would go up first, distracting most of the Hunters. While that was happening, the infiltration team would enter a tower linked to the portal room and clear it. With the two teams battling the Hunters, the fighters group should have no problem sneaking in the back of the complex and releasing the prisoners. 

When the Players and Admins were released, Zasion would send a signal to Arioxh and Byre telepathically. Arioxh would lead the flyers into the tower to rejoin the group in the portal room. Byre would dial in the ‘Hermitcraft’ Server, as it was a large Server that could handle a few extra Players. It could also serve as a hub to teleport the other Players back to their respective Servers. The remaining group would head to the portal room as fast as possible.

The groups split, giving them time to discuss how each part of the plan would go. Arioxh was explaining the crystals powers to Scar, while Sapnap and Skeppy organized their gear. Stress appeared very nervous, but Joe was comforting her. Tango and George were discussing some things with Byre. Techno, Doc, and Zasion joined Yellow.

“So, we all understand the plan?” Doc asked.

Yellow nodded, and Techno gave a thumbs up.

_We will not have much time before the Hunters discover our true intentions. We will need to work quickly._

“Should be no problem with me there,” Techno boasted.

Yellow and Doc just rolled their eyes, but Zasion spoke up.

_Do not let your arrogance blind you. The Hunters are still a dangerous threat, even if you are an Admin._

“Alright fine, I’ll play it safe.”

_Good. The guard change will occur soon. Let us not waste our opportunity._

The groups walked out of the tall house out onto the ‘lawn’, if you could call it that. Everything in the End was just endstone, minus the towers and buildings. Scar. Sapnap, and Skeppy were all near the cliff edge, tightening their elytras on their backs. Arioxh stood with them, stretching out their wings.

_Are the three of you prepared?_

Scar nodded with an anxious look on his face. Skeppy was only a little less nervous. Sapnap had a goofy smile on his face, two rockets in his hands.

“Ready whenever!”

_Then we should depart._

“Sapnap, please be careful!” George called.

He just shrugged his shoulders, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face, “I’m always careful!” and with that he saluted. He fell backwards off the cliff, and moments later he shot back up again with white sparks trailing behind him, an excited laugh echoed in the air. Scar took off from the ground as well as Skeppy, both trailing white sparks. Arioxh spread their wings and launched upwards at an incalculable speed.

“I hate it when he’s reckless,” George said.

The other group said their goodbyes and flew up the cliff, and soon it was just Yellow, Doc, Techno, and Zasion left.

_Is everyone ready?_

“Uh, yeah...I think I know how to use these,” she flexed the elytra up and down, getting a feel for it before launching herself into the sky.

Doc stepped over next to her, “Grab a rocket and pull the string when you jump. Make sure to spread the elytra before you jump. It will take a few tries, but once you get it, it's easy.”

She followed Doc’s directions. The first time the rocket shot straight into the ground, sparks flying into her face. She waved them away and tried again.

“So, I just jump and then I pull the string-” Yellow's sentence was cut off as she was launched into the air faster than she had ever gone. She lost control for a moment but eventually evened out her elytra and started gliding. Glancing down, Yellow could see the others taking off and joining her in the sky.

“Alright!” Doc yelled, “Now that you got it, we need to go higher! Launch another rocket!”

She complied, firing another rocket, accelerating once more and cresting the cliffside. She could truly see the towers now. The dark stone hovered hundreds of blocks above the ground on floating islands. Some were lower than the others, but the largest build was where they needed to fly to, and it was quite high. Edgy was in there somewhere, so was Bad and False and all the others. Yellow summoned her courage and fired another rocket up to the enemy stronghold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way any of this could go wrong,,,,unless **[redacted]** happens.
> 
> Also, all of the Hunters/Watchers are suppose to be genderless, so if a he/she slips in, it's most likely a mistake. (I just have a way of giving everything a gender, so it's hard for me to write genderless characters)


	13. Reunion: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part chapter!
> 
> Happy Halloween to all who celebrate!
> 
> I've finally come up with a schedule! New chapters will be posted every **Tuesday** and **Saturday**! (This is all school permitting of course; if my grades slip, my parents won't let me write)

Yellow ungracefully landed on the small platform where the back entrance was, smacking straight into the obsidian wall. Techno muffled a small laugh while Doc helped her regain her footing. Zasion quieted the group, putting their pointed ear against the cold stone. Yellow pulled her hoodie around her tighter.

_I do not hear anyone inside. We should enter now._

Zasion pulled open the door, peeking in before ushering the others inside. The door led to a long obsidian hallway. Long white rods hung from the ceiling illuminating the corridor. The group drew their weapons as they traversed, sticking to the left side of the hall.

_**ᔑꖎꖎ ⊣⚍ᔑ∷↸ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ᓭ╎↸ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹∴ᒷ∷ᓭ**_

A loud voice shouted something from an unknown location. Yellow couldn’t understand it, but apparently Zasion could.

_Get against the wall!_

Everyone pinned themselves against the wall just as a group of Hunters passed by, not knowing the infiltrators were there. Zasion waited a few more moments before continuing their journey, turning right down another corridor. The small Players followed, glancing down the passing halls and rooms, all of which were empty.

“Shouldn’t there be at least a few guards?” Yellow asked.

_Your friends seem to be doing an impressive job at distracting. They are such a threat that most of the Hunters have to deal with them. Our path should be simple to traverse._

The group continued walking, taking multiple turns that Yellow couldn’t track. Zasion peeked around another corner, and pulled their head back.

_There is a Hunter guarding the door. Wait here._

Before anyone could object, Zasion walked out into the hallway, tucking their wings tightly behind their back. Doc, Yellow and Techno peeked around the corner to see. The Watcher walked up to the guard casually and started talking to them, quieter than anyone could hear. They seemed to be arguing, until Zasion summoned their staff and whacked the Hunter in the stomach and then their head, making them collapse to the floor.

“Oh...that had to hurt,” Techno commented.

_You may come out now._

The Players took a step out into the hallway, slightly intimidated by the now-armed Watcher. They bent down and grabbed a small object from the waist of the fallen Hunter. Zasion held their staff and waved their hand, the enemy's body disappearing in a flash of magic.

“Um… thanks I guess?” Doc said.

_You are concerned that I killed them._

“You did just murdered them with your staff,” Techno added.

_I did not kill them, merely knocked them out. I teleported them away from here. They will wake up in a few hours._

“You could have at least warned us,” Yellow interrupted.

_Apologies, YellowBlockG._

She gestured at the door, slightly shook by being called her full name. Zasion held up the small trinket from the Hunter to a square indent on the door. It glowed a small purple glow and the door opened. Many faces greeted the rescuers. The tall Watcher took a step back in an attempt to not be intimidating.

“Doc?” Yellow could see False standing up, “Yellow?”

“We’re rescuing you. We can explain later,” Doc said.

“There’s a Hunter behind you!” Bad squealed. He backed into his corner even more.

“No, they're a Watcher,” Yellow came to the tall figure’s aid, “This is Zasion. They helped us break in.”

_We have come to rescue you, but we do not have time to stand around. We must go quickly._

No one in the room seemed to trust Zasion, but none of them complained about being rescued. Doc and Techno started to escort people out of the room, giving them leftover weapons and food. Bad approached Yellow. 

“Did you find Skeppy?” he asked. His voice shook a little.

“Yes, Bad, we found Skeppy and a few others. He’s distracting the Hunters right now, but we will meet up with him shortly,” she reassured Bad, giving him a small hug to help him calm down.

_YellowBlockG, the Admins still need assistance._

The tall Watcher gestured with their hand down the hall. Bad shrinked behind Yellow.

“Right,” she answered. She quickly signalled to Doc that she was going to the Admins. He was only able to give a small nod before he went back to arguing with the two knights. “Bad, do you want to come with us?”

“Uh...sure,” he answered, glancing up at the Watcher.

“Don’t be scared, Bad. Zasion has protected us many times from the Hunters.”

Bad only nodded and followed her down the hall.

The Admin’s prison was not far from the Player’s cell, only a few blocks down the hall. The Watcher unlocked the door and it opened to a smaller room. The first face she saw was Edgy’s, and she was terrified.

“Edgy!” Yellow ran over to her friend and hugged her, “It’s okay, we're here to rescue you.” The wither skeleton gingerly accepted the hug, as if she didn’t believe what her eyes were seeing.

Bad went over to a man in a smiling mask and another in dark clothes, though they both did not seem excited to see Zasion.

“And why is that monster with you?” the Admin in the mask said.

“That’s Zasion. They’re a Watcher. They’re helping us rescue you guys.”

“Yeah, Dream. They’re on our side,” Bad added.

“A Watcher, you say? Would make sense with the wings,” Xisuma stated. His voice crackled through his helmet. His double said nothing, only staring down Zasion with a glare that could cut bedrock.

“I don’t trust it.”

_You have reason to doubt me, but I come with full intentions of returning you to your Servers._

Edgy looked over at Yellow and started signing, _How can we trust them?_

“They have proven themselves trustworthy. The Watchers have risked their lives more than once to save us.”

Zasion stood in the doorway, watching the hall for danger. Doc came down the hall and rushed into the room, Zasion barely avoiding a collision with the creeper-hybrid.

“Xisuma!”

“Doc? Why--what are you doing-”

“No time, we need to go. I’ll try to explain on the way,” he scowled at Xisuma’s double, “Why is he here?”

“Ah, great. Here we go again…” the red-clad figure said.

“Ex is on our side right now. He’s agreed to work with us to protect his Server.”

Doc only pointed at Ex, “ _He_ has a Server?”

“Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?!” Ex shouted, “Just because I used to cause trouble doesn’t mean I do now!”

_If I may interrupt, the Hunter’s have discovered our plan and some are approaching. It would be wise to leave the area._

“Fine, we will deal with you for now,” Doc grumbled, “Come on, we have to get to the portal room.”

The group quickly exchanged names so they could talk to each other properly and gave them leftover weapons. The Admins left their prison, meeting up with the other group. After a small reunion, they hurried down the hall. Zasion led the way, followed closely by Yellow, Xisuma, and Techno, checking the corridors before passing them. Yellow had a slight idea of where the portal room was, and it should be just around one more corner. They peeked around, and Zasion pushed them back.

_There are Hunters in the hall outside of the room. Wait here. If I do not return, go directly to the portal room. Arioxh and Byre will know the plan._

The Watcher turned around the corner and walked up to the guards, tightly folding their wings like they did before, exchanging a few words before Zasion was loud enough for the group to hear them.

_∴╎リ⊣ꖎᒷᓭᓭ ʖᔑᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ∷↸ᓭ_

The guards seemed completely offended as Zasion darted the opposite way down the hall, charging after the Watcher, leaving the portal room completely open.

Yellow turned to see Ex silently laughing.

“What is so funny?” she asked in an annoyed whisper.

“They just called the guards ‘wingless bastards’,” he continued to giggle, “For a sophisticated Watcher, those were some nasty words.”

Dream and Xisuma just shook their heads. Edgy put a hand on her forehead.

_Let’s just go_ , she signed.

“Well, you guys are no fun,” Ex said.

Yellow just shrugged and checked around the corner. Seeing the coast was clear, she motioned for the others to follow, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the abrupt ending, but this chapter was wayyyy to long for it to be all together.
> 
> Next chapter on Tuesday!


	14. Reunion: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write...

The group entered the portal room slowly, peering around for danger.

“Stress? George? Tango?” Yellow called quietly, “Byre? You guys in here?”

Stress peeked her head out, followed by George and Tango. George jumped over the box he was hiding behind and crashed into Dream, giving him a huge hug.

“DREAM, I’msorrymeandSapnapcouldn’tstopthemand-”

“Woah slow down, George, I’m alright,” Dream pulled George closer.

Yellow didn’t notice that Joe had come out, as well as Byre. Joe ran over to Cleo, scooping her up in a hug, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Cleo, I missed you,” he said. So much emotion was in his voice.

“Ha, careful Joe, I’m still a little sore from body-slamming into a wall,” the two shared a small giggle, “I missed you too, Joe.”

Byre went over to Techno, asking where Zasion was. Tango came out to talk to Xisuma and the other Hermits. A loud yell interrupted the group.

“Look out!” Sapnap was coming in the top of the tower, his elytra in shreds. Scar and Skeppy were gliding in, trying to catch him. Byre held out their hand and magic surrounded Sapnap, making him float to the ground without injury. Scar and Skeppy landed, with Skeppy tripping and landing face-first infront of Bad and A6d. Scar landed gracefully, barely avoiding crashing into the wall, and couldn’t hold in a laugh at Skeppy’s situation. Arioxh flew in, landing on the other side of the room, stirring up dust and debri with their large wings.

“Sapnap!” Dream and George said in unison. George continued, “I told you to be careful!”

“I was careful, but my elytra broke on me. That’s not my fault!” he grinned when he saw Dream, “Hey, dude.” Dream only sighed and mended Sapnap’s elytra with his Admin powers.

“SKEPPY!” Bad nearly suffocated him with a giant hug, “Skeppy you muffinhead why did you take the most dangerous job?”

“Bad, someone had to do it, and who better than me?” he pointed at himself with his two thumbs.

A loud commotion in the halls alerted the group. Zasion rushed in and immediately shut the door, holding it closed. Loud bangs echoed in the room. They looked towards the group.

_I believe it is time to make our escape._

The tall Watcher had a few dark marks on their hands and it was clear that their wings were missing a few feathers. They strained as the Hunters could be heard outside the room.

“Zasion, are you okay?” Yellow asked.

_I am merely scathed._

They struggled as a few loud bangs hit the door, dust falling out of the old wood.

_Arioxh, Byre, activate the portal._

The two Watchers nodded and went over to a console, inputting different commands.

_Xisumavoid, we require the IP to the Hermitcraft Server._

Xisuma went over to the two at the console, “Oh, yeah I guess you would probably need that. It’s…”

Yellow couldn’t quite hear what Xisuma was saying, but soon a sound indicated that they were finished. The portal activated, swirling with many colors, much different than any portal Yellow had ever seen. Dream, Doc, Edgy, and a few of the stronger Players were helping Zasion hold the door.

Xisuma looked through the portal, “We might have a problem.”

Yellow looked down into the portal and saw that the ground was hundreds of blocks below the portal’s opening, “Oh come on! Why is it like that?!”

_Well, this used to be the Watcher’s homebase, and since we have wings there was no need for a grounded portal._

Xisuma turned back to the rest of the Players, “Alright, everyone. There’s no time to summon enough elytras for everyone, so pair up with someone who already has a set of wings. Admins won’t need to since we can use our flight.”

The group was divided into pairs. Joe and Cleo, Skeppy and Bad, Tango and Hels, Stress and False, Doc and Mumbo, Scar and Grian, and Sapnap and Wels all paired up, leaving Yellow and George without flying partners.

“Alright, once you're paired up, fly through the portal. We don’t have a lot of time,” Xisuma directed. 

Stress and False were the firsts ones through, followed by Joe and Cleo and Scar and Grian. A very unhappy Hels was tackled through the portal by Tango, followed by a nervous Mumbo and annoyed Doc. Skeppy and Bad jumped in and Sapnap and Wels soon followed. George and Yellow waited on the Admins.

“Edgy, come on. It's time for us to leave,” Yellow called.

Edgy’s bright eyes looked over at Yellow in the dark room. She was helping Zasion hold the door with Arioxh and Dream.

“Dream, come on!”

_Byre, travel through the portal and make sure that Hermitcraft is safe from any Hunters._

Byre only nodded, taking flight and swooping into the portal.

“Dream… you can stop being the hero and come through the portal!” George beckoned, taking a step closer to the portal. 

“George, I-” he struggled as the door burst open, the force of the Hunters splintering the large door. Zasion, Arioxh, Dream, Ex, and Techno all went flying back into the many boxes behind them. Edgy, who had been near the side of the door, had barely missed being hit, only getting knocked back slightly.

_**Look what we have here…** _

Yellow quickly counted six Hunters entering the room, Trenhu being the one in front. Zasion was down, leaving Arioxh to defend alone against the enemies.

_Everyone through the portal, now!_

Edgy ran over to Yellow. She glanced over her shoulder at the Hunter’s coming in the room. She turned back and looked her in the eyes, a hint of sadness glinted in them.

“Wait, Edgy-” Yellow was cut off by Edgy pushing her into the portal, seeing the wither skeleton’s glowing eyes one last time before she started falling. 

Yellow adjusted her eyes as she appeared in a bright blue sky, activating her elytra and correcting her flight before looking back up at the portal’s vortex. George appeared out of it nearly at the same time she did. A6d followed, falling through and activating his Admin flight. Xisuma soon appeared as well. But after a few moments of staring at the portal, no one else came through. A bright flash illuminated the portal’s dark vortex.

“Where are they?” she shouted over to A6d.

“I don’t know! They should have come through right after us-”

Dream and Edgy came tumbling through the portal, but something was wrong. They weren’t flying.

“GEORGE!” Dream yelled, his voice getting quieter as he plummeted towards the ground. George immediately started diving for his friend.

Yellow followed suit, shutting her elytra and forming into a nose-dive towards Edgy. The wind burned against her skin as she free-fell towards her friend. Her hoodie rippled against her skin as she let gravity take control. She reached out her arms and grabbed Edgy around her waist, pulling her up close. She opened her wings again and they immediately caught the wind, slowing their descent. Edgy looked up at her.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” she smiled. 

She could see that George had caught Dream, the large Admin struggling to hold on. A6d soon flew down and helped him, taking hold of the Admin. The two groups landed on a purple island covered in many different buildings. Xisuma soon joined them, the Hermits crowding around asking questions.

Yellow turned to Edgy, “What happened? Why couldn’t you fly?”

The wither skeleton sighed, and signed out her answer.

_The Hunters took our power._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops...
> 
> This chapter was suppose to be the end of the story with the Admins NOT losing their power and everything resolving and _'happiness'_ , but then I was like "What if--" and now we have a lot more chapters.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and always make my day!
> 
> Next chapter on **Saturday!**


	15. A Blessing or Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we begin the part of the story that I didn't plan out...woooooooo

Zasion and Arioxh had soon appeared in the sky, each carrying an Admin. They landed on the mushroom island, completely exhausted. Ex was limp in Arioxh’s arms but Techno appeared fine, if anything, he only looked tired. Yellow didn’t see Hels anywhere, and she thought she heard something from Wels saying he got away in the Nether.

Byre had confirmed that there were no Hunters in the world, and Zasion had said it would be a death sentence if they fell through the portal. Edgy had sat down on a nearby bench in front of a dark oak barge. She was very quiet, not really wanting to sign out what happened to Yellow. Dream, Techno, and Ex all seemed shaken by whatever occurred after the others had left.

A few of the world’s inhabitants had come out of hiding. A slime named Jevin and a nice elderly man called TFC were passing out food while an android named Iskall kept a glowing blue eye on the Watchers, not seeming to trust them, a dark sword held tight in his hand.

Yellow sat down next to Edgy, “Hey, you know that you can talk to me whenever you want. No one else here can understand you, and I just want to know if your alright-”

She waved her hands, _Stop Yellow. I am fine._

Edgy had never been this abrupt to her before, “I-I just want to make sure you're okay...you all seem upset and I just would like to know what happened so maybe I could try and help fix it-”

“I said I’m fine, Yellow,” Edgy blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth.

“Edgy?! Did you just-”

“Talk?” they said in unison.

Edgy looked down at her hands, “Yes, Yellow. I can talk.”

Yellow was astonished and confused at the same time, “How- what- since when could you talk?!”

“I used to talk a while ago, but when I became an Admin, I lost my voice. I don’t know why.” 

“Well, your voice is nice.”

“Thank you,” she answered back, her bony cheeks slightly turning red.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Edgy took a breath and let it out, “Okay, so I had just pushed you through the portal because the Hunter’s magic almost hit you. I pushed George in right after. Zasion was still down, so it was just us Admins and Arioxh. There were too many Hunters for Arioxh to handle, and then the Hunters zapped us. It didn’t hurt, it just made me feel drained. A6d and Xisuma jumped in the portal before they could be surrounded by the magic. Me and Dream were near the portal’s edge, so we kind of just collapsed in. I guess the same thing happened to Techno and Ex.”

Yellow looked over towards Techno and Ex. Ex was still lying on the ground and Techno was looking a paler pink than he used to be.

“Does Techno look alright to you?” she asked the wither skeleton.

“He looks a little lighter color of pink,” Edgy replied, “But I’ve only known him for a short time. You would know better.”

“Be right back,” Yellow got up and wandered over to Techno, “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?”

Yellow pointed to his hand, “You're turning more tan than pink.”

“Yeah I noticed that too. Not sure why that's happ-happen-,” his pink face scrunched up as he held up his arm and sneezed, a dark purple cloud enveloped him.

Yellow took a step back. The whole clearing looked over towards where Techno used to be. The purple cloud swirled around, white sparkles dotting the dark purple magic. When the mist cleared, Techno was replaced by a different man. He had dark, shaggy brown hair and wire frame glasses. The crown that Techno wore was crooked on top of his head, the red cape swimming on his shoulders.

“Oh, this is great,” the sarcasm flowed off of his lips, the voice was the same as Techno’s.

“Techno?”

He sighed, “This is what I used to look like before I became an Admin.”

“Something strange is happening. Techno is now human and Edgy can talk now,” Yellow thought out-loud.

“Wait, Edgy can talk now?” Cleo looked over at her.

“Yeah Cleo, I can speak now.”

“My mask just broke,” Dream spoke up from the back. The group turned to see his face. He had emerald green eyes that almost seemed to glow. Freckles dotted his cheeks and his dirty-blond hair fell between his eyes. He held the broken halves of his mask in his hands.

“And it’s pretty obvious that there’s something wrong with Ex,” Xisuma included his input.

The group continued to discuss and argue, Doc put in his opinion about Ex very strongly and loudly above the group. Even Bad was yelling out his opinion. Yellow and Edgy both took a step back, the same as Stress and Mumbo, none of them wanting to argue their opinion. She looked back and saw the Watchers observing the group's unrest, quietly talking amongst themselves. 

Zasion nodded and turned away from the others, raising their hand and snapping their fingers. Instantly, the entire clearing went quiet. People were still arguing, but no sound was coming out of their mouths.

_If you would all cease your attempts at talking, I will return your voices._

Everyone slowly stopped trying to talk, and Zasion snapped their fingers again.

_We know you are all worried about what is happening. We might be able to lend some insight on the Admin’s situations._

No one spoke up, so Zasion continued.

_When a Watcher grants a Player Admin rank, they are given a blessing or a curse, whichever suits the new Admin better._

They turned and looked at some of the Admins.

_EdgySquidii was cursed to lose her voice. Technoblade was cursed to become a pig hybrid. Dream was cursed to never show his face. XisumaVoid was cursed to only be able to breathe through his helmet, the same with EvilXisuma._

“That sounds like a lot of curses and no blessings,” Doc spoke up, crossing his arms.

_There are some blessings. A6d was given the ability of sight. EvilXisuma was given the ability to remain alive and stable within a Server. Both XisumaVoid’s and EvilXisuma’s helmets give them abilities they wouldn’t normally have as a Player._

“And the fact that Ex is unconscious right now means what Zasion’s saying is true,” Xisuma added, looking over at his counterpart, “Is there anything we can do to help him?”

_Perhaps removing his helmet would help him breathe easier. Since his Admin abilities are revoked, he should be fine. But be warned: if he wakes, he will be unstable._

“I understand, Zasion,” Xisuma said, walking over to the limp form of Ex. He bent down and unhitched two latches on the side of the helmet, releasing built up pressure. He pulled the helmet off, revealing Ex’s face. It was a pale, ghostly face, partially covered by white locks of hair. A large ‘X’ shaped scar ran across the bridge of his nose. Small red freckles dotted the area under his eyes. Xisuma gave him a little shake.

“Alex, wake up.”

Yellow was a little confused on why Xisuma called him that, but soon Ex--Alex began to stir, and he sat up quickly.

“Xis̷̨̲̤͙̽̌͠uma̸̢̱̼̖͓̒̀̕!” his voice glitched, getting slightly deeper each time. He put a hand on his chest, “Whẙ̵̢̫̈ is mẙ̵̢̫̈ voȋ̸̢̥c̷͕̓e likę̶̠̉ thȋ̸̢̥s̴̩̐?”

“The Hunters took your Admin power.”

“Wĥ̶̜̝̬͒̎a̸̢̱̼̖͓̒̀̕t?!” Alex’s whole body seemed to phase in and out of reality, his eyes giving off a small glow.

“You have to calm down, It’s not that bad-”, Xisuma calmly stated.

“N̸̨̻͂Ǫ̵̼̊͝Ṫ̶̡̯̇ ̵͕̅Ṯ̵͋̕H̶̯̓A̸̩̫̋̂T̷̟́ ̸̦B̷̻̰̐A̸̙̎͠D̵̬͒͝!̵͈̣͆̚?̴͈͋͊” his voice was deep and menacing, his eyes glowed a dark red, glaring at Xisuma with nothing but hate. He almost completely disappeared for a moment. Yellow understood why his name was EvilXisuma.

_Xisumavoid is correct. If you do not calm your emotions, you will eventually destroy yourself._

“If you won’t listen to me, at least listen to them,” Xisuma gestured to Zasion.

Alex took a breath. His eyes returned to normal and he looked at one of his gloved hands, fiddling with the fabric, “Fȋ̸̢̥ne.”

Xisuma only sighed and returned to where he was before, talking with Wels, Mumbo, and the other Hermits. Yellow and Edgy went back to the bench they were sitting on. Ex got off the ground and walked away towards a large white building on a hill, his red helmet discarded on the ground.

No one stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgy can speak now, Dream has a face, and Techno is hUmAN uwu
> 
> Did I make my life harder by making Ex have a glitchy voice...yes, yes i did. :(
> 
> Borrowed the name 'Alex' for EvilX from DoctorSiren, though I'm sure a lot of other people use it... (Idk I wanted to give credit to someone)
> 
> Next chapter on Tuesday!


	16. The New Admins: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two part chapter!
> 
> My dudes we are almost at 1000 hits this is crazy...

After the initial shock of the current events wore off, many of the Hermits went out of the Shopping District, as it was apparently called, to their respective homes. Xisuma left to go find Alex, hoping that he wasn’t causing trouble anywhere. The only ones left in the square were the people from the other Servers, the Watchers, and a few of the Hermits who wanted to stay.

“So what do we do now?” Yellow asked.

“Well we certainly can’t go back to our Servers without having Admins,” George spoke up.

Bad was looking at the ground, and suddenly looked up towards the Watchers, “Wait...can’t you guys just grant them their power again?”

_We didn’t revoke the power, so we have none to return to them. If we were to attempt to give them more power, it could corrupt them._

“Oh, then what do we do?” Bad asked.

“And we're back to where we started,” Yellow put her hand on her head.

_There is one possibility._

The Watcher took a step towards the group.

_New Admins could be appointed, then relieved when the original Admins regain their power. This would prevent the Servers from falling temporarily._

“How would we choose the Admin?” Edgy asked.

_The current Admins should select a Player from their Server that is responsible and strong enough to control the Admin abilities._

“That means...me,” Yellow paused, “If Edgy thinks I’m a good enough Player.”

“Of course, Yellow. You're one of the most responsible people I know.”

“Oooo Dream I can be a good Admin!” Sapnap looked towards Dream.

“Haha yeah, right. You're a little too reckless,” he replied.

“Reckless? Me? Noooo...,” Sapnap trailed off his sentence, “Give me one time I was reckless.”

“You nearly died crashing into the tower at the Hunter’s stronghold.”

“But---okay fine.”

Dream turned to George, “I want you to be Admin in place of me, if you’ll accept the responsibilities.”

“If you don’t want to, I do!” Sapnap peeked around Dream.

“Oh, I’m gonna do it, mainly because I don’t trust that Sapnapitus here will take it seriously,” George replied, giving a smug smile towards Sapnap, gesturing to him with his thumb.

Dream laughed a little and Sapnap’s cheeks flushed bright red.

“Dude, I told you to not call me that!” he mock-punched George.

George, in return, changed his face to look really hurt, “OwwWw DrEaM! SaPNaP hiT MEeeeEeEEe,” his voice was high and whiny.

“Alright, enough both of you,” he put on a stern face, looking over at Sapnap, putting his hands on his hips, “Now Sapnap, why don’t you say sorry.”

George was doubling over while laughing silently. Sapnap made puppy-dog eyes, “Awww, I’m so sorry Gogy.”

“Hey!”

The trio burst out laughing, and some of the surrounding group caught the giggle-bug as well. Even Yellow was laughing. Techno just watched with his arms crossed.

“Hate to break up the friendship party, but there isn’t anyone on my Server that is responsible enough to be an Admin,” Techno interrupted.

_You may choose a Player who has visited your Server before if none of your Server’s Players are worthy._

“Fine then. I choose Skeppy.”

“Wait, hold on...me?”

“Him?!” Bad added.

“Hey! Remember I used to have my own Server before I joined A6d’s,” Skeppy said, sounding slightly hurt.

“But you just troll people you muffinhead!”

“Bad, I chose him because he has experience with being in charge of a Server, even though he was never appointed an Admin, he’s probably one of the best choices,” Techno stated his reasoning.

“Wow Techno, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever complimented me,” Skeppy made a shocked-face.

“Don’t get used to it.”

Just then, Xisuma returned with a grumpy-looking Alex who had his arms crossed, “Ex needs someone to run his Server.”

“I can̸̗̯̾ still run̸̗̯̾ my Server, S̸̡̡̛͔͔͎̊͋͝uma!”

Yellow noticed that his voice was almost normal with the exception of a few glitches.

“No, you can’t Alex. You don’t have your Admin powers anymore. The Server will start crumbling if you don’t appoint a new Admin.

“No one̴͕̿͌ on my Server can run it,” Ex explained, “they don’t u̷͕͠nde̴̿rstand the purpose of keep̶̿ing order.”

_If you cannot, or will not for this matter, choose a temporary Admin, then one of us could take over and become the Admin for your world._

Alex rolled his eyes. He clearly didn’t like the Watchers, but it appeared he cared more for his Server at the moment.

“Fin̵͔̉e. One õ̴̳̹f you can control the S̸͎͒̎erver.”

Byre spoke from behind Zasion.

_If I may ask, can I take your place as Admin?_

“Sure. Ī̶̜ don’t care wẖ̷̥͑o does it as long as it stab̸͖̐̍ilizes my Server.”

_If each Server is accounted for, we may continue with the granting of powers._

Yellow suddenly became nervous. She was really doing this, becoming an Admin. Well, it was only for a temporary amount of time, so that put her at ease.

Edgy seemed to notice her friend’s nerves, “You’ll be a great Admin. I help you out the whole way.”

“Thanks Edgy,” she answered back.

_Is there anyone who would like to volunteer to go first?_

The clearing was silent.

_I can go first, if you all would like._

Byre spoke up. No one argued with them.

_Very well Byre. Stand before me._

Byre complied, bowing their head. Zasion summoned a staff. It was much different than the weapons they used before. Compared to the sharp blades of the other weapons, this staff was intricately decorated with glowing purple jewels. Some jewels even floated around the head of the staff.

_Do you, Byre, Watcher of the End, promise to uphold the responsibilities of EvilXisuma’s Server, protecting and guiding it, serving and nurturing it, and willingly returning the power when his ability is recovered?_

_I do._

_Then by the power of the Watchers, I grant you the abilities of the Admin._

Zasion held the staff over Byre’s head. The floating jewels fell around Byre’s head, and a dark purple cloud enveloped them, swirling and glowing many shades of lilac and pink. When the mist finally dissipated, a totally different person was standing where the elegant Watcher used to be.

For one, she was short, almost shorter than Yellow. She had soft lilac skin and dark purple hair with small pink horns peeking out. Byre’s dark, feathery wings were still perched on her back. Her young eyes glowed a dim magenta. A light pink hoodie replaced the Watcher’s lilac robes, acid-washed jeans completed the look. Even Zasion looked in awe.

“Wow, this is different,” Byre stated.

_Indeed._

She looked up towards Zasion, “You’re really tall now.”

The Watcher’s esteemed status had seemingly vanished from Byre’s personality. She seemed really bouncy and sweet. Zasion bent down to Byre’s level.

_I noticed. You are quite short now. It must have something to do with your blessing or curse._

_Crap_ , Yellow thought. She had forgotten all about the side-effect of being an Admin.

“Well I kind of like it. There’s so many different things about being an Admin versus being a Watcher,” she sounded like an excited child.

Zasion nodded.

_I can do the rest of you together or one at a time, whichever you would prefer._

Yellow looked at the other two Players, “Together?”

“Together,” they both said in unison. They seemed as eager to get it done as she was.

_Very well. Stand in front of me in a line._

The Players corresponded, with Skeppy on the left, Yellow in the center, and George on the right. Zasion held the staff up, more gems appearing out of thin air and floating around the staff’s head.

_Do you, Skeppy, YellowBlockG, and GeorgeNotFound, promise to uphold the responsibilities of your respective Servers, protecting and guiding them, serving and nurturing them, and willingly returning the power when the preceding Admin’s ability is recovered?_

“I do.”

“Yes- I mean, I do.”

Yellow hesitated for a millisecond before continuing, “I do.

_Then by the power of the Watchers, I grant the three of you the abilities of the Admin._

Zasion waved the staff over their heads, a few gems encircling the Players, before a cloud of purple mist surrounded the trio.

Yellow looked around the mist, panicking. It almost seemed like it was choking her and golden swirls spun around her. She couldn’t see anything, but a strange feeling washed over her. It felt powerful, the kind of powerful that you have to be careful with. The type of power that was dangerous. It was already tempting her to use it wrongly, to use it for her own personal reasons.

_No_ , she quieted her temptations. She would not give in. She made a promise and she intended to keep it. 

As soon as she blocked her thoughts, the purple mist released her. A weight on her back made her fall backwards. Edgy rushed over to catch her. Something felt strange. It wasn’t the power she just received, it was something different. She looked up at Edgy, whose eyes were wide. Yellow turned her head to see what caused her expression, and she let out a small gasp.

Feathery. 

Golden. 

Wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha whoops...again... writing the Dream Team Trio was really fun!
> 
> Any theories? Questions? Concerns?
> 
> __  
> **You should all be concerned...**  
> 


	17. The New Admins: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you got so worked up in the comment section over a tag! It's _forgotten_ memories...not memory loss...

Sitting up with the new limbs on her back, Yellow noticed she wasn’t the only one who looked different. Skeppy now looked like a living diamond, well, an annoyed living diamond because Bad was poking his shimmering face with a look of awe. The only strange thing was that nothing appeared to happen to George.

“George? You alright?” Dream walked up to the new Admin, who was rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Dream from his place on the ground. He blinked a few times and looked around the clearing.

“Um...no.”

“What do you mean?” Dream looked concerned.

“Everything is black and white, there's no color at all,” he paused, taking in his surroundings, “It’s all so gray...”

“No color? Nothing at all?”

“No I can’t- wait a second,” he noticed his cloud-goggles and picked them up from where they had fallen. He looked through them, and then perched them on his nose instead of his head where they usually are. He pulled them down and back up again a few times, as if he wasn’t really believing what he was seeing.

“I can see color through my goggles, but it's different,” George stated.

“What do you mean? Let me see,” Dream grabbed the glasses from George and put them on.

“There’s nothing wrong with this,” Dream said, handing the glasses to Sapnap.

“Looks normal to me,” he said. After a moment, he slapped his hand against his face, “George, you idiot. It looks strange to you because you're seeing normal colors.”

“Wait, this is normal?”

Yellow couldn’t hold her curiosity any longer, “What do you mean ‘seeing normal colors’?

“I’m colorblind, so I can only see a few colors, but I guess this Admin power fixed my colorblindness,” he took the goggles back from Sapnap and looked around. He suddenly ran over to a poppy, “This looks so different! Wait-- wait...is this red? Dream, is this red?”

Dream nodded, “Yeah George, it’s red.”

“This is what you guys see normally? It’s all so bright and colorful!”, he stared at the other flowers, “If this is real color, then being colorblind really sucks.”

“George! Language!” Bad marched over to him. He had stopped poking at Skeppy, and the diamond hybrid was sitting down on the ground, looking at his hands.

“This is really strange,” Skeppy said, closing and reopening his hands, “It feels as hard as diamonds are, but I can move easily. I feel like I should be, you know, more rock-like?,” he stifled a small laugh at his joke. Before he realized it, his hand morphed into a rock shape.

“Ah!”

He looked more at his hand, and it returned to its ‘normal’ form. He let out a sigh of relief. Not long after, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. His hand formed into a spike.

“Ohhhhhh Bad! How about I poke you now!” He got up off the ground and rushed over to the demon. Bad yelped and started running into the Shopping District. Skeppy’s laughter soon faded away.

Edgy walked up to Yellow.

“Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” she looked back at her wings, “They’re just kinda heavy and a lot bigger than the elytras.”

“Can you move them?” Edgy asked.

“I think so. I’m sure they are almost like an elytra, so if I just-” she flexed a muscle in her back and the wings unfurled themselves. Edgy ducked out of the way just before the wings opened. Yellow could finally see her new limbs better.

They were a bright golden color, unlike her pale yellow skin, and shimmered in the sunlight. Each feather seemed to be forged of gold, but they were soft to the touch. When she fully stretched out her wings, they probably reached two blocks out from her on each side. Yellow folded the wings again, still not used to the new weight on her back.

Byre skipped over to the two. She seemed to have no problem with her wings on her back. There clearly were no formalities left in the former-Watcher.

“Hi Yellow! Hi Edgy!”

“Hi Byre, how are you?” Yellow greeted.

“Well, I noticed that you have wings, and so do I. So maybe I can teach you how to fly!”

“Well, I mean, sure Byre, I guess we can do that-”

Yellow was interrupted by Byre grabbing her hand and began dragging her through the Shopping District, Edgy catching up from behind.

“Ok, Byre, you don’t have to run!” Edgy yelled out of breath.

Byre slowed down and Edgy joined the group. They began walking towards a tall hill with a large brick building on it. The silence in the group of girls lasted only for a few moments.

“Hey, Byre, I don’t want to seem rude, but why are you so- how do I put this- bouncy? Shouldn’t you still be like your Watcher-self?”

“Well, since I became an Admin, I don’t have to uphold the responsibilities of the Watchers right now. I can truly be myself in this form.”

“So Zasion and Arioxh have different personalities as well?” Yellow asked.

“Yeah! Arioxh is very grumpy but Zasion is actually quite nice. It doesn't really show because the Watchers have to control and suppress their emotions, that way they aren’t biased on any decisions. Sometimes we let ourselves out when we're alone or in a trusted and safe place. Showing emotion is known as a weakness in our kind.”

Edgy spoke up this time, “You seem to know Zasion and Arioxh very well.”

“Oh yeah, they’re my siblings! Zasion is my older brother, and Arioxh is my sister, the eldest sibling. My other brother joined the Hunters, thinking what they were doing was right,” Byre’s face formed a frown and she continued, “but that doesn’t really matter right now. They made a choice, and now we have to live with their choice,” her happy demeanor returned as they approached the stairs leading to the brick building. 

Edgy and Yellow exchanged a glance before following her. Byre had clearly been through some hard times, and her child-like personality was probably due to the fact that she was the youngest of the three Watchers.

Byre rushed up the stairs, walking inside and looking around. A large pile of diamonds were stacked in the center of the room, formed in the shape of a massive throne. There were a few rooms to the sides, and two sets of stairways leading to the second level. There was a balcony on the upper floor that overlooked the entire Shopping District.

“Well this looks like a good place to start,” Byre said, looking down the balcony's edge.

“Start what? Ohhh...,” Yellow peered over the railing. The ground was far below, probably not enough to kill her, but enough for if she fell, it would really, _really_ hurt.

“First you got to stretch out your wings,” Byre explained, “Since you've never flown with them, you gotta warm them up, get the feathers excited,” she flapped her wings back and forth in a small motion.

Yellow opened her wings and followed Byre’s example, moving her wings back and forth. Her extra limbs felt more attached to her now, rather than an extra dead weight on her back. The balcony was small, so Edgy took a step inside the building to give the winged-Admins enough space.

“Now, try to angle them down, so that you could take-off from the ground,” Byre’s wings seemed to fold down, so they were angled towards the ground, cupping the air underneath them, lifting her ever so slightly above the ground.

Yellow strained her new muscles, and the wings complied with her silent demands. She continued flapping her wings, her feet slightly leaving the ground.

“Good! This means that your wings are strong enough to support you in the air,” Byre took off from the balcony, flapping her wings to hover. She held out her hand.

“Come on, you’ll do fine!”

Yellow looked back at Edgy, who gave her a reassuring thumbs up, “You got this Yellow!”

Turning back to Byre, she reluctantly took hold of her hand. Yellow stepped up onto the railing of the balcony. She refrained herself from looking down. Byre was still flapping mid-air, patiently waiting on Yellow.

Gathering her courage, she flapped her wings harder, her feet leaving the balcony, making her float over the ground that was far below. Byre released her hand, and Yellow felt herself flying on her own. It was an incredible feeling. She turned and looked at Edgy, who had a beaming smile on her face.

A gust of wind blew by, shaking the leaves of the trees gently. Byre shifted a bit to adjust. Yellow wobbled in the sky, trying to steady herself. In her panic, her wings seized up and stopped flapping. She felt herself falling down towards the ground below. The wind burned against her face, her wings struggling to gain control of the rushing air. She held out her arms to protect herself.

“Yellow!” a voice called.

Soon, her whole world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter, I think it was about the time that George got his enchroma glasses and I wanted to find a way to incorporate that [I know the enchroma glasses don't let George see what we do, but it would be cool if they did, so boom. Color blindness cured (: ]
> 
> Guys...1000 hits is really close! I never expected my story (my stupid minecraft fanfic) to ever reach this (honestly when I first posted this, I was thinking 300 hits max). Thank you all so much for the support!
> 
> Also...whoops...I spilled some more angst in this...


	18. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 Hits! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also...you all are so worried over a tag...me over here shaking my head knowing what's going to happen and none of you will expect it.

_Her vision was blurry as she sat up. She was no longer in the Shopping District. She was...somewhere...familiar._

_She glanced over at a hill and saw a poorly built house into the cliffside of it, the birch shudders of the many windows glowing brightly in the sun. A horse stable was perched on a neighboring hill, two dark horses whining. A sole minecart track wrapped around the hill, stretching out into the distance._

_Home._

_But how?_

_She stood up, noticing the weight on her back was gone. Her golden wings had disappeared. For some reason, she wasn’t concerned._

_Walking over to the house, she could see two people inside. One was her, and the other was Edgy. The multitude of furnaces and crafting tables they had collected lined the walls. They were sorting through chests, grabbing various different foods and extra iron ingots. Both wore full-iron armor, with the exception of her golden helmet and Edgy’s diamond boots. She remembered hearing of a legend, one that said Enderman tended to reside in the desert. So that is where they were headed._

_She walked in the door. She remembered this day. It was the day that they were going to travel to the desert. The place where Edgy was taken. The place where she herself had died and was sent to the new and strange world. This day was plastered in her mind._

_Only a few days before, they had entered the Nether and gathered all the blaze rods they could ever need. She had died a few times, but she still managed to retrieve all her items each time. The past days had been used to prepare for their desert trip._

_“17 blaze rods,” she remembered, the oddest number she had chosen, making sure they had enough extras for all the ender eyes they would need._

_“Are you ready to go?” her own voice interrupted her thoughts. Edgy merely nodded an answer, her arms too full holding a shield and her enchanted sword._

_The two memories left the house, riding on their two black and gray horses. They passed by the abandoned pillager tower and the desert village, greeting and trading a few things with the sandy villagers. It was mid-day when they left, scouring over the dusty hills and peeking into the desert’s ravines. The sun began setting. The moment had come, the moment she didn’t want to relive._

_Edgy began signing to her friend._

_“I know Edgy,” she sighed, “Finding ender pearls is quite difficult.”_

_She looked away from the conversation, noticing that the Hunter had appeared. Glancing back, the memory was playing out as it should. She saw herself running towards the Hunter, completely unaware of the situation, Edgy hiding underneath her safety mushroom. She attacked the fake enderman, her naive self confused and scared when it’s aura surrounded her, Edgy fighting back to save her friend._

_Time sped up, and she found herself watching through her eyes. The blast of magic had just been shot by her head, the Hunter’s cruel smile mocking her. She was falling._

_Not again. Not this time._

_She flew out of the hole, landing on the solid sandstone next to the ravine. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. Her shining wings had reappeared. Edgy was still held in the grasp of the Hunter. She fired some sort of energy from her hand, breaking the Hunter’s grip on her friend._

_“Run,” she heard herself say. Edgy obeyed her, running back behind her winged-friend._

**_You know you can’t save them._**

_“I can save them, and I will,” her voice was not her own. It was powerful. She rushed forwards and impaled her sword deep within the Hunter’s chest. It collapsed to the ground, convulsing. She felt satisfied. She felt herself waking up, to rejoin her friends, but then something was wrong._

_The world suddenly shifted around her, showing the Shopping District. It was in ruins. The barge had been burnt down, a few stray flames still licking the wood. Every building was missing a chunk of it, products for sale falling out of the broken chests. The sky was gray from the smoke and soot, the lakes all but dried up. The mycelium ground was burnt to a more brown color than it’s usual murky purple. Everything was deserted. A few items were scattered on the ground in front of her: Dream’s broken mask, Xisuma’s helmet, False’s goggles, a Watcher’s mask._

_“No, this isn’t possible,” she tried to pinch herself awake. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. She remembered. She had crashed. She needed to wake up._

_**Oh, this is very real.**_

_A sole Hunter appeared in the clearing, walking over the rubble and approaching her slowly._

_**As I said, you cannot save them. Zasion was foolish thinking that new Admins could stop us. You are only prolonging your inevitable defeat.**_

_The Hunter teleported in front of her, and she took a step back, her wings flaring out to balance herself. He was the Hunter who sent her to the new world all that time ago, the one she had just impaled and killed. She felt terrified, but she spoke out strong._

_“No! We can stop you! We will defeat you!”_

_**So naive, you Players are. There is so much in these Servers that you don’t understand.**_

_The Hunter raised his hand and she felt pain in her back. Her wings vanished, her glowing eyes faded. She was left gasping on the ground, pain flaring up everywhere. This wasn’t a dream anymore, it was a nightmare. The Hunter approached her, kneeling down to meet her._

_**You’re...different from the other Players and Admins, I can sense a presence within you.**_

_The Hunter paused for only a moment, the hurting subsided slightly._

_**Ah, I see it now. No wonder Zasion took interest in you.**_

_The pain seized up again, the Hunter tightening it’s fist above her head. It felt as if pounds of gravel had collapsed on her. She couldn’t breathe-_

_**No matter. I control this realm now. Soon all of your Servers will be like this, and there is nothing you can do to stop--**_

_A blast of magic straight into his armor interrupted the foe, distracting the Hunter long enough to allow her to breathe again. She glanced behind her to see Zasion and Arioxh, their large wings spread wide, magic enlacing their clawed fingertips._

_“Trenhu! Stop this madness,” Arioxh spoke up first, “You have no right to invade her mind!”_

_**My dear sister, you dare to challenge me?**_

_“Do not call me sister, you lost that honor a long time ago,” Arioxh replied, “Now release her!”_

_**Why would I ever want to do that?**_

_“Because if you don’t, then you’ll have to deal with both of us,” Zasion confidently stated, straightening his posture._

_**That shouldn’t be too much of a challenge, my young, foolish brother.**_

_The Hunter’s mouth twisted into a cruel smile. The injured Admin attempted to get off the ground, but everything hurt too much. She could hear voices, the voices of her friends in her mind. They were calling out to her, asking her to come back. She wanted to go, but she didn’t know how. They felt so close-_

_Arioxh engaged Trenhu, summoning her sharp-bladed staff and landing a blow on his side, the two throwing blows at each other. Zasion rushed over to the injured Admin, kneeling down to her._

_“Don’t move, Yellow. You need to stay still, I’m trying to release you from Trenhu’s grip,” he said._

_“You-- you called me Yellow,” she coughed a bit, “You always called me by my full name.”_

_The Watcher hesitated before continuing, “Formalities do not matter in the Mear’D dimension, we just need to get you out of here as quickly as possible. The longer you are here, the more hurt you will become,” Zasion summoned a short wand, enlaced with vines and tiny purple gemstones. He waved it over her and she immediately felt a bit better._

_“You need to focus on your friends; can you hear their voices?”_

_She listened deep within her mind, “Yes, I can hear them.”_

_“Good, Byre is guiding them. Now focus, listen to their voices. Try to make them louder. Imagine the Shopping District, the mycelium ground you crashed into, the building that you fell from. Get back to that,” Zasion instructed. Fighting echoed in the distance. She glanced over to see Arioxh pinning a deadly blow to the Hunter’s head._

_“Focus, Yellow. Don’t worry about Arioxh.”_

_Closing her eyes in concentration, she focused on hearing the noises, the voices, around her, blocking out the sounds of clashing weapons. She listened deeply and heard Edgy’s voice. She was calling her to come back, to wake up. Byre and Edgy were calling out to her. She focused on hearing them better. The trees were blowing in a calm wind. The sunshine was warm on her skin, the smell of mycelium hung in the air. She heard footsteps approaching, getting louder as more of the Hermits and her friends ran over._

_Edgy’s voice was clear now, “Yellow, you have to wake up! Please...”_

_“I’m trying Edgy, I really am, it...just hurts...alot.”_

_She felt the wither skeleton’s hand in her own. Her pain was slowly disappearing. She saw that Trenhu was down, kneeling on the ground holding his face. Arioxh was rushing over. She knelt down opposite of Zasion._

_“Let’s go, Yellow.”_

_She immediately felt a bit dizzy with the rush of magic over her, the world shifting and disappearing from around her until everything was dark._

_And then she woke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop...did I spill secrets now?
> 
> Crap I could have swore I put some truth somewhere....


	19. Sleepless Secret Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did not realize how long this chapter was...
> 
> Hey! I found some truth in here!

Yellow woke up with a gasp. It felt like she hadn’t breathed in hours. Her lungs strained to drink up the oxygen around her.

“Yellow!” Edgy exclaimed, hugging her.

“Edgy--Edgy you're squeezing me a little too hard,” she wheezed out.

“Oh- Sorry...” she released her gently.

Yellow sat up, her back aching, and looked around. Byre was standing a few steps away. Nearly everyone that stayed in the clearing had run over to her. Zasion and Arioxh were kneeling on the ground, a purple mist floating around their head.

“What’s up with them?” she asked.

“They sent their consciousness to the Mear’D dimension to rescue you,” Byre explained, “When you didn’t get up and didn’t die, I knew something was up, so I called them over.”

“Oh, yeah, I think Zasion said something like that…” she trailed off, still a little dazed from the previous events.

“What is the mirrored dimension?” Scar asked.

“It's pronounced, Mear’D, and it's basically the place your consciousness goes when you sleep or daydream. Usually nothing happens and you dream as usual, but recently since the Watchers have gotten weaker, it is more difficult to keep the Hunters out. In turn, they take control of Player’s dreams and give them nightmares instead.”

The mist dissipated from around the Watcher’s heads and they stood up to their true height once again.

_Are you okay, YellowBlockG?_

“Uh, yeah, thanks. My head is still a little dizzy,” she answered.

_Mind magic will cause some dizziness for a few hours. It is quite dangerous. Luckily, Byre caught it early, but the Hunter’s will only try again. You must not sleep. None of the Admins can. The Players should remain unharmed due to the fact that the Hunters have no reason to attack them, but nightmares may occur since no one is guarding the realm._

“So, no sleeping. Great,” Yellow looked up at the clouds. 

_We shall let you recover._

The group silently disbanded, leaving Yellow, Edgy, and Byre sitting on the ground in front of the town hall.

“I’m-sorry, Yellow! I shouldn’t have forced you to fly by yourself so quickly and I could have caught you but you fell just out of my reach and I-” Byre blurted out.

“Woah, Byre! It’s okay! I’m fine now,” she hugged the small Watcher.

Byre accepted the hug, slightly sniffling, “Was it my brother?” she asked after a moment, “The one that hurt you?”

Yellow didn’t want to answer the truth, but she knew a lie would hurt more, “Yes Byre, it was Trenhu.”

She could feel the smaller Admin shaking and noticed that she was crying. Yellow looked over to Edgy, who just gave her ‘that look’. She hugged her tighter. Obviously, Byre had some issues with one of her siblings being a Hunter, who wouldn’t? She gently stroked the dark purple feathers of her wings, and soon Byre calmed down. She sat up and looked at Yellow’s hoodie.

“Oh, I got your hoodie wet,” she wiped her eyes with her jacket’s sleeve.

“Eh, it’s fine,” she comforted.

Byre sat back up, wrapping her arms around her knees and speaking softly, “It’s just- I was really young when Trenhu left us. I had only just received my mask and fully learned my powers,” she sniffled a little, “My family was so proud of me. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, but Trenhu had organized an attack. It killed both of our parents and many of the other, older Watchers. The Hunters were only a small resistance at that time and no one really worried about them, until that day, until it was too late and there wasn’t enough Watchers to stop them-”

She paused for a moment, breathing in and out slowly. Yellow and Edgy just let her talk; she just needed to let it all out.

“That day, Arioxh and Zasion vowed to hunt down the Hunters and Trenhu for the disgrace and destruction that they caused our people. They vowed to watch over me, just like our parents did. I didn’t want to fight Trenhu, they were still my brother, but soon I figured out that they didn’t care for me anymore.”

Byre took a breath, transitioning to a flashback.

“We were responding to a distressed Server, one claiming to have seen ‘modded enderman’ roaming around destroying everything. It was Trenhu and the Hunters. They were trying to take control of the Server, but in the process, they permanently killed many of its inhabitants, including it’s Admin. When we stepped in, Trenhu attacked us, leaving Arioxh terribly wounded and Zasion scarred. Trenhu almost killed me, but Zasion pushed them back, preventing my demise.”

Byre looked down at the ground, “There was nothing but hate in my brother’s eyes that day; Trenhu really wanted me dead. They didn’t care about our siblingship. They only cared for power.”

Yellow was speechless, and by the look on Edgy’s face, she was as well.

“Byre, I- I’m sorry all of that happened to you,” she said.

“Yeah Byre, no one should have to go through that,” Edgy added.

“It’s fine, bad experiences happen to everyone. If that never happened, then I wouldn’t have met you guys,” Byre replied.

“That’s kind of what happened to me,” Yellow explained, “My old world became corrupted, or at least that’s what I was told happened. I can’t remember anything from before I joined Edgy’s world, but if my old world didn’t corrupt, then I wouldn’t have met Edgy, or any of the Hermits or you or anyone else for that matter.” She absentmindedly fiddled with a pebble in between her fingertips, not noticing a glance between Edgy and Byre.

The light in the clearing began to glow orange with the setting sun. She heard footsteps behind her and glanced back to see Xisuma walking up to them.

“Hello guys,” he waved, “I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be skipping the night tonight just because everyone really needs to sleep...although we won’t be able to. The other Players need it after--everything they have been through.” He hesitated on his last words.

“Oh, okay. Thanks Xisuma!” Byre answered.

He glanced over at the setting sun as it began to slow down, starting the long night cycle, “Many of the Hermits have said that you can stay at their bases, you can just go ask them. My base is open as well, no one has accepted my invite yet, except for Alex,” he added, “It’s small, but it could fit the three of you. That is, if you want to. You could always stay in the Shopping District if you would like, there won’t be any mobs and we could always set something up-”

“Of course, Xisuma! We would love to stay at your base,” Yellow answered, “You don’t have to ramble on about it!” she let out a good-hearted laugh.

Xisuma released a small chuckle, “Apologies for that. I guess I’m not used to having--how many extra people on the Server...ten? Eleven? Not including the Watchers...”

“It’s fine Xisuma, you're doing great for all the chaos that’s been happening,” Edgy complimented the Admin.

“Alright then!” he exclaimed, “We will travel through the Nether soon, I’m just going to make sure everyone is settled for the night,” he waved again and returned to the larger group, which was already splitting off in many different directions.

Dream, George, Sapnap, and Iskall were walking toward the town hall, waving as Xisuma passed by and stopped to greet the group.

“Hey Yellow, Edgy, Byre,” George cheerfully welcomed them.

“Hi guys, where are you all staying?” she responded.

“Only the coolest mega base ever! Iskall made an Omega Tree of Doom! And he’s letting us stay the night!” Sapnap was acting like an excited child.

“Yeah, it sounded pretty cool,” Dream added, “so we took him up on the offer.”

“Oh wow, that does sound fascinating!” Edgy exclaimed, “Maybe we can visit it sometime?”

“Yes, my Omega Tree of Doom is spectacular, definitely better than Mumbo’s or Grian’s base! But don’t tell them I said that!” Iskall smiled as he gestured to the others to follow him, and they all soon disappeared through the Nether portal below the stairs, but not before George sent them a small wave.

“That was a bit abrupt,” Byre observed.

“Iskall is a bit defensive around new people, but he’s actually a really sweet person once he gets to know you,” Stress walked up to the group.

“Hey Stress! How are you?” Yellow asked.

“I’m good, I was just going to ask if you wanted to stay in my base? I wasn’t sure if you had already arranged something.”

“Actually, Xisuma has already offered his base for us, but thank you for the offer Stress,” Byre answered.

“Oh. Okay then, maybe another time you could come visit?”

“Of course Stress! Your Server is so amazing, we would totally want to come visit!” she answered.

“Alright then!” she sent them a small smile before skipping over to False, Cleo, and Joe. The rest of the Hermits seemed to have disbanded with their guests, and Xisuma was returning to them with Alex.

“Okay, everyone is settled and equipped with everything that they could need. I don’t think I’m missing anything...,” he scrolled through his newly-repaired console.

“Can̷̯̈́ we just g̵̣͐̆̕͜o?” Alex complained, stifling through a yawn, “E̶̼̟͂verything is f̵̼̳͠ine the way̴̧̢̆ it is.”

“You should be happy I’m helping you. I had to argue with Doc, Iskall, and xB to even let you stay with me. Everyone is still wary towards you even being on the Server,” Xisuma warned.

“I n̶̞͂͗ever did anything t̷̹̒hat was t̷̹̒oo bad,” Alex replied.

“Really, Alex? You destroyed the Server in season three, summoned the Withermen; which I had to help you get rid of, and not to mention the hundreds of times that you have attempted and succeeded to kill me.”

“Well, I t̸̟̦͊ried to come back an̶̞͂͗d you didn’t even give me a cha̴nce! You ba̴̢̦̺͌nned me̸̥̫̎̈ before I could do anyt̷̹̒hing!”

“I clearly remember you saying, ‘I’m gonna blow this place up! I’m going to destroy this world!’” Xisuma stated in a mocking voice of Alex, “Remember that?”

“Uhm̶͙̽͘….no?”

Xisuma shook his head, “Whatever, I’m not going to bother with you. We should get going.”

He turned towards the portal, Alex slowly scooting behind him, the red armored figure almost disappointed. Yellow just shrugged and followed him.

“One sec! I’ll catch up!” Byre yelled at them before rushing over to the approaching Watchers. The group stopped and waited on the small Admin, who had a brief conversation before running back to the group.

“Alright, we can go,” she hastily said as Yellow saw Arioxh fly away.

“What was that about?” Edgy asked.

“They wanted me to know that Arioxh was going to return to the End to spy on Trenhu and the Hunters.” 

“Oh, that’s a little dangerous for Arioxh isn’t it? Are you sure they will be okay in that Stronghold?” Yellow asked. The group entered the Nether portal, teleporting to the hot environment. They continued following Xisuma on top of the bedrock.

“Of course! Hunters can’t sense Watchers when they use Observe. It’s the only thing we have against them that they can do nothing about, besides our wings of course,” Byre replied

“Observe? What’s that?” she questioned.

“Oh, it's when we, or rather Zasion and Arioxh now, phase our physical form out of the current realm, leaving behind our consciousness, so we can be in the Hunter’s Stronghold without them knowing and can spy on them. Arioxh is perfectly safe as long as they don’t try to interact with anything in the physical realm.”

“What is̸̓̓ with that̵͈̋,the fact that thệ̸̊ Hunters don’t havê̸ wings?” Alex interrupted.

“As a show of loyalty and strength, new Hunters are required to get their wings cut off. Those that survive the cut become Hunters, those that don’t...well,” Byre cringed.

Yellow reached and felt her golden feathers. Getting your wings cut off had to be extremely painful, not to mention deadly; probably similar to getting your arms or legs cut off. She didn’t want to think about it.

“On to another topic, we're here,” Xisuma gestured to a portal no different than the one they entered before. Teleporting back to the Overworld, they were greeted by a cool, humid jungle. Many large, white concrete buildings were towering in the jungle trees, vines draping down the magnificent structures. Honey blocks decorated the bright white buildings, glistening in the moonlight. A few bees flew sleepily back to their hives. A large, unfinished road stretched out before them, perfectly centered with the rising moon.

Xisuma turned towards the group, stretching his arms out.

“Welcome to my base!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do research on EvilX to find out all the times he tormented Xisuma.
> 
> The next chapter is interesting...


	20. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A long chapter! WOAHHHH
> 
> Also, I officially finished writing this! It got capped off at 35 chapters which is crazy. I never expected this to go that long...
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support!

After the initial shock of how vast Xisuma’s base was, he led the star-struck visitors to a bubble-vator leading up to the tower's floors. He opened the door to a larger room, which appeared to be his home. It was organized well. A storage system lined one wall while a desk and sitting area were along another wall.

“It’s not too fancy, but it will shelter us for the night,” he looked through a few of the shulker boxes, grabbing a few items before moving the boxes to the side of the room. “There’s a few adjacent rooms over there where Edgy and Alex can sleep, and we can stay up out here.” He pointed to a hallway that split into two rooms. Xisuma tossed them each a bed. “Do you need anything else? Food? Glass of milk? I got a lot of honey if you want any,” he added.

“Uh, no. I think this is fine,” Edgy answered, a bit shocked at how prepared the Admin was.

“Honey? Reallẏ̸͚͖ ‘Suma? Of everyt̵͈̋hing that ẏ̸ou could ô̴͙̝͛bsess over, you chô̴͛se the gros̵͖̫̽͊s̸͍̗͛͑͂est thing?”

“It’s not gross, Ex, it’s interesting with all of it’s different qualities and-”

“I’m not gó̸̪̈́ing to listen to y̵̧̹̿̎͑ou nerd out abó̸̈́ut h̵̢̩̚oney, of all thȋ̴̙͕ngs. I’m g̴̻̊͑oing to bed̵̘̤̄̒,” Ex rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door, startling a bee sleeping in the corner. It rose and fluttered over to Xisuma, nuzzling its face against his helmet.

“Wow, okay then,” Edgy commented, “Thanks Xisuma for the bed and room. Goodnight!” She waved and walked over to the other room, closing the door softly.

Xisuma sighed, “I try to connect with him, and he just turns me away.” He patted the bee on it’s head and returned the bug to where it was resting.

“Well, have you tried doing things that he likes?” Byre asked.

“He wants to destroy the Server and blow stuff up! I can’t exactly allow that,” he replied, dropping his hands in disappointment.

“Maybe take him somewhere where he can blow stuff up without destroying anything,” Byre suggested.

“I’m sure that there’s other things that he enjoys other than blowing stuff up,” Yellow assured.

“Hmm, I guess I have all night to think about it,” he let out a small, sad laugh.

Yellow stifled a yawn. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Xisuma had been kind enough to lend Yellow a few of his books to read. Byre was also searching through the pages of the books, fascinated by every page. Xisuma had settled down at a desk, writing a few notes out of some paper, scrolling through his console every so often.

After a few hours, though, reading had become boring, even though it was one of her favorite hobbies. Byre’s seemingly endless supply of energy had depleted, so she had resulted in teaching Yellow how to write Galactic. When Yellow asked why she couldn’t learn how to speak it, the small Admin had explained that only Watchers and End-beings could speak it, it was impossible for a Player to speak it.

“Okay, okay. So this symbol is ‘A’” Yellow said, pointing to a ᓭ .

“No, Yellow, that’s an S,” Byre replied, “This is an A.” She pointed to an ᔑ symbol.

“Why is Galactic so hard to learn?” she yawned, leaning back in her chair, “Maybe we can do something else?”

“Well, we can practice your flying if you want,” Byre replied, ruffling her feathers.

Yellow looked at the balcony overlooking the jungle. If she were to fall, which was likely, then she would just land in the leaves. It wasn’t a bad idea.

“Fine, I guess I should learn at some point,” Yellow reluctantly agreed.

The two girls got up from where they were seated around the table and walked over to Xisuma.

“Hey Xisuma, Byre and I are going to go flying,” Yellow said.

“Oh, alright. It should be bright enough out there, but if not I can turn on a few more lights,” the sleepy Admin replied.

“I’m sure it’s bright enough Xisuma,” Byra assured, “We won’t be gone long.”

The two made their way over to the balcony, peering over the edge to see the dense jungle trees not too far below. The bright sea lanterns from the many towering buildings illuminated the area quite well, the moonlight sent off a blue glow on the unlit areas.

“Alright, you remember what I taught you before, right?” Byre asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Curving my wings downwards to catch the air and such,” the nervous Admin replied.

“Exactly. But first let's warm-up. You don’t want to fly on stiff wings.”

The two stretched out their wings on the large balcony. Her golden feathers glimmered in the sea lanterns light in contrast to Byre’s dark violet feathers. When their extra limbs felt fluid in their motion, Byre stood on the railing and slowly flapped upwards, reaching down to Yellow.

“I won’t let go this time until you want me to,” Byre assured.

Swallowing a gulp, Yellow stepped up on the glass railing, flaring her wings out as balance. She reached up and grabbed Byre’s hand. She began to flap her wings, curving them downwards just as she was instructed. She was lifted off the ground and into the air.

“There you go!” Byre proudly grinned, “Now, once you take off, it’s a lot like flying with an elytra. You glide around, shifting your body weight to change direction and flapping to get higher, but rockets might work too. I’ve never tried that.”

Yellow shifted and started to glide around, releasing Byre’s hand. She was right, flying with actual wings was a lot like an elytra. As she neared the treetops, she flapped her wings a few times and gained altitude. Soon she was flying high above Xisuma’s base, feeling so free soaring in the wind.

Byre flew up next to her, “You're doing great! I don’t even think I learned this fast.”

Yellow steadied her flight path to be right next to Byre, “This feels so great!” She fell backwards, plummeting towards the ground only to catch the wind and soar upwards again, a grin painted her face the whole time. Byre almost seemed to struggle to catch up.

“Yellow! You can slow down!”

She didn’t realize how fast she was going. She adjusted to be upright and slowed her speed down. Byre flapped next to her. They both settled into a steady glide.

“Sorry Byre, it just feels so natural! Flying is the best feeling!” Yellow replied.

“Yes, but if you're not careful, you're going to overexert yourself,” Byre warned.

The exhaustion hidden by adrenaline suddenly hit Yellow. Her wings ached and her head was a little dizzy, “I was so caught up I didn’t realize how tired I am.” She stretched out her arms in a yawn.

“We should go back, Xisuma’s probably wondering where we are and you need to take a break.”

“Yeah, he probably misses our constant talking about the fascinating Galactic language,” she sarcastically added.

“Hey! It is fascinating!” Byre countered.

“Race you back!” 

“Hey no fair-” Byre’s words were cut off as Yellow turned into a loop and returned back towards Xisuma’s tower.

Yellow made sure to not overexert herself, choosing to glide instead of pumping her wings to go faster. The balcony was in view, now all she had to do was land--

She didn’t know how to land.

Byre had never taught her. But it couldn’t be that hard, right? She swooped down towards the balcony, but she was going too fast.

“Crapcrapcrap-oww!” Yellow crashed into the floor, tumbling onto her back.

Byre soon landed on the balcony perfectly and rushed over to the crash site, “Yellow! You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” she sat up, cringing as she felt a twinge in her right wing. She flexed and stretched it a little and the pain dulled away. It was probably just bruised. She wasn’t an expert with wings, but it seemed fine enough.

“I’m surprised Xisuma isn’t yelling at us for crashing--oh no” Yellow said, shooting a worried look at Byre, “Xisuma!”

They got up and ran over to the Admin at the desk. His head was laying on the table with his arm underneath as a make-shift pillow, his fist twitching ever so often, his console long forgotten.

Xisuma had fallen asleep.

“Oh no, Xisuma! Xisuma, wake-up!” Yellow called, shaking his sleeping form gently.

“We shouldn’t have left him alone!” Byre cried.

“We need Zasion, but I don’t exactly know how to contact them, it’s not like they have a communicator,” Yellow said, thinking, “And trying to go through the Nether back to the Shopping District would take too long, plus, we don’t know how to navigate that place.”

She heard doors open and Alex walked out, followed by Edgy a few moments later.

“W̷͔̗̞͍̮̅̊̄̏̊̚͠͝͠hat à̴̰͎͎͛re you à̴̰͎͎͛ll y̵̛͂͂ͅe̴̯̔̾l̴̲͊ḽ̸̀ing à̴̰͎͎͛bout ȋ̷͇͚̠́̑̋̍͜n the m̶̦̒iddle of the nȋ̷͇͚̠́̑̋̍͜ght!” Alex shouted.

Edgy was rubbing her eyes, “Yeah, what’s with all the commotion?” She noticed the knocked-over chairs and table, then she saw Xisuma.

“Xisuma fell asleep while Yellow and I went flying,” Byre explained, “And I don’t know how to contact Zasion.”

Xisuma suddenly convulsed, falling out of his seat and onto the floor. The group rushed over, even Ex looked worried. Xisuma’s muscles were twitching every so often, and through his visor Yellow could see his eyes were squinted in pain. He was gasping like he couldn’t breathe.

“Take ö̶͇̻́̓ff his he̷̫͛͝ͅľ̷̩͚̎met,” Alex said.

“What? No he needs that to breathe!” Yellow countered.

“No̵̼͘t here. In hị̸̳͝s home, he can breat̴̃͜he the air witho̵̼͘ut hị̸̳͝s helme̵͎̦͊t̶͖’s assist̴̃ance,” Alex explained, “N̵͚̓̅̚͝ow mo̵̼͘ve.”

He basically pushed Yellow and Byre out of the way and undid the clasps at the base of Xisuma’s helmet, releasing the build up pressure inside. He pulled it off and revealed Xisuma’s face.

It was much like Alex’s, only instead of a shock of white hair, Xisuma’s was a dark brown. His tanned skin was dotted with purple freckles in the area underneath his eyes. The same ‘X’ shaped scar went across his nose. He was nearly an opposite of Ex, which would make sense. His whole face was scrunched in pain, but he seemed to be breathing a little better.

“There has to be something we can do,” Yellow asked the former Watcher.

“Only a Watcher can travel into the Mear’D dimension willingly. Zasion is out of reach and I am no longer a Watcher,” Byre’s shoulder fell, “Trenhu will eventually let Xisuma go, but he will be in pain for a while.”

The group fell silent, and Xisuma’s twitches became calmer. He began to stir.

“Wait, I think he’s waking up already,” Edgy said, noticing the difference.

Yellow knelt down to him, “Xisuma? Are you there?”

He opened his eyes, they were a bright violet color, “Everything hurts--I’m so sorry I fell asleep!”

“It’s partially our fault, we left you alone,” Byre stated, helping the Admin to his feet.

“Well, i̵̤͋f everyth̸̩͇̚ing is fi̵̤͋xed, then I’m going ba̶̫̮̟͝ck to sleep,” Alex said, turning around and giving a half-hearted wave.

“Thanks Ex for helping me-” Xisuma suddenly doubled over, gripping his head.

“Xisuma!” Yellow cried, “What’s wrong?”

“My---head--,” the Admin squeaked out. Even Alex turned back around.

He stopped struggling and closed his eyes, standing back up to his normal height. Something didn’t seem right.

“Xisuma?” Byre asked.

His eyes shot open, glowing a menacing purple and leaking dark magic.

“Lo̸̯͔͌͛o̷̢̡̿̚k̴̻̦̯͑͆̾ ọ̶͔͛ů̴͍̖̽t̶̳̾͜!” Alex called, his voice barely understandable from the glitch, rushing towards the group. Yellow barely noticed Xisuma pulling out his sword. She pulled out her own and blocked his attack.

“Xisuma! What’s wrong with you?!”

_**Xisuma is no longer here.**_

Xisuma put on a menacing smile. The words that came from his mouth were not his own, but that of a Hunter. 

“Trenhu!” Byre cried out, her face contorted with fear.

Xisuma swung at Yellow, who was unfortunately in front of the corrupted Admin. She managed to block, but then he hit her face with the hilt of his sword, making her fall to the ground. Stunned, she barely dodged the sharp Netherite sword, the blade barely grazing the tip of her feathers. He came in to attack again, but Edgy stepped in the way, parrying his attack with one of her own, giving Yellow time to recover.

Alex had grabbed an iron sword from a nearby chest as well, standing at the ready, watching the wither skeleton fight, stepping in when Xisuma had the advantage. His sword locked in place with the turned-Admin.

“Xỉ̶͓̗s̴̢̄̔ǔ̸̹͘͜mä̸͓̀̑! S̶̠͉̳͑̌̄n̴̢̈́̅ͅap out of̴̼͈̉ it!”

Yellow got up and braced her sword, wiping her cheek, and joined the others in surrounding the Admin. Byre stepped in as well, facing Xisuma.

_**Ah, my dear sister. No wonder I could never sense you. Zasion turned you into an Admin.**_

“You're not my brother anymore, Trenhu. You’ve hurt too many people,” Byre countered. She seemed to have composed herself into a confident form.

_**Oh? Is the small Admin gaining some claws?**_

“Release Xisuma, Trenhu,” Byre ordered, ignoring their comment.

_**Now why would I do that?**_

Xisuma lunged towards Byre who blocked his attack with her weapon. Their swords locked in place, their faces only mere inches apart.

“You're outnumbered, give up!” Byre said, the others slowly closing in behind Xisuma.

The controlled Admin glanced around, seeing the fighters closing in.

_**Very well then...I yield.**_

Xisuma pushed Byre back against the wall and crossed his arms on his chest, closing his eyes, uttering some unknown words under his breath. Byre’s eyes widened.

“Everyone find cover!” she shouted, dodging behind a chest.

Edgy flipped the table and Alex and Yellow ducked behind it, wrapping her wings around herself, just as a large purple explosion shook the room, the force pushing the table against their backs. When Yellow peeked over the table, Xisuma was gone and a large, gaping hole was left in the floor and ceiling. She felt her communicator vibrate in her pocket. She flicked it on and read the message.

**Xisumavoid was blowed up by ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷリ⍑⚍**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma go boom.


	21. Recovery and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to add since HTML is a butt, but I finally figured it out.
> 
> One time I'm tempted to put the release date as something from 1950 or something to see if anyone notices...like why can you change that? The release date should be set to the actual date. Nevermind my rambling, continue on...

<Keralis1> _ Shishwammy! What happened?! _

<Etho> _ I could see that explosion from my base. _

<Welsknight> _ I couldn’t see it, but I could feel it. Knocked over my armor stands and shattered a few windows. _

<Grian> _ X are you okay? _

<Xisumavoid> _ I’m at spawn but I don’t remember anything. I see that I apparently blew up? _

<impulseSV> _ I’m coming. I have an extra elytra you can use. _

<Xisumavoid> _ Thanks Impulse. _

<YellowBlockG> _ We’ll explain when you get here, Xisuma. _

Yellow put away her communicator as she and the others attempted to repair Xisuma’s house, placing down white concrete on the ceiling and floor and putting spilled items back in their respective chests. Even Alex was helping, uncharacteristic from his annoyed and angered expression. Byre was quiet as well. 

When they had nearly finished rebuilding, the sound of fireworks echoed through the clearing and Xisuma and Impulse landed on the balcony. A few more fireworks went off as Wels joined them.

“Alright, so what happened? I know there was an explosion of some sort by what the chat says, but I don’t remember anything after you said you guys were going flying,” Xisuma recollected. 

“You remember nothing? Nothing at all?” Yellow asked. She noticed his helmet had respawned on his head.

“No, I-” he looked around at everyone, “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“W̵̯̙̃ell...you ẗ̷̝͌ried to ki̶͔̤̫̎̑ll us,” Alex said.

“”Ex!” Edgy punched his arm.

“O̷̺̳͙̲͌w! W̵̯̙̃hat?! It’s ṫ̵̗̪̈ř̵̬͒ue!”

Xisuma looked over to Byre, his voice concerned, “It’s true?”

“Not exactly,” the former-watcher explained, “You fell asleep, probably shortly after we left, and Trenhu took over your mind. I didn’t know it was possible for them to do that, but basically, yes; Trenhu, in your body, tried to kill us.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean for that to happen- I was so careless in falling asleep,” he put his head in his hands.

“It wasn’t all your fault, Xisuma, we left you alone--we should have stayed together,” Yellow said.

“Yes, nothing you did under their control was your fault,” Edgy reassured, “Plus, we’re all fine, right? No damage done.”

A purple mist cloud appeared in the corner, slowly dissolving to reveal Zasion.

_ Is everyone alright? _

“I’m missing a few feathers, but otherwise we’re all okay,” Yellow answered.

_ I should have known Trenhu would try something. _

“Zasion, you couldn’t have possibly known that Trenhu would do this!” Byre said, “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“It was partially our fault, we left Xisuma alone,” Yellow added, “Speaking of which,” she pulled out her communicator.

<YellowBlockG> _ George, Skeppy, are you guys with someone? _

<Skeppy> _ Yeah...why? I’ve been awake with Bad the whole night. _

<GeorgeNotFound> _ Same with me, I’ve been up with Dream and Sapnap. _

<YellowBlockG> _ Okay good. Make sure you're always with someone, I think that's how the Hunters took control of Xisuma. _

<Rendog> _ Took control? Xisuma, my man, you have some explaining to do… _

<Xisumavoid> _ Yes I know. Meeting in the Shopping District tomorrow at dawn. I’ll explain everything then. _

<FalseSymmetry> _ I’ll be there Xisuma! _

<Grian> _ Me too. _

<Joehills> _ As will I. _

Yellow put away her communicator after many of the other Hermits agreed to the next morning’s meeting. The others were slowly putting away their devices. Zasion was quietly talking with Byre. They ended their conversation with a nod.

_ I will be taking my leave. Byre has a way to contact me now if any problems should arise. _

The Watcher disappeared in a cloud of magic.

“I suppose the rest of you can go back to bed,” Xisuma broke the tense silence.

“Only if you want, Xisuma. I don’t mind staying up,” Impulse said.

“No, Impulse, Wels, you all need to sleep. We’ll all be fine,” the Admin replied.

“Alright then, goodnight,” Wels jumped off the balcony and fired several rockets, barely missing a tree in the process.

“As long as you don’t need me,” Impulse said, “Goodnight Xisuma.” He flew off the balcony back the way he had arrived.

There was an awkward silence between the five remaining people. Slowly, Edgy backed away, returning to her room. Alex wordlessly followed her down the hall. The three Admins were left alone once again. Byre broke the silence.

“Sooo, anyone up for Galactic lessons?”

* * *

The rest of the night passed without a hitch. Byre had taught all she could to Yellow and Xisuma, Xisuma being the one who picked up the foreign language rather quickly, even being able to say a few syllables due to him being partially from the End. Alex was probably the same, granted he could understand what Zasion said in the Stronghold. Yellow was able to read the individual lettering, but reading sentences was still difficult. Soon the sun was rising, casting bright golden rays on the exhausted Admins.

“We should get going, it's almost time for the meeting,” Xisuma yawned.

“I’ll go wake up Edgy,” Yellow walked towards the adjacent bedrooms.

“Oh, Ex is not going to like this,” Xisuma said as he opened the door.

Yellow opened Edgy’s door and found the wither skeleton wrapped in the blankets of the bed, the pillow tossed on the floor. Edgy was never an organized person at anything.

“Edgy, time to get up. We have to go to the meeting now,” Yellow calming called.

“I’m coming,” Edgy groaned, pushing aside the messy covers, “Is it dawn already?”

“Yeah, Xisuma is waking Alex up right now-”

“X̸͍̙̘̲̿Ȋ̷̬͕̤̒̅̎͝S̴̟̫͑Ū̴̥M̶͚̓A̸̩̰͕̜̦̓͐͑͠͝!”

“Uh-oh,” the two said in unison. They rushed over to the next-door room to find Alex sprawled out on the floor in a mosh of blankets and Xisuma holding the end of the blanket.

“I warned you that I would make you get up if you didn’t do it on your own,” he said, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Ḯ̶̺̰̩ didn’t t̶̞͑̌h̷̡̛͚̤̮͐ink y̷͔̳͌ȯ̴̼͐u̷̯͐͊ wo̸̠͎͕͛ṷ̴̆l̶̖̠̒d actua̷̡̙͛l̴͖̯̅l̸̮̆͝y do ḯ̴͉͕̒̾͑t̶̍̀̇͘,” he got up and dusted himself off, kicking the blankets aside.

Yellow let out a small cough in the doorway, and the twins turned their attention towards her, “If you guys are done bickering, we should go.”

Neither answered, giving each other a glance before both left the side room to meet with Byre in the main room. Xisuma led the group through the Nether portal, trekking across the top of the bedrock. Yellow had no idea how he knew where he was going, there were no landmarks to determine location. 

Finally, the group approached a portal with a sign labeled ‘Shopping District’ that had many other posters on it. They emerged below the Town Hall into the bright sunlight. Many of the Hermits were already there, congregating in front of the dark oak barge. Zasion was standing off to the side, silently watching the Players and Admins.

“Xisuma! Glad you could make it to your own meeting!” Tango teased.

“Same to you, Tango,” Xisuma glanced around the clearing, seeming satisfied with the amount of people in the crowd. He built up a small pillar so he could be seen and heard.

“Good morning everyone! I’m sure you're wondering about the events that occurred last night, so I will briefly explain it to you,” his green armor glimmered in the sun, “I had been left alone in my office. From what I’ve been told, the Hunter, Trenhu, took control of my body, making me attack Yellow, Byre, Edgy, and Alex. No one was harmed, but it still brings into question how long we can go dealing with these magical attacks. Not to mention, we need a plan to gain the lost Admin abilities back so everyone can return to their own Servers.”

“So, we come up with a plan. It can’t be that hard, right? You all already dealt with the Hunters once,” Iskall spoke up.

“But it wasn’t easy. May I remind you that if the plan went correctly, we would not be having this meeting nor would there be this many people on the Server,” Xisuma replied. Iskall appeared to have wanted to argue the point more, but a quick shove from Stress made him quiet.

“Are there any other concerns?” Xisuma called out into the clearing.

Multiple Hermits spoke up at once, leaving the crowd full of noise and no concerns being heard. Xisuma stood on his tower, frantically looking around at all the questions being raised, unable to answer. Their voices seemed to blur together.

A harsh, cold wind seemed to blow into Yellow, straight through her chest, making her heart cold and unable to breathe. Her vision blurred and images flashed across her eyes as well as waves of pain. She saw Arioxh, struggling to stand in front of Trenhu, multiple wounds were on their body. Many Hunters were surrounding them, all of their weapons pointed at Arioxh. Trenhu’s menacing smile appeared in front of her. As soon as the gust came to her, it was gone, and she found herself falling.

“Yellow!” Brye caught her arm before she hit the ground. She gently let her sit on the ground. “Yellow! What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t speak, she wanted to, but the words wouldn’t form on her tongue, “Ari- Ario-” Hot streams of tears went down her face.

_ Arioxh is dying. _

Zasion graced over to Yellow and Byre. They knelt down to be somewhat the same height as the Players.

“Zasion? What do you mean ‘Arioxh is dying’? How did Yellow know-”

_ Byre, you know perfectly well why Yellow knows. _

“What- what was that? I saw Arioxh and they were in pain and  _ I could feel it _ ,” she was confused and scared at the same time, “Why did I see that? Was that Trenhu again? I’m so confused… ”

The crowd seemed to calm down a little as they took notice of the situation. Xisuma jumped off his pillar, gliding down to join Byre next to Yellow. Edgy was at her side as well. Alex peeked around from behind Xisuma’s shoulder.

“You're not going to tell her, are you?” Byre said, her voice was shaky.

“Oh...you mean that?” Edgy asked, “Should we really?”

_ She has had a vision. She must know now. We cannot lie to her anymore. _

“Okay one, what are you talking about, and two, what do you all know about me that I don’t know about myself?” She stood up, ignoring help from Edgy. Zasion stood to their full height, looking down to her, hesitant for a moment before continuing.

  
_ YellowBlockG, you are a Watcher. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say whoops again, but I feel like I say that too much...
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos and the new bookmarks!


	22. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little early today because I got excitedd 🙂

“What do you mean ‘I’m a Watcher’, I can’t be. I’m not tall like you, I’m yellow instead of purple-” Yellow didn’t know what to say.

_ To be precise, you are half-Watcher. Your father was a human hybrid who looked much like your appearance, and your mother was a Watcher. _

“I- I don’t even remember my parents. I didn’t even know I had parents, to be honest. But me?! A Watcher?! It’s still a bit difficult to take in,” she said.

_ You cannot remember your parents because they wanted to protect you. When Trenhu took over, you were quite young. They did not want you to be found and killed, so your parents disguised your wings and erased your memory of them. They then sent you to a world, but your identity was soon discovered years later. You were sent to the world you currently live in with EdgySquidii, who promised to protect your identity. _

“Edgy? You knew about this?” Yellow turned to the wither skeleton.

“Well...yes...but I was told to never let anyone know, not even yourself,” Edgy looked at the ground, moving her foot through the dirt.

“Who told you to not tell me?”

“That would have been Arioxh,” Edgy replied, “The Watcher that brought you to my world never said their name, but as soon as I saw Arioxh, I knew they were the one that sent you to me. It’s also the reason that my Admin curse was not being able to speak so that no matter what, I couldn’t tell anyone.”

Yellow thought about it, “That’s why you looked so scared when my Admin blessing was wings.”

_ To be honest, even I was surprised with that development. _

She looked back at her golden feathers, “So these are my real wings? Or, well, the wings I use to have?”

_ That would be correct. _

“That’s why I learned how to fly so quickly, I already knew, but I just had to remember…and why flying with an elytra was so hard, because I didn’t know how to fly with fake wings,” she recollected, “and why Trenhu said they could sense a presence inside of me.”

_ They could most likely sense your Watcher side. Ever since you became an Admin and sprouted your wings, your aura grew stronger. _

“We still need to help Arioxh, there’s no saying what Trenhu is doing to them,” Byre added.

_ Indeed. We should formulate a plan as soon as possible. With Yellow being a Watcher now, we have an advantage as long as she can learn how to wield her powers. _

Did Zasion expect her to learn her Watcher abilities so quickly? Not to mention, they now have to go back to the Stronghold to rescue Arioxh. She wrapped her wings around herself. This was all so much to take in.

“Yellow, are you up for that? If Arioxh is hurt, then we need to move quickly,” the small Admin looked worried for their sibling. Everyone turned towards Yellow. The sudden attention of everyone made her feel overwhelmed. 

“I-I need a moment,” before anyone could stop her, she took off, launching herself into the sky and leaving behind all her friends, their complaints fading away in the wind. 

She didn’t know where she was going, all she knew was that she didn’t want to be in the Shopping District. The colorful buildings were slowly disappearing behind her as she let the wind guide her. Soon, more bright buildings were appearing, labeled with a large sign saying ‘Toon Towers’. She swooped inside the large blue building and gracefully landed, only slightly tripping over an orange shulker box. It looked like a storage room with posters placed in random spots along the wall and a Nether portal wedged in a corner.

Yellow turned and walked over to the balcony, sitting down and letting her feet dangle, not wanting to invade whoever’s base this was. Her wings fell around her. Wiping her eyes, she could see the faint outline of the Shopping District. 

“Yellow?” a voice calling her made her jump. She turned to see Tango standing in front of the portal.

“Hi Tango,” she said, “Shouldn’t you still be at the meeting?”

“Xisuma disbanded it shortly after you flew away,” he replied. He walked over and sat next to her, “He said for us to message if we found you.”

“Did you?”

“No. I know that you needed to get away from everything. I won’t tell Xisuma until you want me to,” Tango replied.

A few hesitant moments passed, “Is this your base?”

“Yep. The one of a kind Toon Towers!” he laughed a little at the name.

“It’s an amazing build,” Yellow glanced down at the concrete trees, “I could never pull off something like this.”

“I’m sure your homebase looks great.”

“It's a hole in the side of a hill.”

“But a beautiful hole in the side of a hill.”

“I tried to make it look pretty, but it still looks really bad. It’s super functional though,” Yellow laughed, “We just put in a wood floor.”

“Ooo mega improvements!”

They both laughed, and Tango almost slipped off the balcony. Yellow had grabbed his jacket at the last second, leaving him hanging off the edge for a moment before she pulled him back.

“Are you feeling better?” Tango asked, adjusting his now-wrinkled coat.

“Yeah, I guess getting away for a while did help relieve some of the stress,” Yellow responded, “You can tell Xisuma where I am now if you want.”

“Nah, I’m gonna let him search for a little longer,” he glanced at his communicator, “but your friend Edgy is still in the Shopping District, if you want to go talk to her.”

“I should probably do that. She probably thinks I hate her or something,” Yellow stood and Tango got up with her, “Thanks for talking with me.”

“Anytime!” Tango replied.

Yellow turned towards the Shopping District and lifted off the balcony, making sure to wave at Tango before flying away. She soared high over the buildings and spotted a dark figure in the clearing. She flew down and attempted to land softly, but instead landed hard and she fell on her stomach in front of the wither skeleton.

“Yellow?!” Edgy said, bending down to help her up.

“Hi Edgy,” she replied, getting up and dusting off the clinging Mycelium, “I should have talked to you before I flew away. I don’t hate you, it was just so much to take in...I had to get away from it, and the added stress of Arioxh being hurt-” She was interrupted by the wither skeleton embracing her in a hug.

“Just--please talk to me about things? I wanted to tell you who you were, but I wanted to keep you safe as well,” Edgy buried her face deeper into Yellow’s shoulder, “It was so conflicting, that’s why I wanted to get to the End so that you could fly, even if it was only with an elytra. I thought maybe you could have even remembered by yourself if you got there.”

“Oh Edgy...you did everything right. But even when we got to the End to rescue you, nothing seemed familiar. I wouldn’t have figured it out on my own,” the two stood in the clearing, the embrace was comforting, “But, I’m glad I didn’t figure it out till now.”

Edgy looked up at her, “Why?”

“Well, we would have never met any of the Hermits or George or Skeppy and their friends, we wouldn’t be on this crazy adventure, and you would still be holding in all these secrets,” Yellow explained.

“Well, I mean, this ‘adventure’ as you call it hasn’t been great,” Edgy said, “We’re in a world with no way home and my Admin powers are gone. Oh yeah, not to mention almost DYING multiple times.”

“Eh--you have to die a few times before you really start living,” Yellow replied, “I mean, remember how many times I died in the Nether?”

“Yeah,” Edgy wiped her nose, “I had to go and get your stuff.”

Fireworks alerted the two and Xisuma swooped down into the clearing followed closely by Doc and Tango.

“Yellow--,” he was wheezing through his helmet, “Yellow...we’ve been looking for you.”

“Flying off like that did give us a scare,” Doc added, “We just wanted to know that you were alright. It didn’t help that Tango here didn’t tell us he found you until a few seconds ago.”

“Hey! She needed some space! I didn’t want you all berating her until she had calmed down,” Tango scolded.

“It was a lot to take in. I appreciate what Tango did,” Yellow defended, “but, I am ready to get started. What do we need to do first?”

A dark shadow was cast over the group as Zasion swooped down into the clearing, landing expertly on their feet, Byre landing right next to them.

_ Our first priority would be for me to teach you your magic. The more you know, the better chance we have at saving Arioxh and reclaiming the Admin’s powers. _

“While you're learning, we can start preparing for another attack,” Xisuma said. He opened his console, “Many of the Hermits are willing to help.”

_ We do not want to bring a large group. More people will result in more attention. A small group with only the necessary members would be ideal. _

“I’ll look into it and choose the best people for this,” Xisuma answered, “If you don’t mind, I’ll work here. It’s safer and easier than flying all the way to my base.”

_ If you don’t mind the spectators, we can start your training. _

“Uh, yeah. They’re fine,” Yellow responded.

_ Then, let us begin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgy's Admin curse of her being muted was totally unplanned for this but worked out so welllll
> 
> Also...I want to write a story with Tommyinnit, but I'm not permitted to write curse words. Do you think that would work? For some reason, a censored Tommy feels wrong... (Same with anyone that curses normally ex: Wilbur, Quackity, Fundy)


	23. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1300 hits! Thank you all so much!

The others in the group had cleared off to the side, sitting in front of the barge. Xisuma was engrossed in his console, not paying much attention, but Edgy, Doc, Byre, and Tango were all watching. At some point Alex had joined them.

“You’ll do great Yellow!” Edgy shouted.

“Uh sure...I’ll totally do great learning some mystic powers that I didn’t know I had until about an hour ago,” she sarcastically answered.

_ Have confidence in yourself. You already know this magic, you just have to learn it again. Perhaps you can remember quickly...and hopefully since you are place-holding as an Admin, your powers won’t be too difficult to pull forwards. _

“Just like how you remembered to fly! It should come naturally!” Byre called.

Yellow gave her a thumbs-up, but inside her head she was seriously doubting how good she would be.

“Alright, how are we doing this?”

_ I suppose we should start with something small, to gauge where your abilities lie. A simple ball of light. _

The Watcher held up their hand and a small orb of brightness appeared, hovering slightly over their robed hand.

_ Feel for the magic within you, and pull it out. Bend it to your will. _

She looked deep within herself. Closing her eyes, she searched for the presence Zasion wanted her to find. She felt around, looking for anything. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that she could feel that was different--

  
  


Wait... 

  
  


There.

  
  


A glimmer. A heat within her body that was warm, neither hot nor cold. It felt light and airy, like freshly cut wool off of a sheep. It was welcoming, but seemed tired, only awakening after years without use. She reached and pulled at it, directing it towards her hand, feeling the warmth travel through her torso and along her arm, until she felt it leave. She opened her eyes and just like Zasion, a floating orb sat in her palm.

_ Very good, Yellow. _

“How did you do that!?” Edgy looked bewildered, much like the rest of the group. Even Xisuma had looked up from his work.

“If I knew I would tell you!” the ball of light dissipated from her hand.

_ Focus on keeping the magic in your hand. _

She didn’t have to think as hard as she did before. Feeling her magic, she pulled it forwards again and made it hover in her hand. It was a little strenuous, but she managed to hold it for nearly a minute.

_ Excellent. Your powers are strong. Now, attempt to make the magic go from your left hand to your right hand. _

She complied with the Watcher’s request. She focused on the magic, the warmth it held, the lightness of it. She thought about it, spreading the warmth down her arm, across her chest and to her right arm, finally releasing it out her right hand. The whole process lasted less than a second.

_ You have exquisite control of your magic. _

“Uh, thank you?”

_ You’re welcome. Now, let’s try something different. Take your magic and throw it at me. _

“Throw it at you?”

_ You will not hurt me. _

“Okay then,” she formed the ball of magic in her hand and threw it towards Zasion, only for it to fizzle out before barely reaching a block in front of her. She was confused, “Wait, what happened?”

_You didn’t put enough focus into keeping the magic intact in the air._ _Try again, but this time, think about its shape._

She formed her energy ball again, focusing on the roundness of it. She saw the ball sharpen on its surface, looking almost solid and glass-like. She threw the magic and it flew across the clearing directly towards Zasion, who promptly put up a forcefield to block the attack, the magic shattering against the wall. 

_ Well done. _

“You make it look so easy,” Yellow shook out her hands. They were tingly from the magic.

_ I have had a long time to perfect my magic. You started a few minutes ago. There is no comparison from my skill to yours. This time, you summon a forcefield. _

“Um, Zasion, you never taught me how to summon a force fi-” before she even knew it, Zasion was firing their magic, which promptly slammed into Yellow’s chest. She fell back, clutching her chest, though he noticed that she was not hurt at all. Zasion crossed the clearing to her.

_ Hmm....I was hoping for a reaction. _

“Okay, um, a little WARNING would have been nice!”

_ Reactionary magic is usually the easiest to draw forwards. I was hoping that your instincts would summon your magic. Perhaps your Admin rank is blocking it. _

The Watcher bent down and helped her up.

_ Apparently, I was wrong. _

“Um, yes...yes you were,” Yellow replied, ruffling her feathers to remove the mycelium clinging to them.

_ Let us try again. _

Zasion returned to their original position.

_ Force fields are simple and they usually appear by reaction. All you have to concentrate on is protecting yourself or others. _

“Okay, sounds simple enough,” she said, outstretching her hands.

Zasion fired another ball of magic, this one seeming to move slower than the first one. Yellow carefully watched the magic, focusing on protecting herself. She felt inside her core for the warmth of her magic and pulled it forwards. She felt the magic at her fingertips, but no shield formed. The magic was nearly upon her.

_ Come on! Protect yourself!  _ She thought. Magic burst out of her hands. Her vision blurred, the Watcher and her friends fading away. She heard voices and images flashed by.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Good job_ ||ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹∴” _,_ _a female voice cheered, “You will grow up to be a powerful Watcher!”_

_ A tall man scooped her up with strong yellow hands resembling her own. She heard herself laughing as the woman came into view. She seemed like Arioxh with the same lilac skin and white hair, but her wings had some golden feathers intertwined with the dark purple. _

_ “Oh, my daughter, I love you so much,” the man said. The two touched noses and a bright light covered her field of vision. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yellow realized she was on the ground. Her withery friend had run over.

“Yellow?!” Are you alright?” Edgy asked.

“Uhm, yeah. I just saw some things,” she answered.

_ You had another vision. _

“Yeah,” she answered.

_ Do you recall the events in your vision? _

She strained to remember, “It was me and a Watcher, but they had some golden feathers...and a man who had the same yellow skin that I have. We were doing something that I enjoyed but--ugh I don’t remember.”

_ The Watcher and the man sound like your mother and father. _

“I thought you said they erased my memory of them.”

_ With your Watcher form revealed, it is not surprising that certain events, such as training with your magic, have unlocked memories of your past. _

“So I could remember more of my past,” she asked.

_ Indeed, though it is unfortunate that you seem to faint every time a memory is revealed to you. _

“Yeah. If I could control it, I would,” Yellow said.

_ Although you fainted, you did indeed form a force field. _

“I did feel the magic burst out of me,” she confirmed.

_ Would you like to try again? _

“Yeah.”

Edgy turned to return to the group, but Yellow reached out to her, “Wait, Edgy. You can help.”

“Oh, how can I help?”

“I can focus on protecting you too,” she responded.

Edgy nodded and took a stance next to Yellow, slightly behind her.

_ Are you ready? _

She outstretched her hands, “Anytime.”

Zasion launched their magic at the two.

Yellow felt for the magic. For some reason, it wasn’t difficult to reach it. She pulled it forwards and a glass shield formed in front of her, effectively blocking Zasion’s attack.

_ Very well done. _

“Thanks,” Yellow replied, “It’s getting easier.”

_ As things normally do with practice. _

“Is there anything else I need to learn?”

_ We could try a test to see if we can unlock more of your abilities. _

“Which would be?”

Zasion stood in front of the spectators.

_ Successfully traverse to your friends by defeating me. Try to do it without flying. _

“Sounds easy enough,” she thought about the ways she could go about this. Firing her magic at Zasion would be pointless because of their force field. She would need a distraction.

Yellow formed a ball of magic in her hands, shaping it so it could travel through the air. She launched it at the Watcher, who held out their hand and formed a forcefield, shattering the magic.

There.

The shield only protected Zasion’s front, so an attack from the side would work. She formed another ball of magic, shaping it once again to traverse through the air. She fired it straight towards Zasion again, but this time she forced it apart into three sharp crystals. One crystal crashed into the force field while the other two spread apart, curving around to Zasion’s unprotected sides. The crystals vanished with a spark before making contact with the Watcher.

“Hey! What the Void was that?” she called out.

_ I took control of your magic before it impaled me. If you used an attack like that on a Hunter, they would not have been able to stop it. Well done. _

Yellow took a breath. Maybe she did have a chance against the Hunters.

_ Now try to do it while I fight back. This time, attempt to not use your forcefield. _

The sparing Watchers took their stances. Edgy had backed away, giving them space. Yellow was already focusing on protecting herself. Anything that Zasion would throw at her she could handle...

Hopefully.

Zasion made the first move and fired a crystal of magic towards Yellow, who immediately rolled out of the way. She fired three orbs towards the tall figure, the magic harmlessly shattering against their forcefield.

“Hey! You get to use a shield and I don’t?”

_ Battles are not usually fair. _

Zasion launched a spread of magic, making Yellow unable to duck to a side. Time slowed as she watched the center crystal slowly move towards her. 

_ Stop the magic,  _ she held out her hand and the magic stopped only mere inches from impaling her hand, puffing away in a cloud of dark sparkles.

_ Interesting. You as well have the ability to manipulate others' magic. _

“Not everyone can do that?”

_ No. It is a gifted talent for one to have. It is especially interesting that you have already learned it. Normally, it would take a Watcher years to perfect. _

“That was exhausting,” she said, panting slightly.

_ Magic can cause you to become tired, but with a greater amount of practice, it should be less strenuous.  _

Zasion paused for a moment, seeming to think.

_ You have relearned the skills you need to combat the Hunters. You can rest now. _

Yellow plopped down on the ground, not bothered by her feathers hitting the purple fungus, “I am so tired right now.” She yawned looking up at the puffy clouds and the midday sun.

The group joined her, most sitting down while Byre and Alex remained standing.

“I wish I could wake up just a little bit more, or take a nap for just a few minutes,” she fantasized. Her eyes drooped slightly before a shove from Edgy jolted her awake.

Xisuma spoke up, “I have just the thing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sat here for 10 minutes trying to figure out what to write here
> 
> I got nothing.
> 
> Uh...have a present 🎁


	24. Beesuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got fluffy cause I needed filler

The group had returned to Xisuma’s base through the Nether, Doc and Tango had given their goodbyes before flying off towards their own bases. They had soon reappeared at Xisuma’s massive jungle base. Making a quick stop at his home, he had changed into a yellow suit of armor, made with small antennas and see-through fabric draped down his back, almost to resemble bee wings. The Admin led the group to another building shaped like a honeycomb. Inside, there had to be at least 100 bees, all buzzing around.

“It turned out that bee pollen is an excellent energy-filled food,” Xisuma explained. He went over to a bee, patting it on it’s head. Some of the pollen fell off it’s back and Xisuma caught it in his hand. The Admin handed some of the pollen to each person.

“Uh, we're supposed to eat this?” Yellow asked, suspiciously eyeing the small particles.

“Yep! Well, it's best when you put it on something, like a cookie or soup, maybe even bread.”

“Thė̴ͅre is no w̴̛̺ay I’m ė̴ͅating ț̵̢̄his,” Alex said, “It liț̵̢̄erally camė̴ͅ off of thaț̵̢̄ beė̴ͅ’s butt.”

“It actually fell off of the bee’s corbiculae,” Xisuma corrected.

“Which is basically it’s backside,” Edgy said, smiling a little.

Xisuma hesitated, “...yes.”

“Stil̴͎͈̚l a ň̸̠o,” Alex dumped the pollen on the grassy interior, effectively offending some of the nearby bees.

“I have some bread if anyone would like some,” the Admin ignored his annoying brother, pulling out bread from his inventory.

Byre, Yellow, and Edgy all took a piece of bread, pouring the pollen on it. None of them looked enthusiastic.

Xisuma removed his helmet for a moment while he popped the bite in his mouth, returning his helmet to his head immediately afterwards, “You all are missing out.”

“I ḑ̵̗͗̍on’t t̴̠̟̀̉hink wẹ̴̆͊ arĕ̴,” Alex crossed his arms.

The three girls glanced at each other before eating the pollen-coated bread. It honestly wasn’t too bad; it almost reminded Yellow of a fluffy, puffed version of sugar. The texture was weird though. Edgy stifled a gag; she was never one for crazy textures on food.

“It’s wonderful, Xisuma,” Edgy swallowed her bite.

“It’s not awful, but it is kind of weird,” Yellow commented, rolling her tongue around her mouth.

“I kind of liked it,” Byre added.

“Glad some of you liked it,” Xisuma shot a glare at Alex, “Do you all feel a little more awake?”

Yellow had to admit it, “Actually, yeah.” The drowsiness has gone away for the most part. She was feeling more awake, but the exhaustion was still in the back of her mind.

“It should give you a boost of energy for a few hours at least,” he added, “We should call the group together. I finalised the group who will be attacking the Stronghold.”

“Who do you think is best?”

“Well it will obviously be you and Zasion mainly for your Watcher abilities. I added Byre because of her knowledge of the Stronghold. Doc and Techno are excellent fighters and have already attacked once. Alex, Edgy, and Dream will all need to come to retrieve their powers.”

“You're not coming?” Edgy asked.

“I’m not an important asset like you guys are. Plus, I can help you beforehand by giving you supplies. I assume A6d will do the same,” Xisuma shook his head, “I needed to keep the grouping small. I wanted to add more people, but I couldn’t. A team of 8 is already pushing the limit, especially with Doc not being an Admin or a Watcher, but I think he will really help.”

“That must have been a tough decision, choosing certain people over others,” Byre said.

“Yes, but it’s fine. We should get going--Alex don’t bother the hives! The bees  _ will  _ attack you!”

Yellow turned to see the red-armored figure squatting next to a hive, his finger hovering in the air as he stopped poking it. A few bees buzzed around him, clearly unhappy.

“Wha̷̤͒͌́͝t?”

“You do realize that the only reason they haven’t attacked you yet is because they think that you’re me?”

“Hä̴́͑ha, I’m g̸̞̬͂̋͠iving you ä̴̢̼́͑͜ bad ré̶̩̙putation with your bé̶̩̙es,” he stuck out his tongue. Edgy sent him a glare which made Alex apologize.

Xisuma shook his head but nevertheless led the group out of the hive building and back towards the Nether portal. They traversed through the hot climate back toward the familiar direction of the Shopping District’s portal and emerged into the refreshing sunshine.

“I’m going to message the people I’ve chosen to gear up and meet here so we can prep you all,” Xisuma said as he typed in a few words, “Byre, can you call Zasion?”

“Of course,” Byre pulled out her communicator and started typing.

The group’s communicators began to vibrate with messages. Yellow pulled out hers to read the texts.

<XisumaVoid> _ Hey everyone! I’ve chosen an attacking group and I’ve already messaged them privately. They will be departing shortly if you all want to wish them luck. _

<Falsesymmetry> _ Omw _

<Iskall85> _ Be there soon _

<Rendog> _ Hey guys. There's a lot of enderman near my Tatooren area and it’s kinda freaking me out.  _

<EdgySquidii> _ Are you sure they are Enderman? _

<XisumaVoid> _ Ren how many are there? _

Ren didn’t immediately reply. A small breeze ruffled the trees above them, and Yellow swore she heard a voice. She shook it off and looked back at her communicator, waiting for Ren’s reply, but the breeze persisted, the whisper she thought she heard grew stronger.

_ Yellow. _

Arioxh?

_ Yellow--the Hunters are in Hermitcraft. _

She shook her head, “Uh guys, I think we have a problem-”

Her communicator beeped before she could complete her sentence.

<Rendog> _ THEY ARE NOT ENDERMAN _

**Rendog was slain by ⍑||⚍∷ᒷ**

“Guys, the Hunters are in Hermitcraft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop it wasn't all fluff...
> 
> Final climax time!


	25. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have entered the final climax!
> 
> OOooooo the next 10 chapters are some of my favorite!

“Yellow, how did you--”

“Arioxh told me, I could hear their voice in the wind. They were trying to warn us, but the message came through too late.”

Xisuma’s console was buzzing like crazy. He pulled it up and opened the voice chat.

“Xisuma, what’s going on?!” Iskall’s voice said.

“The Hunters are here,” Xisuma said.

“I thought Byre checked the Server for Hunters when we got here?” Dream asked.

“I did, but they must have found a different way to get here  _ after _ I checked,” Byre explained.

“Hey can someone help me off of the Spawn Island?” Ren’s voice echoed, “Forgot to set my spawn.”

“I’m coming, Ren,” Jevin said.

“Ren, exactly how many Hunters were at your base?” Xisuma questioned.

“Don’t remember exactly, but probably at least five. Couldn’t really count since I was RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!”

“It’s alright, Ren,” Yellow comforted.

“Alright, Jungle Gang I need you guys to see if you can get a headcount on what we're dealing with.”

“On it Xisuma!” Grian called.

“Grian, you're not exactly stealthy--” Scar began.

“I am too stealthy!”

“Grian, be careful,” Xisuma warned.

“I got your back, G!” Mumbo added.

“Oh great, the spoon is even less stealthy,” Iskall said, “I’m coming to make sure you all don’t mess this up.”

“Oh no...Bad idea BAD IDEA--” a multitude of rockets could be heard.

**Grian was slain by ⊣⍑⚍ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷ**

“Mumbo, Iskall, forget it. We don’t need anymore unnecessary deaths.”

“I’ll be fine Xisuma. Mumbo, go meet up with Grian,” Iskall replied, the communicator going silent.

A few shadows fell on the group as Joe, Cleo, Ren, and Jevin flew into the clearing. Techno, Dream and Doc showed up only moments later through the Nether portal. Zasion flew down to join the gathering group.

“Alright, new plan. The attacking team needs to go to the Stronghold while the rest of us hold out here,” Xisuma said, “We can all group up in the jungle and form an attack plan--”

“Xisuma? Hate to interrupt, but those things are outside my pyramid,” Cub called out.

“How many are in the Server?!” Yellow exclaimed.

“There’s only two as far as I can see,” Cub’s voice was low, “I don’t think they know I’m here.”

“Keep it that way, Cub,” Xisuma said, “Don’t engage them. If possible, try to get to the Shopping District.”

“On it, X,” Cub left the call.

“Alright, change of plans,” Xisuma dug through his inventory and pulled out his green helmet and a spare console. He tossed them to Joe.”You remember the coding lessons I gave you?” Joe nodded. “Use this and go to Cub’s pyramid with a group. Encode some arrows with a freeze glitch or something to slow them down. You could try the Ban command, but I’m not sure if it will work.”

Joe slipped Xisuma’s helmet over his glasses and strapped the console to his wrist, “Of course, Xisuma.” He turned to Cleo, “Go find False and Impulse and meet up with me and Cub on the Town Hall roof. Make sure you have a lot of arrows and full durability.” Cleo nodded and flew one direction while Joe launched off another direction.

“Shouldn’t you go Xisuma?” Edgy asked.

“I’m going to meet up with the jungle gang to see if we can do anything about the Hunters in that area. Speaking of which, Iskall, did you get a headcount?”

“I’m counting five Hunters gathering around Ren’s base, moving towards Mumbo’s and Stress’s base.”

“SHISHWAMMY!”

**Keralis1 was slain by ᔑᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ**

“Keralis?! Are you okay? How many were there?”

“Ooo boy. Only one big bad guy got me. Didn’t see any others. Spank you for your concerns.”

_ It is not like the Hunters to split up. _

The group turned to Zasion, who held their hand to their chin.

“Maybe something went wrong?”

_ That is the only way I could see it. Their magic isn’t as pure as Watcher magic is, so if they attempted to teleport a large group, then some could have been misplaced. _

“Xisuma,” Wels called, “Me, Beef and Etho are near Keralis’s base, we can check it out if you want.”

“Do it  _ carefully _ , Wels,” Xisuma hesitantly replied.

_ We need to act now. _

“Uh-- yeah...is the entire group here? Um, Yellow, Edgy, Byre…” Xisuma was counting off the Players, his voice tired and strained.

_ We do not have time to bring everyone. Yellow, Byre and I will go. _

“Don’t we need to go and get our powers?” Edgy asked.

_ Your powers can be restored here. _

“So...we’re going now?”

_ There is one final skill I need to teach you. _

Zasion summoned their staff.

_ You need to form your Watcher weapon. Reach out your hand and remember your special weapon gifted to you. _

Yellow didn’t even hesitate. She held out her hand and closed her eyes, feeling the weapon take form in her hand. She gripped it’s handle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_ “Happy Creation Day, young one!” _

_ Her smile was beaming as magic swirled around the faceless Watcher. _

_ “You have proven yourself worthy to wield a weapon.” _

_ The magic started to solidify, forming a long, curve shape. Two blades protruded from the front. A small notch formed in the center, small violet crystals embedded themselves into the ancient wood. A strand connected the two ends. The was a final bright glow before the bow floated down into her hands. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yellow opened her eyes, examining the weapon she held in her hand. Just like her memory, the bow had two sharp blades on the front to be used as a melee attack, the metal giving off a purple tint. The tiny crystals shimmered in the wood. The string was tight as if the bow had never been used.

_ Excellent. _

“Where̸͓̤͗’s youṟ̵̂͒ arrow̵̒s?” Alex asked.

“Don’t need them,” Yellow replied as she pulled the string back, a bright arrow forming from her magic. She released it, making it soar through the air and into the mycelium, vanishing only a few seconds later.

“Okay, now I’m jealous,” Ren sighed, looking down to his own bow.

_ We should depart. Remember to stay together. _

Yellow sent her bow away to wherever it was stored just as Edgy crashed into her, embracing a hug.

“Please be safe,” she said, squeezing Yellow tighter.

Yellow hesitated, “I--I’ll try Edgy.”

Edgy let go and took a step back. Zasion and Byre gathered around Yellow.

_ Be prepared to fly. _

“Wait, Zasion, what do you mean  _ fly _ \--”

In a flash, the three winged-beings were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can translate the galactic if you want, but really it's just random Hunter names I came up with...  
> I tried to write like Keralis speaks, but I'm not sure it completely worked out.
> 
> Also... anything inside of the ~~~~ are Yellow's memories
> 
> Thank you for 1400 hits!


	26. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! I've been waiting to release this chapter...by far my favorite.
> 
> Enjoy!

The group of three appeared in the End sky above the Stronghold. Yellow immediately opened her wings and hovered with Zasion and Byre.

“What is it with you and not warning me?” Yellow asked.

_Your instincts can save you. The world is not always going to ‘warn you’ when it throws a disaster at you._

“That’s not really an answer--”

_We should infiltrate the Stronghold._

Without any further conversation, Zasion dove down to a platform. Yellow looked to Byre, who only gave a shrug and followed the path Zasion set. Both girls landed silently on the floor, which she was quite proud of how her landings have improved.

_This time will be different. There_ will _be many Hunters inside and we will have to fight our way in and out. Top priority is to rescue Arioxh. We can only hope to get the Admin’s power as well._

Zasion opened the door only to be faced with a Hunter.

**_Hey--_ **

Zasion pushed them back with their magic, slamming them against the wall, effectively knocking the foe unconscious, the other members of the group stood there shocked.

“Remind me to not get on Zasion’s bad side,” Yellow whispered to Byre as they entered the hall.

The group successfully snuck past two patrols before getting stopped at a crossway with guards. Yellow could hear another patrol nearing.

“What do we do?” Byre whispered.

_Invisibility shield._

The tall Watcher formed a shield around the group and slowly guided them around the corner. They silently tip-toed past the guards, the armored brutes not noticing the slightly warped reality, and got around the next two bends before Zasion released the spell.

_Arioxh is close. I can sense her._

Zasion had never referred to Arioxh as a female before. Yellow could feel a faint familiarity growing as they turned around a corner. Multiple rooms lined the one-way hall.

Prison cells.

Zasion walked by each door, pausing a moment before continuing. They stopped at the second-to-last door.

_Arioxh is here._

Zasion knelt down to the door lock, fiddling their magic inside the complicated machine, attempting to unlock it. The door clicked. Zasion pushed the door open to reveal Arioxh, the Watcher slumped against the wall, chains around her wrists and wings. Zasion wasted no time in caring for their sister.

“Arioxh...” he cupped his hand on her cheek.

“It’s---It’s a-- trap….”

“Zasion!” Yellow called out as she formed a shield, holding it with one hand while she summoned her bow in the other. Zasion summoned their staff and faced the emerging foes. Three Hunter’s rushed into the doorway, taking a defensive stance. The group’s only escape was now blocked. The warriors parted to reveal an all too well known Hunter.

**_Zasion, Zasion, Zasion...what am I going to do with you?_ **

_Trenhu._

The enemy looked towards Yellow and Byre.

**_Ah, you finally told her the truth about her past. Very un-Watcher like for you to erase memories._ **

“Not unless it’s for protection,” Byre bravely stated as she held her sword tighter. Yellow strained to hold the shield.

**_Nonetheless, I have you three here now. Hermitcraft will soon fall once again, and we will capture those pathetic placeholding Admins._ **

_Don’t be ignorant, Trehnu. You haven’t captured us yet._

**_Oh? Are you sure about that? Last time I checked, you're inside the prison cell._ **

_Last time I checked, we overpower you._

**_Oh please, Zasion. You are barely a match to me. You have half-Watcher, a fallen Watcher, and a dying Watcher. I also hear that the Halfling faints when she remembers her past._ **

Yellow cringed. How could Trenhu know that?

_We are still strong._

The Hunter ignored Zasion.

**_Which memory should be pull forwards? There are so many to choose from...but which one would she have been present at?_ **

_Trehnu--_

Another moment passed before their signature wicked smile formed on their face.

**_Ah, yes...one of our most powerful feats: The Invasion of Asaria._ **

“Asaria…?” The name was familiar. _Why was it familiar---_

Yellow immediately felt dizzy. The magic at her fingertips vanished and she felt herself falling backwards. She heard Zasion call out to her before her world went dark. 

_Yellow no!_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Her home was in ruins. Hot streams of tears fell down her dirty cheeks. Her golden feathers were matted with soot. The only thing in her arms was a small, fabric sheep doll._

_A pair of strong arms lifted her up from her fallen state. She couldn’t hear them, but she knew they were asking if she was alright. They cradled her in their arms even though she was too old for the babyish treatment. She clutched her only possession tightly, afraid to lose it like everything else._

_She perched her head on their shoulder, peering around at the damage behind the figure. She let out a small cough from inhaling so much smoke. She could feel a hand rubbing the small of her back between her wings. The wreckage faded away as the figure moved into the Chorus Forest and entered a cave lit with redstone torches. It opened to a large chamber where many other Watchers stood with various stages of injury._

_She was placed on the cold ground with a few other children she knew. They didn’t talk to her, their dull eyes showed them internally dealing with their own problems. They fiddled with their feathers or played with charms around their wrist. She only pet her sheep._

_She didn’t know how much time had passed before another figure entered the cave, their long, braided white hair hung to the side. They approached her._

_“Hello there, ||ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹∴”_

_She didn’t want to speak, but reluctantly answered. It was proper to greet an elder with respect._

_“Hello, ᔑ∷╎𝙹 ̇/⍑”_

_“Your parents have sent me to help you,” the Watcher said, “Come with me, ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ 𝙹リᒷ ”_

_She hesitantly took the Watcher’s hand as they led her away from the others and back out into the rubble. They guided her carefully through a path of least resistance until they reached a still-standing house. When they opened the door, she saw the dirty faces of her parents._

_She ran towards them even though her legs hurt and her wings drooped. Her mother embraced her, wrapping her wings around her daughter protectively. She noticed her father had a new scar on his face, a causality of war. Another Watcher was sitting in the room._

_“⨅ᔑᓭ╎𝙹リ and ᔑ∷╎𝙹 ̇/⍑, thank you for reuniting our daughter to us.”_

_“She is not safe. Have you thought of our offer?”_

_She felt her parents tense around their child, “We have.”_

_“What have you decided?”_

_“You must do it,” her mother’s voice broke._

_“ᒲᔑᒲᔑ ? What are you talking about?” the daughter asked._

_“Oh ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ 𝙹リᒷ, you must leave us now.”_

_“No ᒲᔑᒲᔑ… I want to stay with you!”_

_Another Watcher entered from a side room, this one considerably younger than the rest. They joined the other two to form the Three._

_“⨅ᔑᓭ╎𝙹リ , ᔑ∷╎𝙹 ̇/⍑ , ʖ||∷ᒷ , please protect my child,” her father said._

_“Are you sure about this? She will not remember anything of ᔑᓭᔑ∷╎ᔑ or either of you,” the youngest one warned._

_“It must be done, so she can survive when we fall. To carry on the Legacy of the ⊣𝙹ꖎ↸ᒷリ ⎓ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ.”_

_Her mother released her and sat the small child in the middle of the room. The Three kneeled down around her. The Watcher’s magic surrounded her making her unable to flee her destiny._

_“No!” She willed the magic away before it gripped her again. Her parent’s faces faded away, the welcoming weight on her back disappearing. She heard a loud bang and shouting. People were crying. Her mother was lying on the floor, her father slumped against the wall. Dark figures swarmed the area._

_Only the Three remained._

_Two moved to intervene._

_One stayed with her._

_She struggled to stay awake. The magic was willing her to forget. Her eyes fluttered downwards. The last one with her, the eldest, coaxed her to sleep._

_ᒲ|| ᓵ⍑╎ꖎ↸ , ||𝙹⚍ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᓭℸ ̣ リ𝙹∴. ∴⍑ᒷリ ||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑꖌᒷ , ||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑𝙹∷∷╎ʖꖎᒷ ⎓ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍∷ !¡ᒷ𝙹!¡ꖎᒷ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎᒷ⊣ᔑᓵ|| 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣𝙹ꖎ↸ᒷリ ∴╎リ⊣ᓭ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ꖎ╎⍊ᒷ 𝙹リ ╎リ ||𝙹⚍. !¡ᒷ∷⍑ᔑ!¡ᓭ 𝙹リᒷ ↸ᔑ|| ∴ᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ⎓╎リ↸ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リ ᔑリ↸ ∷ᒷᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓𝙹∷ᒲᔑꖎ ᓭᒷꖎ⎓. ⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ 𝙹リᒷ...._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Yellow opened her eyes. She was laying in the arms of Zasion. They were no longer in the Stronghold. Glancing over, she saw Byre tending to Arioxh’s wounds.

“Zasion?”

“Oh Yellow! You’re awake,” the tired Watcher said.

“Yellow?! Oh goodness, I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be out,” Byre exclaimed.

She looked around, The group was sitting under a rock ledge, “Where are we?”

“We were hoping you could tell us. You’re the one that sent us here.”

“What?”

Everyone seemed confused, “What do you remember?”

“I--I fainted. I had a memory, I was remembering my--home...and then I woke up here,” she answered.

Zasion and Byre exchanged a look, “Yellow, you fainted for maybe a moment before you woke up again. You pushed the Hunters back and cut down two of them before you sent us here and passed out.”

Yellow sat up, ignoring the pain in her torso. She walked out from under the rock and looked around the area. The sky was dark like the End, but the ground appeared like the overworld. There was a lot of rubble, but everything was overgrown in shrubbery. Burnt ground told the tale of a disaster. She walked around the hill, following a path worn by many feet. A large forest of strange purple plants sprouted in the distance. A sole building was still standing, its roof collapsing in on itself and one wall fallen, but standing nonetheless. Mixed in with the pile of rubble was a small gray shape.

  
  


A plush sheep doll.

  
  


Byre came from behind her. The fallen Watcher placed a hand on her shoulder, “Yellow? Do you remember this place?”

“It’s--It’s my home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Galactic to translate, but you can get the gist of the situation without any translation.  
> (You can use LingoJam to translate or a different translator idrc)
> 
> This chapter is definitely my favorite! It was so fun to write!


	27. Fighting back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is less than a week away!
> 
> I won't be posting a chapter on the 26th (next Saturday) due to the fact that Christmas celebrations will be happening. I don't want to draw anyone away from their families or anything. There will still be a chapter posted on Tuesday.

Joe frantically tried to encode another arrow. The last three glitches he tried had no effect on the Hunters, he could only hope this one would work.

“Joe! Got those arrows done?” False yelled over to him from her position on Cub’s pyramid.

“Not yet, but I’m almost done!” he shouted back.

The arrow floated above his wrist console as he made the final touches to the encodement. Glitches weren’t the easiest thing to encode and he definitely wasn’t an expert like Xisuma. The arrow let off the eerie green glow of a successfully finished work. He multiplied it and called the group over to distribute them.

“Not sure if this will work, but we at least have to try.” False, Impulse, Cleo, and Cub all nocked an arrow to their bows and launched off the sandstone.

Joe watched the group as they formed into a circle, very similar to vultures surrounding their prey. He watched as a spread of arrows rained down on the two Hunters, phasing through their forcefield and penetrating in their armor. The Hunters seemed stunned as they gripped the arrow in their chests, slowly freezing up to the point of not moving.

A series of cheers could be heard from the flying group. False and Impulse passed by each other and gave a high-five. Joe reached up to his helmet and pressed the communication button, a convenient link to Xisuma.

“Xisuma, we managed to freeze the two Hunters here,” Joe reported.

“Excellent Joe! Bring your group over to the jungle area so we can do the same to these guys.”

“On it, Xisuma!” Joe was about to call the others over when a blast of magic shot up through Impulse’s elytra. The others flying frantically tried to grab him before he crashed, but had to pull up to save themselves, Impulse disappearing in a cloud of particles.

**ImpulseSV hit the ground too hard.**

Joe stared in horror as the two frozen Hunters began to move again, this time with a reborn aggression. He activated his communicator.

“Bail! Bail! Everyone bail!” He grabbed his rockets and launched himself in the sky, turning around only to make sure the others were with him. He contacted Xisuma again.

“Xisuma, bad news. The arrow only managed to freeze them for about 30 seconds. We had to bail out.”

“It’s alright, Joe. We should have known that they wouldn’t be stopped by a simple glitch command. I need to find something stronger. Reorganize your group and get to the Shopping District. It’s the safest place right now,” the Admin paused for a moment, “Destroy the connecting Nether portals when you get there. Make sure there is no way to get there except for flying.”

“Alright, Xisuma. We’ll get that done.” He hung up his communicator. Motioning with his hands, he told the group to fly towards the Shopping District. Joe could only hope Xisuma was having better luck than him.

* * *

Xisuma was not having much luck with his commands. His console could only do so much before it became useless. Even with his vast knowledge of codes, he could not think of one to stop the Hunters. He needed something stronger.

“Iskall! You're in charge while I go to my base!”

“Why is Iskall in charge?” Grian whined.

“Because I said so, Grian,” Xisuma replied, sighing as he gave into the gremlin’s pleading eyes, “If you want, you can come with me.”

“X, can I come too? I’m a redstoner, not a fighter. I’m no use here,” Mumbo asked as he approached.

“Of course, Mumbo,” X grabbed some rockets and launched out of the jungle trees, closely followed by his two peers. Since he had ordered the portals to be closed, they had to fly the entire way which conveniently wasn’t too far.

The trio landed on Xisuma’s balcony, two of the three landing properly while poor Mumbo tripped on his own feet. The Admin looked in dismay as he had yet to tidy up his living area since last night.

“What do you need here, X?”

“I need to access my full console. The smaller version on my wrist doesn’t have enough power for what I need it for.”

Xisuma crossed the messy room to a secluded corridor and a blank area on the wall. He waved his hand over a block in the wall, satisfied when red particles appeared and a door in the wall opened.

“Ooh, a redstone ore activated door! But I’ve never seen it done on the wall,” the redstoner looked lost in thought over a simple door.

“Mumbo, you’re such a nerd,” Grian shook his head and followed Xisuma inside.

The room was filled to the brim with technology the normal Player would not have. Computer screens covered the walls and wires were strung around the ceiling. There were multiple keyboards and access panels along the mainframe.

“Woah, Xisuma! What’s this?” Grian asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

“This is my full console,” he answered as he unlatched his mini-console and connected it to it’s bigger counterpart. The screens hummed to life with multiple areas of codes and red warnings blaring.

Xisuma immediately went over to a screen that was bright red with all the errors it held. Luckily, most of them were warning him of world-hopping that occurred, so he cleared the known ones. He looked at the members list and cleared the errors of unwhitelisted Players and Admins that were currently on the Server. He was left with unknown members of the Server. Those being the Hunters.

He opened a Hunter’s code signature and was greeted with a dark purple screen. Instead of 1’s and 0’s, he found numbers from 1 to 9 and galactic lettering. There were scratched out lines and coding in the gaps. The numbers kept changing over and over again, unlike a normal Player’s set code.

“Oh goodness,” Xisuma mumbled to himself. 

“That’s never a good thing when you're worried, X,” Mumbo said.

“This code is...weird, to say the least. It’s not like our code and I have no idea how to manipulate it.”

“That’s..not good, Xisuma,” Grian worried.

“No, it’s not. But I at least have to try. Ban codes should work the same.”

Xisuma’s gloved fingers moved quickly over the holographic keyboard before him, typing in the complicated Ban code, bypassing all the warnings and alerts for the dangers associated with banning someone. Once he was satisfied, he hovered his finger over the enter key.

“Here goes nothing,” he pushed the key and waited for a notice from the Server logs. After nearly a minute of silence, nothing happened.

“Well...nothing happened,” Grian observed.

“Yeah, somehow I noticed that too,” Mumbo rolled his eyes.

Xisuma put a hand to his chin, “Hmm, there is another thing I could try; the Kick command could temporarily remove the Hunters from the Server and I can shut the Server entrance down...”

The Admin returned to his keyboard and began inputting the command. When he was about halfway through, the computer’s monitor turned off. Xisuma tried to hit the power button, but the lines of code did not return. He turned to the two Players.

“Did you guys touch something?”

“No,” Mumbo answered.

“I know I normally like to press buttons, but this time I didn’t!” Grian held up his hands in innocence. The other screens began to flick off until only Xisuma’s small console remained online. He grabbed it and reattached it to his wrist.

“Something is going on. My console shouldn’t shut off. It’s always on to maintain the Server’s status…” Xisuma trailed off, “Let’s get back to the others. I think we should just stay on the Shopping District’s island for now. Hopefully Zasion, Yellow, and Byre will be back soon. We really need their help.”

The other two nodded before Mumbo, closely followed by Grian, left the secret room. Xisuma turned one last time to look at his broken equipment.

“OH GOODNESS--”

**MumboJumbo was slain by ᔑᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ**

“XISUMA!”

The Admin rushed out to see a Hunter right in front of Grian, who was immediately struck down, poofing away into white particles.

**Grian was slain by ᔑᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ**

Xisuma promptly pulled out his sword and barely blocked the Hunter’s long staff, the tip grazing his shoulder pads. There was no way he could take on a Hunter on his own. He whirled around and tried to fly out his balcony, but the Hunter’s magic surrounded him. The Admin struggled inside the violet aura of the beast’s magic, but could not escape.

**_It is not very nice to fly away from your guests._ **

“You--you don’t belong here! Let me go!” Xisuma struggled more even though he knew it was useless.

**_I rather enjoy this Server. So many biomes...but too many of you pests._ **

The magic seemed to tighten around him, making it hard to breathe.

**_But we cannot have the Admin running around unsupervised._ **

Xisuma started to feel drained, his energy fading away. His struggles became weaker as the magic absorbed everything he had left in him. The aura released him and he fell to the floor, barely conscious.

**_One Admin down, five more to go._ **

He heard the Hunter’s footsteps fade away. Xisuma couldn’t move. Everything ached like a Ravager just trampled him a hundred times over. All he could do was lay there until his energy returned or someone found him.

* * *

Alex felt off. Ever since a few minutes beforehand, something felt as if it was missing. A piece of himself was fading.

“Hey Ex, you alright?” Edgy asked him, “You're staring off into the Void.”

“Uh, y̶̯͐́eah. I’m̷̖̎ fine,” he lied.

Edgy looked like she wanted to ask more, but turned away, gazing out into the mass of shops. Alex wished she had talked to him more. No matter what the others thought, he did have feelings. No one had been nice to him in a while, he had almost forgotten what being cared about felt like. Edgy was…

Amazing.

He loved spending time with the Wither skeleton. He didn’t understand if it was because they were both Nether-related, or the fact that she was always nice to him. It was just nice to have someone around that didn’t want to constantly ban or kill you.

Alex clutched his chest as a wave of pain passed.

“Alex, you are not alright,” Edgy said, turning towards him.

He gulped down the pain and attempted to put on his ‘tough guy’ face, but he could not bear to lie anymore, “Sometḧ̸͉̬́͑ing's wron̸̈́̓ͅg.”

A flash of yellow went across his vision. Another wave of pain crashed over him. The jungle’s scent blew past him. The sound of footsteps on concrete echoed. He saw a pained expression painted on his face.

No, not his face. Xisuma’s face.

“X̸̝͐isum̵̤̻̓̒a’s in trou̷̩̫̽b̷͎̩̕le,” he grunted.

“Where is he?” Edgy asked.

“His̴͇̄̓ bas̴̄̓e. The Ḫ̴͊̔̆̓̒unters a̶͉͓̓re there--”

A few rockets were heard overhead as Joe’s group landed in the clearing. False ran over towards the Town Hall building and Alex could see the portal’s purple mirror shatter.

Edgy stood to greet the group with Doc.

“What happened?”

Joe took off Xisuma’s green helmet and placed it between his arm and hip, “My glitch commands didn’t work against the Hunters at Cub’s pyramid, so Xisuma ordered us to return to the Shopping District and destroy the Nether portals.”

“When did you last hear from Xisuma?” Edgy asked, completing Alex’s thoughts out loud. False rejoined the group.

“Probably about 10 minutes ago I would reckon,” Joe answered, “Why do you ask?”

“Ex says Xisuma is in trouble.”

“And how does he know?” Doc asked, turning a glare in Alex’s direction.

“Ẍ̷̳̳́isum̶͍̦͋a and I ar̵̬̓e linked. I- I c̶̮͂́an feel his p̶̰̈́͘ain.”

Joe strapped on his borrowed helmet again, pressing a control on the side by the ear, “Xisuma? Xisuma can you hear me?” A few moments of silence went by before Joe released the button, “No answer.”

Doc turned towards Alex, “Where is he?”

“H̷̞̹̙̘̅̌̉̿͐is basȩ̸̛͌ i̴̖̒̍n the j̸͔͖͋ungle.”

Doc launched out of the Shopping District, closely followed by Cub and False. For the first time in a while, Alex pulled out his communicator and opened up the chat box and saw three unread messages.

**Iskall85 was slain by ⊣⍑⚍ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷ**

**GoodtimeswithScar was slain by ⍑||⚍∷ᒷ**

**Sapnap was slain by ᓵ⍑⚍╎⋮𝙹**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ✓  
> Horrible danger ✓  
> Minor relationship goals ✓  
> Finally deciding to do a POV of someone other than Yellow or Edgy ✓


	28. Rescuing the Admins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert something funny cause I got nothing)

Doc quickly led the group towards Xisuma’s base. He held up a hand to block the low sun. He didn’t trust Ex, but he wasn’t going to leave his friend behind if he was hurt. The three landed on the roof of the largest concrete building.

“Does anyone see any Hunters?”

“Nope, everything seems clear,” Cub answered.

“Keep your eyes open, it could still be here,” Doc warned as he glided down onto a balcony. He peeked inside the room which was trashed to say the least. He motioned to the others that the coast was clear and they walked into the house. 

“Spread out, but keep your comms on,” the others nodded and split off to the different areas of Xisuma’s home. Doc walked through a doorway to what seemed to be Xisuma’s bedroom. There was a purple bed and many posters hanging on the wall. The closet was open, only revealing a few hanging undershirts and some junk. A picture on a desk caught Doc’s attention.

The image showed a young Xisuma, standing with his helmet off. The scenery looked to be the End, which wasn’t surprising granted Xisuma used to live there as a kid. But the second figure is what caught his eye. It was Ex wearing a goofy smile and sticking out his tongue. Both of the boys seemed to be enjoying each other. 

A low groan broke Doc out of his thoughts. He went out of the room to a corridor down the hall, only to be greeted by a yellow figure sprawled on the ground. 

Xisuma.

Doc rushed over, “Xisuma! Xisuma, can you hear me? It’s Doc.”

“Do--Doc?” Xisuma squeaked out. The creeper-hybrid could hear the pain in his voice. He turned when he heard footsteps but relaxed when he saw his companions.

“Xisuma...what happened?”

“The-the Hunter came, when I was trying a new code. It killed Grian-- and, and Mumbo, and I think...I think it took my Admin powers...”

“Does anyone have a regen potion?” Doc turned to his friends, gladly accepting a bottle that False pulled out of her inventory. 

Doc gently sat Xisuma up and propped him against the wall. He unlatched the hatches like he saw Xisuma do before and pulled the helmet off his head. The Admin didn’t gasp for air but graciously accepted the healing potion. When he finished it, Xisuma seemed a bit better.

“Thank you,” his voice was stronger, but he seemed upset. “My Admin abilities are gone. I can’t feel them anymore.”

“That’s not good, is it?” False asked.

“No, the Server will fall soon if there is no Admin in control. Hopefully since there are other Admins here, it will prevent the Server from crumbling completely,” Xisuma ran a hand through his hair, “The Hunter said something...I think they are hunting down the Admins. It would explain why they were all travelling towards the jungle area….because A6d, George, and Skeppy are there!”

Doc immediately pulled out his communicator, “George, Skeppy, A6d...anyone there? You need to get out of the jungle.” No one answered. Doc shook the device before realizing it was offline. He let out a small curse in German. “Comms are down.”

“Yeah, they shut down my console. I’m surprised the Server is still running as smoothly as it is,” the Admin paused for a moment, “Are the Watchers back yet?”

“No, and honestly I don’t think we would know if they were back since there’s no comms,” Doc helped Xisuma up, “Can you fly?”

“Only if you have some spare rockets, I ran out.” False and Cub tossed a dozen rockets each to Xisuma.

“We need to warn the other Admins,” Xisuma said, slightly tripping over his own feet. He was never this clumsy.

“I’ll warn them Xisuma, you need to get to the Shopping District,” Doc immediately answered.

“Doc, just because I lost my power doesn’t mean I can’t--”

“Xisuma, you're still recovering. You need time to rest before you jump into the action again.”

Xisuma seemingly wanted to object, but stayed quiet as his friend helped him to the balcony. Cub and False assisted the former-Admin in launching off, closely following him. Doc rocketed out of the house and started flying straight towards the jungle.

* * *

The arrow soared through the air, its trajectory perfectly in line with it’s target. Just as it was about to hit it’s mark, the arrow crumpled up against the glass shield of the Hunter. Dream silently cursed under his breath. These Hunters had to have a plan of some type. There was no way they were just going to chase down all of them in the jungle forever.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when an orb of magic smashed into the tree behind him. Running away from a fight is not what he would normally do and he hated it. Still, he retreated farther and farther into the forest as the Hunters kept moving forwards.

“We can’t keep this up forever!” he shouted over to Iskall.

“We have to hope that Xisuma is finding a way to stop this! He just needs more time!” the Swede shouted back.

The sound of fireworks overhead attracted his attention. Doc soon glided in an opening in the trees, landing in the middle of the fight. Iskall ran over to him.

“Doc, where is Xisuma? Did he fix anything?”

“No. Nothing is getting fixed. If anything, things are going to get worse,” he looked around the clearing, “Where’s George, Skeppy, and A6d?”

“Wh- what do you mean ‘it's not getting better’?”

“The Hunters got to Xisuma. They took his power and shut down the Server’s console.”

The group stood stunned for a moment before the sound of the attacking foes brought them back to reality.

“The Hunters are hunting down the Admins. We need to get A6d, George, and Skeppy out of here, NOW!” the German ordered.

The group split up and found the Admins scattered about and brought them to the clearing Doc was in. Iskall filled them in on the situation. Everyone was grateful for Doc’s warning and were ready to leave immediately.

“Let’s get to the Nether portal, my base isn't too far from here,”Iskall said.

“Actually, Xisuma had Joe destroy the portal to the Shopping District…the only way to get there is flying.”

“Xisuma…. alright fine. Everyone here have an elytra?”

Multiple no’s echoed in the group. Iskall put his hand on his forehead. A large blast of magic hit a tree near them. It started to topple over.

“Everyone scatter!” Dream shouted, forcing George off to the side. The tree crashed down only a few blocks away from him and George. His communicator vibrated a few times.

**Stressmonster101 was squished to death.**

**Badboyhalo was squished to death.**

“We need to go, NOW! Everyone to the coast! We can make boats!” Doc shouted as he helped Scar up.

Dream pulled George up, pushing his friend ahead, and fired a few arrows back at the approaching Hunters. It didn’t do any damage but it slowed them down. Techno took a stance next to him and fired a volley of arrows. He nudged Dream and the two ran back towards the group, stopping every now and again to fire more projectiles. They continued this act until the group got to the coast.

Many people started chopping at some trees and creating crafting tables. Soon enough, a few boats were being made and placed in the water. The jungle became quiet, only the sounds of crafting could be heard.

“I don’t like this,” Techno said to Dream, “It’s too quiet. We're backed against a wall here, there’s nowhere to retreat.”

“Agreed, this isn’t a good idea-”

“DUCK!” Skeppy shouted as he ran in front of the two, his arm forming into a shield as it ricocheted the magical blast off into the trees.

“Skeppy! You shouldn’t be back here! You need to get back with the others--”

“TECHNO!”

A dark purple aura surrounded Skeppy as a few Hunters came out of the trees, lifting the living diamond off the ground. Dream and Techno both drew their weapons.

**_Well look what we found…_ **

Skeppy let out a cry as his shield-hand returned to it’s normal form, his tanned skin blooming out in patches. 

Dream gave a side-glance to Techno who slightly nodded his head. Both started rushing forwards towards the Hunter. The enemy immediately released Skeppy and sent out a wave of magic, launching Dream and Techno back into the jungle. Dream flew back into a tree, hearing the wood crack.

_Yep, that’s gonna leave a mark_ , he thought as he dropped down to the forest floor. He saw Techno was recovering as well, standing up and shaking out his cloak.

The Hunters were approaching Skeppy again. Dream didn’t even think. He pulled out his crossbow and fired multiple rockets at the Hunters while he slid in and grabbed Skeppy. The fireworks were a big enough distraction for them to rush back towards the coast.

“Techno, come on!” Dream yelled at him.

When they had gotten to the beach, the people there were already waiting in the water. Iskall and Doc were standing on the edge of the lake holding two boats to prevent them from floating away. A6d was still there as well, flying with his Admin abilities and waiting on his friends, probably keeping a lookout.

Dream carried Skeppy and dumped him in a boat, the new Admin barely conscious. Iskall pushed the two out into the water and Dream took control of the wooden vessel, rowing as fast as he could. He turned back to see A6d falling into the water while Doc and Iskall fired many arrows towards the Hunters. 

Iskall dipped down into the water and grabbed A6d, putting him in the second boat while Doc continued to distract the enemy. Iskall used his elytra to boost the boat out into the water, pulling up next to Dream and Skeppy. A6d was slumped in the boat, staring off into the Void. He didn’t look much better than Skeppy.

“Row, quickly!” Iskall urged Dream, who complied and started rowing towards the island. His communicator buzzed only once this time.

**Docm77 was slain by ᔑ⍑!¡ꖎᔑ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder! There will **NOT** be a chapter posted on Saturday!


	29. Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! You all had a nice break from this story...but now it's time to get back to the angst!

Yellow didn’t faint with more memories as she picked up her long lost possession. The fluffy wool was matted and covered in dirt, but it was hers. She looked up at the half-standing house.

“This was my home,” she said to no one in particular.

She walked up to the doorless doorway, peeking inside her childhood home. Everything was where she remembered it being. There was a sitting area to the left of the entrance and the kitchen to the right. Straight ahead was a corridor to a living area and the bedrooms. She walked through the hall, ignoring the creaks and groan of the wood flooring beneath her feet. She ran her hand along the dusty walls, hearing the echoes of her laughter. 

Turning down a second hall, she walked into a smaller room. Her bedroom. Everything was in its place. Her bed was against the back wall, the banisters of the ceiling had fallen on it. The gaping hole in the roof shown sunlight on a dresser. Shattered glass covered the top of it like a mosaic and empty picture frames had fallen on the floor. Drawings of flowers and chorus fruit trees were stuck to the walls.

A single golden feather was perched on the edge of the dresser. It was large, larger than her feathers would have been all that time ago. It must have belonged to her mother. The feather was laid so that it was pointed towards an empty spot in the wall. Yellow walked over to it and placed her hand on the cold wall. A small compartment slid open, revealing a healing potion and some bandages. A small note was placed on top of the items, written in Galactic.

⎓𝙹∷ ᔑ∷╎𝙹 ̇/⍑

Yellow grabbed the healing supplies and left the house, returning to Arioxh.

“Where did you find that?” Zasion asked, taking the potion for Yellow’s outstretched hand and gave it to Arioxh.

“I saw a feather pointed towards a spot in the wall, and I- I just knew that a compartment was there. It came with this note too,” She handed the note to Byre.

“It says ‘for Arioxh’,” Byre translated.

“How--why does it say that? Did someone know Arioxh would be hurt here?”

“Your mother was a very talented and dedicated Watcher,” Zasion explained, “She trained with her abilities everyday and discovered a talent of being able to see the future, even if it was only a glimpse. She must have seen us returning with Arioxh being hurt.”

“I wish I could have known her longer,” Yellow murmured.

Arioxh spoke up this time, Yellow straining to hear her weak voice, “There is a way to talk to your mother.”

“Wait-what? How?”

“A deep meditation state. Talented Watchers have been known to be able to converse with the dead if they meditate strong enough.”

“Arioxh...I’m not that talented--”

“Yellow, you are one of the strongest Watchers alive. If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

She was a bit taken aback, “O-Okay, what do I do?”

Arioxh sat up against Zasion’s wishes, “Sit down with your legs folded. Remember the memories of your mother. Don’t just remember her image, remember the feelings that you got from her. The softness of her feathers, the way she would rub your wings before you rested at night. How she would comfort you during storms and when you struggled with learning your magic.”

Yellow closed her eyes and sat on the ground. She remembered her mother’s touch. She heard her voice singing lullabies at night. Her laughter at her father’s jokes. Her warm aura whenever she was near.

“Now, take deep breaths. Calm your mind. Breath in and out slowly.”

Yellow took several deep breaths in and out slowly. She felt very calm, her mind was at ease, but the meditation didn’t seem to be working.

“Arioxh, I don’t think it’s working--” she opened her eyes. She was no longer sitting with the other Watchers. She was sitting in an endless white void, a small patch of grass below her.

“Hello?” Yellow called out, standing up, “Mother?” The word felt strange on her tongue.

A bright light shone over her eyes and the outline of a Watcher appeared, but did not solidify. She could see the colored outline of purple feathers mixed with a few golden ones. Yellow squinted her eyes to block the brightness before it dissipated.

“Hello ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ 𝙹リᒷ,” the Watcher smiled, “I see that you have discovered your true self.”

“Um, well...yeah,” Yellow ruffled her wings.

“I also see that you reunited with Zasion, Arioxh, and Byre.”

“Yeah, they’re great.”

“Though, it seems that you have gotten yourself in quite a lot of trouble,” the Watcher laughed a little.

“Have you seen everything?” Yellow asked.

“My spirit has been with you since I left the realm. I have been watching over you since the day you lost your memories,” the Watcher paused, frowning “Something is troubling you.”

She hesitated, “It’s just a lot to take in...I’m really talking to my mother. I mean, don’t take this the wrong way; but, you're dead, and I’m able to talk to you...and you're all ghost-like...”

“I understand it may be a lot to take in, but I am truly your mother. What you are seeing is a projection of your mind. Since your memories are not clear, you only see what you remember of me.”

Yellow was quiet for a moment, “I miss you. Even if I can’t quite remember you, I remember how you made me feel. All the small, special things that you did for me...” She felt tears dripping down her face as her voice broke.

Her mother walked over and wiped the tears away, kneeling down, “Don’t cry, ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ 𝙹リᒷ, be happy for the time you had with me.”

Yellow sniffled. She didn’t ever remember crying before. “Arioxh said you might have some wisdom to share with me...to guide me.”

“Ah, yes. The same wisdom I shared with you so long ago,” her mother answered as she placed a hand on Yellow’s chest, “Your heart defines everything you do. As long as you stay true to your heart, your magic will remain strong. The moment you stray is the moment you have lost.”

She stood to her full height once again, glancing out into the distance, “Our time is limited. Go and help your friends. They need you now more than ever.”

“Wait!” Yellow called out, “Please don’t go...I’m not strong enough to do this!”

Her mother turned back towards her, “You are so very strong, Yellow...like your father. You have the legacy of powerful warriors behind you. Be strong!”

“What legacy? What about my father?!”

“The Legacy of the Golden Wings, Yellow. Your feathers are golden for a reason. They signify your strength and loyalty,” her mother paused for a moment, “And your father...your father showed so much strength in everything. He could have left and returned to the Overworld, but he didn’t. He stayed by our side and fought for a cause he believed in. Even though he was not a Watcher, he fought with the spirit of the Golden Wings.”

“Can I at least see him before I go?”

Her mother’s image was fading, her voice echoing, “Yellow...your father, he is not here with me.”

“What? Wait--where is he?” she felt dizzy on her feet. Everything was becoming out of focus.

“Yellow, ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ╎ᓭ ᔑꖎ╎⍊ᒷ.”

She opened her eyes, her vision blurry from unshed tears. The others were looking towards her. Her hands were shaking as she wiped her eyes.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah...I’m fine.”

“Did you talk with your mother? Did she give you words of wisdom?” Arioxh asked.

“Yes. She told me of my legacy...of the Golden Wings. How we are strong, loyal warriors who fight for causes we believe in. I learned something else too,” Yellow reflected.

“What would that be?”

“My father...he’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit...this chapter is a little wonky and not written very well. I wanted these events to happen and I think I forced it a little too much.
> 
> If anyone needs clarification, I will happily answer any questions to the best of my ability :)


	30. Problems Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter (I know its only late by an hour or two, but I still feel the need to apologize)

Edgy sat with Alex for a while, waiting on the group to get back or message about Xisuma. He would fiddle with his gloves or pace around the clearing. No matter what the others think, Edgy knew that Alex had feelings. She was ignoring her comm now, the only thing ever on there was death messages.

“Up there!” Joe called out.

Edgy and Alex looked up to see three figures flying in the sky, one of them being Xisuma in his bright yellow bee suit. The trio landed on the mycelium. Xisuma wasn’t wearing his helmet.

“Xisu̷̺̰̇ma!” Alex rushed over to him, “What hap̶̧̬̀̿pene̵̟͕͂͝d?”

“Well, the Hunters came to my base and--revoked my Admin status,” Xisuma looked upset, “They disabled my console as well, so there is a Server-wide communication blackout.”

“We sent Doc to go warn the people in the jungle,” False added, answering Edgy’s unspoken question, “The Hunters are going after the Admins again.”

The communicators of the group vibrated again. A few answered them, but others didn’t. They all knew it was someone dying. Out of curiosity, Edgy pulled hers out.

**Docm77 was slain by ᔑ⍑!¡ꖎᔑ**

“Oh dear,” Xisuma worried.

“I’m going to fly over there,” False said, spreading her elytra.

“False, no--”

“Xisuma...please don’t stop me.” The bee-Player opened his mouth to object, but False was already gone in a cloud of sparkles.

“I hate it when she’s impulsive…”

“That’s just how False is, Xisuma. When she makes up her mind, she is going through with it,” Cleo mentioned.

Rockets surprised the group when False landed again, “The Hermits from the jungle...they’re in boats headed for the Shopping District right now!”

“Where?” Joe asked. False led everyone to the coast where a few boats were coming into view. 

The first boat held George and Sapnap, closely followed by Techno and Scar. Dream, Skeppy, Iskall, and A6d all came into their sightline last. The first two pairs got out of the boats easily, but Dream picked up Skeppy and Iskall had to guide A6d.

“What happened?” Xisuma asked, though most of the group already knew.

“Their powers are gone...but something weird is going on with Skeppy,” Dream said as he set down the Admin.

Skeppy’s tanned skin had returned but it also had patches of his diamond form. It was like a job that was half done.

“It looks like his powers weren’t fully revoked,” Xisuma said, examining the fallen Admin, “What about you, A6d?”

“Can’t see anything,” he replied, wringing out his wet bandana and placing it over his eyes. He attempted to dry out the rest of his clothes, but to no avail. The former Admin left a soggy puddle where he stood.

Xisuma turned to George, “And you’re fine?”

“Yep, they never got close enough to me.”

“And now we are all stuck in the Shopping District with Hunters on all sides, half of our friends are still out there somewhere with no communication, and the only people who have a chance at stopping the Hunter’s aren’t back yet,” Xisuma summed up the events.

“Yeah...that's about right,” Edgy answered.

“Well, Doc and Impulse know that we are all in the Shopping District, so they will both eventually make their way here,” Joe inferred, “I haven’t heard anything from TFC, Zedaph, Hypno, Bdubs, or XB, so they are probably hunkering down in their bases. I mean, TFC has a bunker for a reason. But the only problem that we have is Wels’s group and the people who died in the jungle. They don’t know what's going on.”

“Wels is smart. He’ll figure out something is wrong and hopefully come to the Shopping District. The others dying in the jungle...who are they?” Xisuma questioned.

“According to the death logs, that would be Stress, Bad, Mumbo, and Grian,” Tango answered, “Their spawnpoints would be there.”

“They know the Hunters are there, hopefully they will find a place to hide and wait it out,” Edgy suggested.

“Hey guys...did the sun stop setting?” Jevin asked, staring out over the water.

Everyone turned towards the low sun. True enough, it had stopped moving down the horizon, the golden rays frozen in time.

“The Server is falling,” Xisuma stated, “George is the only Admin left and since he is not from this Server, it’s slowly crumbling.”

“Yellow, Zasion, and Byre need to get back,” Edgy said, “We can’t hold out much longer.”

“Wait...can’t the Hunters teleport?” Tango asked.

“They can, but I don’t think they can teleport this far--”

A sound similar to an Enderman’s vwoop sounded behind the group. The clanking of armor rattled the calm clearing. The crowd turned to see all 8 of the Hunters blocking their only way to escape.

“Yo̶̦̾u just h̵͍̝̑̓ad to jiň̴̜x it, did̸̘͝n’t yó̷͇͈͛u.”

* * *

“Interesting...I assumed your father was killed in the invasion,” Zasion stated after a moment.

“You--didn’t know?” Yellow asked, a bit confused.

“We never had time to check,” Byre stated, “Zasion and I were fighting Trenhu while Arioxh sent you away. Soon afterwards, we went into hiding.”

“Your father was unresponsive when I found him, but I didn’t stay around to wait on him to wake,” Arioxh added, “But since he was a human--well, a human hybrid, there was no sure way to know if he was indeed dead.”

“If he is alive, then where is he?”

“That’s a mystery that will have to be solved another day. Hermitcraft is falling.”

“We still don’t have the Admin powers though,” Yellow argued, “Do you even know where they are?”

“I fear that since it is customary, the leader would claim the spoils of invasion,” Zasion said.

“Which means…?”

“Trehnu has the Admin’s power.”

The group of Watchers were silent. Their task just became a lot harder.

“So, in order to get the Admin’s power back, we have to defeat Trenhu,” Yellow said.

“Not just defeat. We have to kill Trenhu,” Zasion sturnly explained.

“Won’t he respawn?”

“Watchers only have one life, Yellow. The same for Hunters. We cannot die and return to life again. That is a magic only Players and Admins can wield.”

Yellow was bewildered, “Then how come I can respawn?”

“You are half-Player, therefore, you have the magic within you to respawn,” Arioxh explained.

“We should go quickly. There’s no knowing what danger Hermitcraft is in right now,” Byre urged.

“Arioxh, are you strong enough to fight?”

“I can fight,” the Watcher replied, her voice tired but strong.

“Then we should depart.”

The group huddled together as Zasion performed the teleportation spell. The world of Asaria slowly melted away into the purple biome of mycelium. The group spread out and revealed the sight in front of them.

Nearly everyone on the Server was crowded on the coast surrounded by at least ten Hunters. Skeppy and George were floating in the Hunter’s aura of magic, their faces contorting as their powers slipped away into an orb in another Hunter’s clawed hand. Trenhu turned towards the group, the same well-known expression on their face.

**_So glad you could finally join us._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to pick up the pace now....


	31. The Fight Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **↑↑↑ All I am going to say is heed the warnings for this chapter ↑↑↑**

The two groups were at a standstill. On one side, the Watchers; the other, the Hunters. Friends were being hurt and held captive, deserving Admins were stripped of their power. There was very little chance of success.

**_How was your visit to Asaria?_ **

_How did you--_

**_It was quite obvious, Zasion._ **

The Hunter grabbed the orb as Skeppy and George collapsed to the ground. The others in the group pulled them back to join them, making sure they were okay before turning back to the situation. Edgy glanced towards Yellow with a look of worry.

**_Is this what you're searching for?_ **

The orb fluctuated with the many powers inside of it. Yellow could sense Edgy’s and Xisuma’s presence as well as the other Admins, all with a feeling of sadness as if a part of them was trapped inside.

_Release the Admin’s power and leave this Server._

**_You are in no position to order me._ **

Trenhu snapped their fingers and the other Hunters spread around the Watchers, now completely surrounded. There were definitely more than 8 now. Yellow summoned her bow at nearly the same time Zasion formed their staff. Byre opened her wings and Arioxh drew their blade.

**_This time, you have nowhere to run. Your rebellion will end here._ **

“You know something...you’ve said that a lot and it still hasn’t happened,” Yellow taunted.

**_Insolent !¡ᒷᓭℸ ! You will be the first to die!_ **

Trenhu fired a spike of magic straight towards Yellow’s heart. Zasion pulled up a shield, making the magic shatter against the glass. They immediately dissolved it as Yellow pulled back her bow’s string, firing an arrow at the attacking Hunter. A wall of magic prevented the projectile from hitting its mark. Zasion opened their wings.

_We need to get the orb!_

The Watcher shouted the command towards Yellow before taking off into the sky. Trenhu was furious, barking orders towards their warriors.

**_Kill them all!_ **

The battle had begun.

Yellow shot upwards before a sharpened blade impaled her. The sky was almost a safe place, except for the multiple projectiles being thrown in attempt to kill you. She swooped around, aiming at unsuspecting Hunters from behind, her arrows hitting their marks. Yellow could see the group was escaping along the coast of the mycelium island, Byre closely following them from the air.

She spotted Trenhu in the madness sparring against Arioxh. Zasion had returned to the ground and fought off anyone who got near them. A few brave Players were firing arrows in the fight as well, all of them knowing not to get close. She could see five Hunters on the ground already, unmoving, slowly fading away into nothingness.

But...they were losing. The death count in Yellow’s communicator logs told her so. She scanned the list again, spotting more names. But the more she read, she noticed that they weren’t returning to the Shopping District.

**Sapnap was slain by** **リ𝙹⊣∷ᔑ╎** **.**

**iJevin was slain by ᔑ⍑!¡ꖎᔑ.**

**Goodtimeswithscar fell from a high place.**

**impulseSV was slain by リᔑ╎∷⊣ᒷ.**

Yellow spotted Xisuma with a small group near a large concrete complex. He was huddled in a group, tossing the others weapons and arrows. She swooped down to him, her landing slightly startling the former Admin.

“Why isn’t anyone respawning?!”

“I don’t know! Must be something the Hunter’s did to my console. Let me check…” Xisuma trailed off as he checked his wrist console, “I can’t access everything since I’m not an Admin currently, but I can read one thing.”

“Well don’t be vague,” Yellow urged.

“Permadeath has been activated.”

“Permadeath? That’s a myth!”

“Just like the Watchers?” Xisuma asked, a cheeky smile appeared on his face.

“--Alright fine. If no one is respawning, then where are they?”

“Most likely, they are floating around here as Spects or stuck in the void.”

“Spects--? You know what, it's fine. Just figure it out and stay safe,” Yellow took off back into the sky, hovering over the clearing. She heard a cry from Arioxh. 

Yellow looked down to see the Watcher kneeling on the ground, clutching their leg. Zasion immediately ran over and blocked a fatal blow from hitting their sister, pushing the foe away from them. Yellow spotted the small orb containing the Admin’s power. It was hanging on Trenhu’s belt just out of Zasion’s reach.

Yellow glided down quickly, just barely above the ground. She fell down on her knees and slid by Trenhu, grabbing the orb as she passed. She regained her footing just as the Hunter realized what had occurred.

**_NO!_ **

The Hunter slashed their weapon against Zasion’s head, the cream-colored mask breaking into pieces as the Watcher fell to the ground, clutching their face. She couldn’t tell if Zasion was alright, but she didn’t have the option to go check on them. Trenhu started to advance towards Yellow.

Her fight or flight response kicked in. Either fight a very strong Hunter who would likely kill her in seconds or fly out of their reach. She would rather not die, so she chose the logical option.

Yellow launched up into the sky, barely missing a deadly blow. Pumping her wings, she got out of reach of Trenhu in a matter of seconds. She fired a few arrows down in their direction, all of them bouncing harmlessly against the Hunter’s magic.

“Arioxh! What do I do with this!?” she shouted towards the injured Watcher as she held up the sphere.

_You need to smash it into the ground!_

That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear as she was flying hundreds of blocks above the ground. Nevertheless, she turned towards the ground again, tucking her wings as she dived towards the purple dirt.

“Here goes nothing!” Yellow roughly fell to the ground, throwing the orb into the mycelium. 

As if it was a fragile leaf, the orb broke into many small pieces, the magic trapped inside swirled around Yellow before splitting off in many different directions. The magic was colorful, each a unique color for it’s unique Admin. Time seemed to slow as the auras floated around the clearing.

The beautiful sight was interrupted by a stabbing pain in her torso. She gasped as she saw a sword piercing through her stomach.

Trenhu had come up behind her.

She had left herself unprotected.

Her bow fell to the ground as the pain flared through her body, consuming everything in a fiery agony.

**_You won’t ever interrupt my plans again._ **

Trenhu pulled the sword out and Yellow collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach, curling around her injured body. Her wings wrapped around herself without her even moving them, embracing her in a form of comfort. The tall Hunter was still standing over her, She needed to get away but it hurt so much--

**_And now, everyone will watch as your life is taken by my hand._ **

She could see the shadowy figure raise their sword. It was dripping with dark magic. She couldn’t move. Everything hurt. She clenched her eyes shut. There was nothing she could do---

**_The Legacy of the Golden Wings is over!_ **

“YELLOW NO!” Arioxh cried.

The sword swung down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-uh...did a thing...


	32. What truly comes after death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads - up...this chapter is a little wonky. I didn't know how to fix it to make it sound better so here *tossed the chapter at you*

The sword swung down, but there was no impact. Yellow opened her eyes. She was still laying in the clearing and the sword was passing clean through her body. There was no pain. She noticed her hand was a transparent shade of gold. She sat up and felt no discomfort. 

Trenhu seemed satisfied and they walked away to taunt the fallen Watchers. Arioxh and Zasion both looked upset...both unable to speak. Realization suddenly hit her.

“Oh my Void...am I dead?! Is this what Permadeath feels like?!”

“Yellow?” A voice made her jump. She turned to see Doc in a transparent green hue and Stress in a shadow of pink.

“AHH! I am dead!” She backed away from the ghosts of her once-alive friends.

“Yellow! Calm down! You're not dead!” Doc started to approach her but stopped after seeing her fear.

“But you’re dead and I can see you!”

Stress spoke up this time, “Yellow, while yes, we were killed, we’re not actually dead. Xisuma can revive us. We’re Spects right now.”

“Check your communicator. There was no death message,” Doc reasoned. She pulled out her device and sure enough, there was no message.

“So you’re not dead, but you are at the same time...weird…” Stress trailed off. Both Spects thought about the predicament.

Yellow thought for a moment, “Observe!”

“What?” the two were confused.

“Observe. It’s when a Watcher leaves the physical realm into a realm of consciousness...or something like that. Byre explained it to me a while ago.”

“You must have thought about getting away and, since you couldn’t move, you did the next best thing.”

“So, I guess if I just think about going back..” Yellow trailed off as she attempted to rejoin the overworld. The pain in her torso returned as soon as she tried to come back. She immediately stopped the return process and the pain dulled away.

“If I go back, my injury returns. If I stay, my magic will run out and I will be forced back eventually,” Yellow sighed, glancing up at the situation in the overworld.

Zasion had covered their eyes with a ripped piece of cloth from their robe, she still had never seen their eyes. Both Watchers were on the ground defeated, Hunters surrounding them. Yellow glanced behind her and saw a group of the Admins watching, their heads barely visible as they peeked over the hill. She floated over to them, Doc and Stress right behind her.

“Alright, we have our abilities back...what can we do?” Xisuma asked. Both him and his brother had placed their helmets back on their heads.

“Not much...remember that our attempts were futile earlier,” A6d added.

“We have to do something! Yellow died getting those powers for us…” Xisuma trailed off, his voice breaking.

Edgy started signing while Ex translated it to the group,  _ She’ll respawn. She’ll come back. _ Yellow forgot that Edgy was an Admin again. She could no longer talk.

“Edgy...Watchers have one life--when they die, they’re gone--” the green-armored Admin earned a glare from his counterpart.

“Not helping, Suma,” Alex gritted through his teeth.

Seeing Edgy so upset broke Yellow’s heart. If only she could tell her that she was alright...that she would come back. That--she wasn’t dead-- just disconnected.

Byre and Dream snuck around the hill from the far side of the Shopping District, unknowingly walking straight through Yellow, Doc, and Stress. Dream’s mask had returned to hide his face.

“Xisuma, we got those arrows you asked for--,” Dream paused, “Why are you all upset? And why is Edgy crying?”

The group looked at each other uncomfortably. Apparently, Byre and Dream hadn’t seen her die.

Xisuma’s voice wavered, “Yellow is dead.” 

“What?!” Byre exclaimed a little too loud for the hiding group. Multiple people shushed her.

“She had slid in and grabbed our powers from Trenhu...she must have gotten distracted because Trenhu came up from behind her and stabbed her,” Xisuma replayed the events no one wanted to discuss, “Then she disappeared.”

Byre pulled out her communicator, “There’s no death message.”

“Well, she’s a Watcher--”

“Part-Watcher”

“Okay  _ part _ -Watcher, so Yellow doesn’t have a death message, right?”

“Everyone has a death message, silly!” Byre said, “Yellow is fine.”

Edgy started signing rapidly, Alex barely able to keep up with the angry Admin,  _ How do you know that? You weren’t here! You didn’t see her in pain when she fell to the ground! I did _ . The wither skeleton put her face in her hands.

Byre seemed stunned at the way Edgy just spoke to her, “I-- I know I wasn’t there, but there is an explanation for this...I’m sure of it.”

No one else spoke up, so Byre continued, “Yellow is a very powerful Watcher for only being a halfling. She could have teleported away somewhere or went into a state of Observe. All we know is that she isn’t dead.”

“So she could be out there somewhere in pain,” Xisuma stated.

“Or she could be standing right next to us,” Byre replied.

_ Can we contact her while she’s Observing? _ Edgy asked as she stood up, she seemed to calm down when there was hope of finding her friend.

“We can’t do much...but Yellow can. If she thinks hard enough, she can solidify her body to move objects or show herself. If she is hurt like you said, then solidifying will only bring more pain.”

“Well, Yellow...you feeling solid?” Doc asked, bringing her attention away from the living beings.

“I mean, it's worth a try,” Yellow walked over to some weapons lying on top of a shulker box. She focused on knocking off a sword. That will surely get their attention.

Solidifying felt a lot like using her magic. She pulled from within her a warmth, a warmth that would bring life back to her hand. But the warmth was not the only thing she felt. Pain seared in her stomach like a fire charge as she pushed herself more and more.

“Yellow, don’t hurt yourself--” Stress’s voice faded away in her concentration. She waved her hand and the sword fell over. She pulled herself back into the conscious realm and the pain dulled away. The group immediately turned in her direction.

“What was that?!” George said, a bit panicked.

Edgy looked towards Byre hopefully.

“It’s possible,” Byre took a step towards the fallen sword, “Yellow might be here.”

“Swords don’t exactly fall by themselves,” Alex observed, “I think it’s a definite thing that she is here.”

“If she is here, how can we get her back?” Xisuma asked.

“Well, she’s hurt...and it’s going to hurt if she tries to re-solidify back into this world…we would almost need to heal her as she is returning.”

Tango pulled out an Ender Chest, “I have two instant health pods and one regen potion…would those work?”

“How do you so conveniently have those?” Alex asked as bewildered as the rest of the group.

“Well, when things started turning nasty, I grabbed some potions from Stress’s shop,” Xisuma gave him a look, “I’ll pay her back later! It was a life or death thing!”

“You better!” Stress yelled from the conscious realm, a smile forming on her face.

“Okay. Yellow was just here, so hopefully she still is,” Byre bent down and drew an X in the dirt, “Yellow, if you're still here, stand in this spot and try to return to the Overworld.”

Byre grabbed a pod from Tango and Edgy did the same. They stood next to the X on opposite sides.

“Edgy, we have to splash this on her when she is completely solid. If we throw it too early, she will not receive the full extent of the healing.”

Edgy nodded, the wither skeleton looked determined to get her friend back.

Yellow moved onto the X, turning back to Doc and Stress. “See you on the flipside, I guess,” she waved at them before putting her concentration on the task at hand. 

She pulled her energy forwards, the pain in her torso returning and she solidified herself. She wanted to scream. It was more painful than death. At least after dying the pain went away. This stayed and clawed at her whole body.

“I can see her returning! Get ready Edgy!”

“Come on Yellow...you can do it!” Tango encouraged.

Yellow clenched her eyes shut. Only a little more would do it. She pulled one last burst of magic from her very core and felt the relieving splash potions wash over her. She could feel herself falling. It didn’t matter.

She was back where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tricked some of you...makes me wonder how you will react when I do actually kill off a character...
> 
> Also this part {Yellow forgot that Edgy was an Admin again. She could no longer talk.} That was true. I wrote the whole chapter out with Edgy still being able to speak and then I had to go back and change it cause I can't keep track of the characters 😂


	33. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...we hit 1900 hits! The 94 Kudos are insane and everyone's comments are awesome!!! You guys are so amazing...I never thought this story would take off! (My original goal was 500 hits or something...but you all just 👏 _kept reading_ 👏)

Edgy caught Yellow's arm as she collapsed to the ground. Tango rushed over with the regeneration potion, putting it up to her lips. She graciously drank it. The pain slowly faded away. Edgy embraced her friend, basically squishing the small amount of life she had out of her.

“Edgy--Edgy I still need to breathe--” She apparently didn’t know her own strength.

She immediately backed away,  _ Sorry. _

Yellow took a breath, “It’s okay. I’m fine now. You have no idea how awful I felt being right there and not being able to be with you.” 

She stood up slowly, feeling the soreness of her torso grow with each bend. The wound had closed completely, now it was just healing inside. The pink particles of regeneration passed by her eyes.

“Take it easy, you did just resurrect yourself,” Tango warned.

“I’m fine, Tango,” she lied. She was mostly okay, but probably not well enough to fight. Was she still going to do it? Of course. She couldn’t leave anyone behind.

“We need to help Zasion and Arioxh,” Yellow said.

“All of our attacks are useless,” A6d stated, “Nothing we have done has gotten through their shields.”

“Only magic is strong enough to penetrate their magic...and, well, only one person here has that ability,” Xisuma turned towards Yellow.

“You do have the ability to manipulate others' magic, we could use that,” Byre spoke up.

“I could force their shields down while you all fire at them,” Yellow theorized.

_ They don’t know that you’re alive. We should use that as a surprise. Make them think that they are winning when they really are not,  _ Edgy signed out.

“They are very arrogant. It wouldn’t take much for them to think they have won over us,” Byre suggested, “Plus, I would be a very good distraction.”

“We don’t want to endanger anyone too much...we still don’t know if you can respawn.”

“It's a risk I’m willing to take,” Byre determinedly stated.

Yellow thought of something, “Byre, when I’m Observing, can I use my magic?”

“Hmmm...If it is possible, it would take a lot of energy. You’re not supposed to interact with the physical realm while you’re Observing.”

“I have an idea,” Yellow huddled the group closer.

* * *

“Alright, is everyone in position?”

Everyone nodded. No one dared to say a word to give away their hiding place. Each member had a bow at the ready, waiting for their signal. Xisuma nodded to Yellow.

Yellow nodded back as she began to phase out of the realm, meeting back up with the two floating Spects.

“You guys understand the plan, right?”

Doc and Stress nodded, both eager to do their part. They pulled out their communicators. Yellow waved her hand over them, making them glow a faint purple. Doc activated his.

“Xisuma? Can you hear me?” the creeper asked.

“Yep! Loud and clear!” The Admin’s voice was staticy.

“Alright. We will check out the situation and let you know when to fire.”

“We’ll be waiting.” The comm crackled and when silent.

“Okay. Stress, get to your position. Doc, with me.”

Yellow and Doc floated out into the clearing near the Hunters. Stress went over to an adjacent hill, communicator at the ready to give orders. 

Yellow crept closer to the Hunters. She reached forwards and felt for the glass of the shield. Her hand fell flat against the invisible wall and she immediately pulled it back, making sure they didn’t notice anything. When she was satisfied that her presence went unnoticed, she replaced her hand on the shield.

“Doc, get ready,” she said as she closed her eyes. Yellow focused on the magic. It was different from her own, more dark and dull...almost lifeless. She pulled at it, twisting and turning to morph it into her own. It took a lot of effort, but the entire plan was depending on her part. She could hear the Hunters shifting, their aura was confused.

**_Trenhu--Sir, something is amiss--_ **

“Now!” Yellow shattered the shield. Doc gave the order through his comm to fire the arrows. The projectiles soon appeared from behind the hill, flying straight through Yellow and Doc and into the Hunter’s armor. Two fell before the remaining three Hunters summoned a shield.

Yellow flew back up and waited on the next part of the plan, hovering above the clearing. She wouldn’t be able to attack the Hunters properly if they felt threatened. She saw Stress floating around in the background, talking into her communicator, her bright pink form hard to miss.

**_Get them!_ **

Trenhu ordered the warriors to capture the group, which they had little problem achieving. The group was pushed out into the clearing, their bows tossed to the ground in their surrender charade. Trenhu grabbed Xisuma by his armor plate and lifted him off the ground.

**_Are you the leader of this?_ **

Xisuma looked nervous, but nevertheless answered with a small smirk, “I don’t know...maybe I am?”

Trenhu growled in frustration and threw Xisuma to the ground. Techno assisted him back up. Yellow noticed the Admin was back to his pig form. She had apparently missed that somehow.

**_Which one of you organized this little attack? Who is responsible?_ **

No one spoke up which only angered Trenhu more. They looked as if they were about to destroy all the Admins right then and there, until Byre stepped forwards.

“I did. I organized the attack,” she stared up at her brother.

**_Of course it would be you._ **

Trenhu sighed, looking down at the small Admin. They snapped their fingers and a Hunter grabbed Byre by her wing, pulling her over to her siblings. Trenhu turned to them.

**_Finally, the three of you have been defeated and brought before me, kneeling, just as you always should have been._ **

The plan was coming together. It was almost time to strike. Yellow felt her bow in her hand. She gripped it tightly.

“You're very arrogant, Trenhu,” Byre retorted, surprising her siblings with her strong tone.

**_I know when I have won. Look around you and tell me that I have not taken this Server!_ **

The Hunter’s voice boomed in the quiet clearing. Byre stood up, thinking about her next words, “I can see the things around me…”

Yellow began phasing back into reality, leveling her bow to Trehnu’s chest.

“But you should be concerned with the things you can’t see.”

Yellow became solid. 

She fired her bow, the arrow soaring through the air and straight into Trenhu’s chestplate. The Hunter had no time to react. The clearing was at a stand-still, almost frozen in time. Trenhu clutched their chest and slowly fell to their knees. Byre walked over to them, her voice breaking.

“Your tyranny...is finally over.”

Trenhu’s body began to pixelate, the tiny cubes floating away and disappearing, blowing away in an unfelt breeze. They gasped at the air as if trying to speak, but no words came out. Their body crumbled away. The only thing that remained was a shell of armor which shortly melted away into the ground.

Yellow landed on the ground, her wings and magic exhausted from their extended use. Her communicator vibrated a final time.

**ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷリ⍑⚍ was slain by ||ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹∴**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...


	34. A Choice must be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...the final two chapters...
> 
> Don't worry, it's fluff from here on out :)

The two remaining Hunters had soon retreated, teleporting out of the Server. Arioxh had summoned a new mask for Zasion. The Watcher was standing to their true height again, a jagged scar peeking out from under the disguise.

Xisuma had returned the Server to it’s normal state, reviving all of the Spects and graciously thanking Doc and Stress for their help. He also sent out an ‘all clear’ message to inform the hiding Hermits it was safe to come out. The sun was setting once again on a freed Hermitcraft.

Joe had relit the portal and Wels’s group came through it within the hour, utterly confused on what happened. The poet only laughed and gestured for the knight to sit down while he began explaining all the events.

Everyone on the Server had come to the Shopping District. Laughs and cheers rang through the clearing. Mumbo and Grian were teasing Iskall while False, Stress and Cleo caught up on everything they missed. Bad was yelling at Skeppy while A6d watched, totally not laughing at his friend’s situation.

Everything was good. For real, this time. There was no more death-defying adventure that they had to endure. They could all just…

Relax.

Edgy came up from behind Yellow, tackling her in a hug, matting all of her feathers. She pushed her off playfully.

“Edgy! You're making my feathers look bad!”

_They already look bad_ , the wither skeleton responded.

“They do not!” she argued.

_Kind of ugly, like you_ , Edgy responded with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Yellow mocked offense, “Gasp, I’m hurt! You’ve injured my self-esteem.” She acted like she was going to faint.

Edgy could no longer hold her laughter at the sight. Both held their stomachs as they giggled. Zasion walked over without being noticed by them.

_Hello Edgy, Yellow._

“Oh...hey Zasion,” Yellow stood back up, “Sorry, we just haven’t had time to--”

_Mess around? Goof off? Yes, I see many people are enjoying themselves now that this conflict is over._

“You didn’t come over here just to interrupt me,” Yellow observed.

_Oh, yes. Apologies. I understand that everyone is excited that the fighting is over, but we still have four too many Admins running around._

“Oh...yeah. I’ll go find George and Skeppy. You go find Byre.” The two Watchers split off.

Yellow found Skeppy fairly easily, sitting with Bad and A6d. She approached the group.

“Hey guys!”

“Oh, hi Yellow!” Bad replied in unison with Skeppy.

“I came over because since the true Admins have their power, we made a promise to return ours.”

Skeppy’s face fell, “Oh, I forgot about that.” He looked down at his hands, their crystal like appearance glistening in the sun.

“You could always ask A6d if you could be the Admin instead?” she let out a sly smile.

“Nope! No way. Not happening. I enjoy being able to see,” A6d hauled Skeppy off the bench, “Come on. Let’s go!”

Skeppy laughed, “A6d! I wasn’t going to ask to be Admin. I like being a rock in all, but being an Admin is your thing. Bad was right, I’d just go around trolling people.”

“Oh my goodness! You muffinheads heard that, right?! Skeppy said I was right!” Bad exclaimed.

“We heard it, Bad.”

“Enough complaining. Help me find George,” Yellow walked out into the mass of the people, searching for the white-goggled Admin. She finally spotted him with Dream, Sapnap, and Techno. The two warriors were sparing with wooden weapons, Techno landing a blow on Dream’s shoulder, knocking him to the ground. The others watched with wide eyes.

“Nice hit, Techno,” Skeppy said as they approached.

“Thanks, Skeppy,” Techno replied, slightly out of breath. He helped Dream off the ground.

“Do you need something?” Dream put away his weapon, dusting off his hoodie and pants.

“Uh, yeah. George?” he perked up at the sound of Yellow saying his name, “It's time to fulfill the promise we made when we became Admins.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” George sighed, “And I was just getting to know all the colors!”

“Sorry...you could always ask Dream to switch with you?”

Dream looked down to George, “I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Wait, really? Dream...I love being able to see color, but this is your job. I have no idea how to run a Server, much less our Server...” George trailed off.

“I’d teach you.”

“No one would listen to me, Dream. You already have problems with Wilbur and Tommy and the whole L’manberg situation. I mean, seriously, an entire war is about to break out! You are the only one who can keep some sort of order.”

“I’m sure Tommy would listen to you, totally,” Dream sarcastically replied, “Alright, I see your point. Our Server is a little chaotic. But when things calm down, maybe you would consider it? King of the SMP?” The tall Admin took his hand.

George blushed and took his hand back, “Maybe. Uh, we should go. Don’t want to hold up the Watchers!” George rushed off as Dream’s shoulders fell. Sapnap patted him on his back before following the shorter Admin.

Yellow followed with Skeppy, Bad and A6d, honestly unsure of what she just witnessed. Sapnap was with George ahead of them, leaning his arm on his shoulder as he talked with him.

The group easily found Zasion and Arioxh in the group, their tall forms peeking out of the sea of people like mountains. Xisuma and Alex had joined them along with Byre and Edgy.

_I would like to formally thank all the placeholding Admins for following through with their oath._

“Of course, Zasion. We made a promise and intended to keep it...even if we like how we are now,” Skeppy replied. Yellow had never seen the diamond hybrid so serious.

_Byre, Skeppy, and GeorgeNotFound, please step forwards._

The three Admins formed a line in front of Zasion. Yellow was confused on why they didn’t call her as well, but she shook it off.

_Byre, you might want to move over a tad bit more. You won’t be as small as you are now._

Byre complied and stepped a few more feet away from the other two Admins. Zasion continued with the ceremony.

_Byre, Skeppy, and GeorgeNotFound. You have all kept your oath and promise in returning your borrowed powers. On behalf of the Watchers, we thank you for your diligence and honesty._

Zasion paused, almost for dramatic effect as they summoned their staff.

_Now that your work is done, we shall remove your powers and return you to your Player, or Watcher, form._

The crystals formed around the staff, swirling and spinning around before splitting off and floating over each Admin’s head. Zasion waved their hand and the small gems released a purple mist, enveloping the Admins. When the cloud lifted, Byre was once again a Watcher, Skeppy no longer was a living diamond, and George’s glasses were perched on his head.

Each of them had a small look of disappointment, but nonetheless returned to their friends. The three Watchers walked over to Yellow.

_Would you come with us, Yellow?_

“Um, okay,” she followed the Watchers and turned to shrug at Edgy.

They led her over to a secluded area where no one seemed to be. It was slightly intimidating being around the tall beings. They turned and knelt down to her level.

And they took off their masks.

For the first time, Yellow saw their eyes. They were large quarter-circle shapes in an iridescent purple with a sheen of silver. It almost seemed like there were stars in their eyes. Each of their faces were different:

Arioxh’s face was worn and slightly wrinkled. She looked tired, as if she had never slept, but determination still shone brightly through her eyes. Light traces of healed scars were scattered across her face.

Zasion’s face was more defined with a younger appearance. A long, jagged scar hung over his left eye stretching down to below the right side of his chin. A small amount of freckles were under his eyes.

Byre’s face was very young. Freckles dotted the majority of her face and a small scar was under her left eye. It was similar to her Admin face, but also different in many ways.

“Yellow, you have a choice to make,” Arioxh spoke with her true voice.

“You can choose to remain as you are, minus your Admin abilities, and return to your Server,” Zasion explained.

“Or, you can come with us and master your magic,” Byre finished as she held out her hand. In it was a mask, expertly crafted, nearly identical to the masks the Watchers wore. The difference was the golden accents. The strange symbol in the center was forged in the aurelian metal, the edges were painted with golden streaks.

“This is a mask of the Golden Wings...and it belongs to you, if you accept it.”

Yellow stared at the offer infront of her. 

She could take it and fly with the Watchers. She could master her abilities and fight alongside them. Her power would grow strong and she would uphold her legacy, just as her mother told her.

Or, she could deny it. Go home to her Server and stay with Edgy. Her power would remain the same, but she would be in the company of her closest friend. She would still have her wings, but nothing would change. Everything would go back to normal.

She knew her choice.

Yellow reached her hand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...the final chapter will be posted on Tuesday.
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support throughout these past few months...you all have seriously made me a better writer.


	35. And the Servers that fell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. We did it...but now it's over...

Yellow flew high over the ground, soaring over mountains and valleys. The breeze blew in her face, but she didn’t mind. Flying was the best feeling. Her communicator vibrated.

<EdgySquidii> _ Hey! Can you slow down?! Not all of us can fly as great as you! _

Yellow stopped and hovered in the air. Turning back, she saw her friend struggling to launch with her elytra. She dove to the ground to assist her.

“It’s really quite simple,” Yellow began, earning a punch on the arm from Edgy, “Open your elytra and jump at the same time you fire a rocket.”

Edgy attempted to follow her directions, but only launched a rocket straight into her face. She squirmed away and swat at the sparks. Yellow couldn’t hold her laugh.

Edgy crossed her arms before signing out her words,  _ It’s not funny. _

“But it really is, especially since I did the same thing when I tried to fly with an elytra,” she explained quickly before Edgy could get any more upset.

Even a few weeks after returning from the End with their prize, Edgy still hadn’t grasped flying. Yellow had tried to be patient, but she could not hold her amusement when Edgy would crash into a wall.

A firework went off, startling Yellow out of her thoughts. Edgy was no longer in front of her. Instead, she was soaring in the sky. Well, more like flailing in the sky. Yellow shot off the ground to meet her. She flew under the wither skeleton, flipping so she could face her.

_ Show off,  _ Edgy released her grip on the straps for a moment to sign the hasty comment.

“I thought you weren’t afraid of heights,” Yellow asked over the wind.

Edgy scowled,  _ Only when there is-- _ she stopped signing and gripped her elytras straps as a gust of wind blew by,  _ \--when there is solid ground beneath me! _

“Well, technically, there is solid ground beneath you at all times--”

_ Shut up _ , Edgy signed.

Yellow only laughed and flew up next to her, “Stick out your arms! Like this!” She stretched her arms out to the sides.

The wither skeleton reluctantly stretched her arms out, only a little at first, but then fully out. She smiled. Grabbing another rocket, she launched herself faster.

“Great job, Edgy!” Yellow shouted, but her demeanor changed almost immediately, “Wait! Look out for the hill--” All of Edgy’s items exploded out onto the hill. Her communication vibrated.

**EdgySquidii experienced kinetic energy.**

<EdgySquidii> _ Not one word. _

<EdgySquidii> _ Just grab my stuff and meet me back at the house. _

<YellowBlockG> _ Alright, Alright. I’m coming. _

She put away her comm and swooped down to Edgy’s things, gathering up all the miscellaneous stuff the wither skeleton kept with her. Why did she keep an entire stack of potatoes with her? She silently snickered.

Yellow had pushed away the mask, denying the Watcher’s offer. Instead, she voted to spend her time with Edgy. It had been tempting to go off to learn with her kind, but she still had so much she wanted to do. They had accepted her request and returned everyone to their rightful Servers, removing her Admin status in the process. She could call them whenever she needed them.

The Watchers had given the Admins the ability to visit the other Servers and people, so their new friendships could blossom. Everyone had parted on good terms, everyone welcomed on each Server, though Dream said it would be best to not visit his world for a while, something about a war breaking out.

Xisuma had offered a place in Hermitcraft for Edgy and Yellow, but they both declined. They wanted to enjoy their own adventure. Xisuma agreed with their decision but also let them know that Hermitcraft would always welcome them.

She rarely used her magic in the weeks after returning. She had no need to use it, except for pranking Edgy. Yellow was used to surviving without magic. It wasn’t fair to the wither skeleton, anyways. 

Not to mention, her father was out there, somewhere. Yellow would find him soon. She needed a plan first, she didn’t want to rush in unprepared. Zasion, Arioxh, and Byre had all said they would keep an eye out for her father and would be happy to help if she were to venture out of her Server. But for now, she was happy where she was.

Her comm vibrated again, no doubt Edgy getting impatient.

<EdgySquidii> _ Are you coming? It’s almost nighttime. _

Yellow shook her head. Yes, she did have many adventures to go on. But she had so many new friends as well. This is where she belonged. Maybe one day she would take the Watchers up on their offer, but today was not that day. Everything was finally okay. And, most of all...

  
  
  


The Servers that Fell were thriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you all so much for following this stories journey over the past few months. It has been an amazing experience getting my writing out there and people _actually enjoying it_. 96 Kudos...I reached at least 96 people...that's crazy! And 2000 hits...that's-that's just absolutely amazing. Thank you all so much!
> 
> I know some of you may be sad that the story is over, but...
> 
> This is not where the story ends.
> 
> Yellow and Edgy will return in a sequel I am planning on releasing March 1st! It is currently dubbed _And the Glitches that Occurred..._ I'm pretty sure you all can see where this is going 😊 There will be plenty of angst and fluffy moments to go around (And might I add, because I'm totally not biased at all, that the sequel is 100x better than the original)
> 
>  **SHAMELESS PLUG BEGINS**  
>  I have an Instagram account for Yellow_the_Writer now! (I know...it's crazy that my parents said yes) Follow me at @yellow_the_writer! I'll be posting some of my fanart and try to connect with the community better (I'll also be announcing my progress on the sequel, so you all will know when it's coming out). Drop a follow if you can!  
>  **SHAMELESS PLUG OVER**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Ao3, so thanks for stopping by and reading my story!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, like, A LOT, so if you have something to say I'd love to hear it.


End file.
